One Of The Boys
by TWrites
Summary: "She is clothed in strength and dignity, and she laughs without fear of the future." Proverbs 31:25. Another Samcedes adventure with a very clear message. Never underestimate the power and strength of a woman.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Moses Jones- Benjamin Flores Jr.**

 **Vivian Jones- Viola Davis**

* * *

The sound of the alarm rung throughout the room, causing the young woman to groan out as she reached over and hit the off button. Moving the cover from her face, her eyes squinted as the lights blazed from her windows. Taking a deep breath, she removed the covers from off her body and got out the bed, making her way to the bathroom to get ready. Once she finished up in there, she headed back out to her room and into her closet. Sighing, she grabbed a short sleeved red top, a pair of destructive light washed jeans, and her white converses. Changing into the clothes quickly, she sat at her vanity to do her makeup and hair. Hearing a knock at her door, following by it opening and showcasing her little brother.

"Merce, mom said get down here for breakfast."

"I'm coming." She gave him a small smile before turning back and gently stroking the mascara brush on her lashes.

Mercedes Evelyn Jones was starting her junior year this morning and while she should be excited, she kind of wasn't. The thing was, she was starting at a new school. Her and her family had just moved to Houston from Dallas over the summer. Although many people would say it wasn't a drastic change being three and a half hours away, it was to her. She left behind her friends and a great school, but a part of her was thankful that she did leave for reasons. Giving herself one final glance in the mirror, she stood up and grabbed her bag from off her bed and headed out.

Vivian poured the coffee into the cup, raising her head when she heard footsteps coming down the back stairs, "It's about time you got up. Good morning."

"Morning to you too, mom." Mercedes replied as she took a seat, sitting her bag down in the sit next to her.

"Nothing heavy this morning because I want you two to be on time for school." Vivian sat the two bowls of oatmeal in front of them before turning around and heading to the refrigerator.

Mercedes grabbed the blueberries and placed some in her bowl, handing it over to her brother before she picked up her spoon, "Dad's already gone?"

"Mhm. He had early meetings with two of his new partners. He told me to tell you two that he loved you and have a great first day."

Mercedes nodded her head as she placed some of the oatmeal in her mouth. Her dad was the main reason for the move. He was one of the top heads over an oil business, and when they recently went into collaborations with another business in Houston, he decided that instead of spending weekends away from his family, it would be best to move all together.

Vivian took a sip of her coffee just as she heard her phone ding, looking down at the message, she removed the cup from her lips and sat it down, "I have an appointment soon. Moses, hurry up and eat baby."

"I can take him." Mercedes replied as she watched her began to put everything up. Her mother was a certified mental health therapist and she had opened up her own office over the summer. It took her some time to get her some clients, but eventually the local hospital started sending clients and recommending her.

"Yes, please let Merce drop me off." Moses practically begged as he looked from his mom to his older sister. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother, but he was starting eight grad and she went overboard with the babying when it came to him.

"We don't want to inconvenience your sister."

Mercedes snorted as she watched her mom roll her eyes. She had to admit that she agreed with him this time around. Back in Dallas, their mom would literally get out the car and kissed them in front of their friends and attempt to walked them inside, "It's not an inconvenience, mom. My school is literally across the street from his."

Vivian wanted to protest but her phone dinged again, glaring at the two as she picked up her purse before walking over and kissing both of their foreheads, "Have a wonderful first day, I love you."

"Love you, bye." Moses said as he watched her leave out, letting out a relieved breath as he turned to his sister, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Mercedes giggled as she stood up, picking up her bowl, "Now finish up, so we can get on with this day."

* * *

Mercedes parked her car into the parking lot, shutting off her engine. She looked up at the school and sighed before opening her door and getting out, while her brother did the same, "Hey, come here."

Moses was almost to the sidewalk when he heard her call him, turning back around, he watched as she walked up.

"I know you're getting older and stuff, but you're still my little Moe, so give me a hug." Mercedes chuckled when she saw him let out a defeated sigh, leaning over to give him a hug, "I love you and have a good day."

"You too." He said with a smile as he hugged her back before letting go, giving her a small wave before heading up to his school.

Mercedes smiled as she placed her bag on her shoulder and turned down into her own direction. Hearing the first bell ring, she rolled her eyes and looked both ways before crossing the street. As she walked up the sidewalk, her steps started to slow down when she saw a boy staring at her with a creepy smile on his face. A frown deepen on her lips as she watched him starting to make his way to her.

"You're Mercedes Jones, am I right?"

Mercedes stared at him with a raised brow, "Who wants to know?"

The unknown boy let out a breathy chuckle as he held out his hand, "My name is Barry, but you can call me Bar. I'm your tour guide for your first day. Please don't get freaked out by my creepy, smirky smile, I'm inherited it from my father."

Mercedes shook his hand and laughed at his words, "Duly noted. It's nice to meet you, Barry."

"Likewise. Let's get things started."

Mercedes followed behind him as they moved up the steps. For the next ten minutes, Barry had given her schedule, showed where her classes were going to be, and gave a brief tour of half of school with promises of showing her the rest later. They were just about to depart until they heard a loud thump on the floor, seeing that it was a girl who had fallen, causing her books to go everywhere.

Mercedes immediately went over to help her, eyes turning into a glare when she saw the boy laughing at her.

"Watch where you're going loser."

"You dumbass." Mercedes retorted back, causing everyone to gasp and looked on in shock as the boy turn around and stared at her, "You ran into her, not the other way around."

"Watch yourself newbie."

"I chew people up like you and don't hesitate to spit your ass back out." Mercedes spoke and didn't flinch when he stepped to her, a smirk twitching on her lips. Her view of the stranger only became blocked when Barry got in front of her.

"Okay, that's enough." Barry intervened as he looked over his shoulder, seeing that Eric had sent her a glare before walking off. He turned back to the short diva in front of him, eyes wide, "Do you know who that was?"

"Don't care." Mercedes commented as she took her eyes off of him and bent down to continue to help the girl gather up her things, "Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded as she looked at her, giving a grateful smile as she stood up, "Thank you for sticking up for me and helping me with my books."

"Don't mention it." She smiled as she held out her hand to the pretty girl, "I'm Mercedes."

"Quinn." She shook her hand with a smile, hearing the warning bell ring, she pulled her bag on her shoulders and pushed her glasses up on her face, "I have to get to class. Thank you again for helping me."

Mercedes watched as she gave her a small wave before walking away, looking up when Barry began to speak.

"She use to be on top. Student council, beauty queen, cheerleader, etc."

"What happened?"

"Not my story to tell, beautiful." Barry gave a small grin as he looked down at his watch, "Well, I should get to class. I'll see you later and before I forget, Welcome to Langston."

Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest and began to head to her own class, deep in thought. This was going to be an interesting year, she could already tell.

* * *

After a busy morning with classes, Mercedes was so thankful it was lunch time. She had to admit that she enjoyed her classes and teachers so far. She even had a class with Quinn, which she was super happy about. She didn't know why, but she felt so close to her already. They even agreed to have lunch together so they could get to know each other.

Quinn moved her hair behind her ears as she crossed her legs, picking up her apple and taking a bite just as she saw Mercedes coming over, "Hey."

"Hi." Mercedes smiled as she sat down, placing the tray on the table, sitting her bag next to her on the seat, "Is it always so crowded inside?"

Quinn chuckled as she nodded her head, "Yeah, especially doing the winter time. That's why I always come out here."

Mercedes glanced around the patio and saw that a few tables on the top level were full, but where she and Quinn were wasn't.

Quinn saw the question in her eyes and decided to answer it, "People have graciously designated the lower level to the outcasts and when there is just not anymore room left."

"Seriously? People need to grow the hell up."

Quinn let out a quiet chuckle as she stared at the young woman in front of her, tilting her head, "You have no filter at all, do you Mercedes?"

"None what so ever." Mercedes giggled as she picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it, "As my new friend, that's the main thing you should know about me."

"Y-You want to be friends with me, seriously?"

Mercedes eyes went to her and frowned slightly when she saw the disbelieving look on her face, "Of course I do, why wouldn't I? I've literally met you for two minutes this morning and could already tell you have the sweetest soul ever. You remind me of my friends back in Dallas."

Quinn felt a big smile take over her lips as she listened to her words, "So, you're from Dallas? Why did you move here?"

"My dad's job. We've actually been here since the start of the summer." Mercedes started as she placed a chip in her mouth, hoping to continue on but stopped short when she saw four cheerleaders making their way over to the table.

Quinn turned her head when she heard someone clear their throat, seeing that it was her old friends, she gave them a curt nod before going back to her apple.

"Quinn, come back." The brunette started as she crossed her arms, staring at her, "We can help."

"I don't need your help and I don't want to come back. I'm good." She said in a frustrated tone as she stood up, picking up her things, she gave Mercedes an apologetic look before speaking, "I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course." Mercedes answered as she watched on in confusion as she abruptly left. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with what Barry said earlier. Watching as the girls left without uttering a word, she rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to text her brother.

* * *

Sam moved his fingers quickly across his phone as he walked out on the field. Today was his first day back and he has been waiting for the end of day. End of the day meant football, and football was definitely his life. He was the quarterback, has been since he was a freshman and now he was entering his junior year. He was pretty excited for this season, but he had no idea how much it was about to get shaken up.

"Coach is pissed at you because you're late and the fact that the cheerleaders are hogging half of the field for their own tryouts."

Sam looked up from his phone and rolled his eyes at his best friend, "I literally had class on the other side of campus and I came straight here, Mike."

"You don't have to tell me bro." Mike crossed his arms after he shrugged, gesturing towards the field, "He just needs his QB here for tryouts. Which, by the way, I don't understand why we're doing it on the first day of school, but it really hasn't been bad. These guys are good."

"Better than us good?" Sam asked with a knowing smirk, laughing when Mike gave him a look.

"Of course not, but I ain't denying talent."

Sam chuckled as he looked out towards the field and saw Eric, frowning almost immediately. He didn't like him for reasons, and his hate for him only grew stronger from what happened last year.

"I heard some new girl ripped him apart this morning for messing with Quinn."

Sam took his eyes off of him and looked over to his best friend in shock, "Really?" Seeing him nod, he shook his head just as their coach called for both of them, "Good."

Mercedes had just finish texting her dad about dinner as she walked down the steps. She was so happy to be done with her first day and she had to admit, it wasn't that bad. Besides Quinn, she actually met a couple more people who she vibe with today. Now, she was heading to her car, where her brother was waiting on her so they could go home. Hearing the commotion coming from beside her, she looked onto the field and saw all the tryouts going on.

"We need a backup quarterback, Sam. End of the story." Coach told the young man as he protested, blowing the whistle for the practice drills to start.

Sam watched in horror as the ones trying out for his position undeniably failed. He winched slightly when one of them overthrew it, the ball heading right towards the bleachers.

Mercedes stepped back when she saw the ball, raising a brow as she looked over to who threw it before picking it up.

"Don't hurt yourself sweetheart, I'll come get it." Sam called out, causing his teammates to chuckle in amusement.

"No thanks, _sweetheart_." Mercedes yelled back as she tossed the ball in her hand, a smirk appearing on her lips as she positioned herself, throwing the ball in a perfect spiral before walking away, leaving every single male on that field in shock.

Coach Mac watched in silence as Mike caught the ball, his eyes going to the now retrieving form of the girl. He had never seen anything like it before in his life. A girl could actually pick up a football, and know what to do with it. There was no way he could let an arm like that get away, no way.

* * *

 **A/N. And now you probably guessed what direction I'm taking this story in! I'm back you guys with another Samcedes stories. Yes, yes, yes. This story will definitely had the concept of my favorites shows, Pitch and Bella and The Bulldogs (Which both got cancelled because the general pop was shook) and the movie, The Longshots but I will of course be adding my own twists. Now, what do you guys think of Vivian and Moses so far? Oh, I'm using Barry instead of Sebastian for the name (Grant Gustin FC if you didn't pick up on that lol) You can definitely tell early on that Quinn and Mercedes are going to be super close. Any guesses on what happened in her past? Gave a little background on Sam, but fair warning, he is very conceited, which causes him and Mercedes to not mesh well in the beginning. Hope you're ready for another Samcedes journey, buckle up and enjoy the ride!**


	2. An Expected Welcome

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Duncan Jones- Dennis Haysbert**

 **Coach Thomas Mac- David Denman**

* * *

As soon as Mercedes and Moses got home, the two headed straight to their rooms to get cleaned up. After a long day, and thankfully no homework for now, they were both hoping to get a movie in after dinner.

Mercedes smiled once she saw her father sitting the plates around the table, going over and wrapping him up into a big hug, "Daddy."

Duncan chuckled as he hugged her back, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Hey you."

"I'm glad you were able to make it on the first night of the school year." She said as she let go, moving her hair behind her ears as she went and took a seat.

"I am too." Duncan replied as he sat the last plate down, taking a deep breath as he took his own seat, "You know that some nights I will have to work late, but I'm happy that tonight wasn't one of those nights."

Moses came into the dining room and instantly smiled when he saw his father, walking over to give him a fist bump, "Hey Pops."

"Hey son, how was your first day?"

Before he could say anything, they heard the sound of heels coming down the hallway, indicating that Vivian was home. With that being said, Duncan had took the honors of cooking for tonight.

"No, no, and no. We will finish this conversation when you both get out of class." Vivian said into the phone before hanging up, sighing as she looked at the faces of her family, "I swear the other two are nothing like our babies."

Mercedes snorted at the mention of her two older brothers, Jamison and Nehemiah, who were both away in college at Texas A&M. Jamison was a freshman, while Nehemiah was a sophomore.

"How was your first day, my loves?"

"It wasn't too bad, to be honest." Moses piped in as he picked up his fork, digging into vegetables.

"Make any friends?"

"You don't make friends on the first day, mom..only associates and then you see if they build up to be friends."

"That true in some cases." Mercedes started as she turned to look at everyone, placing some potatoes in her mouth, "I made one today. Her name is Quinn and she's the absolute sweetest."

Duncan smiled as he cut the steak up with his knife, raising his eyes to look at her, "That's great honey. You should invite her over for dinner one night."

"Most definitely will." Mercedes gave him a smile before picking up her fork again, "How was y'alls day?"

"Long."

Moses chuckled when both of his parents answered at the same time. Hearing the house phone ring, he was about to get up from the table but his mom stopped him.

"Let it go to voicemail."

"Yes ma'am."

Mercedes picked up her glass of water and took a sip before speaking, "So Dad, when are we going to get to meet your business partner?"

"Actually, he has invited us to have dinner with his family as soon as his wife gets back in town from work. Since she is a fashion designer, she's in Milan for a fashion show."

Mercedes looked at Moses before they both bursted out in laughter, catching their parents off guard.

Vivian moved the wine glass from her lips, raising her brow at the two, "Care to enlighten us on what's so funny?"

"No, we don't share our sibling insiders with parentals." Mercedes smirked as she placed some squash in her mouth, watching as both of her parents rolled their eyes at her. She smiled as they went on and continued their family dinner. They finished up with talking about each other's day. It wasn't too long before the leftovers were put up, dishes were washed, and the family was heading up their rooms for the night.

* * *

The next couple of days went by pretty well. She had transitioned so easily Monday that she really didn't have anything to worry about for the rest of the week. It wasn't turning out as bad as she expected to be. Although she did still miss home, she was actually enjoying herself here. Opening up her locker, she placed her two books in just to pull her History one out.

"Hey Mercedes."

Mercedes turned on her heels and smiled at the girl in front of her, "Hey Quinn, I was just about to text you."

"Really?" She asked as she placed her hands on her book bag straps, looking at her with a smile, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come stay with me this weekend." Mercedes started as she closed her locker, pulling her bag up on her shoulder as she turned to face her.

"As in a sleepover?"

"Yeah." She smiled as she stared at her, "It will give us a chance to get to know each other better. I mean, only if you want too."

"I do. It's been awhile since I've actually done something like this." Quinn said softly before sighing, looking up at her with a sad smile, "Thank you for inviting me, seriously."

"No need to thank me." Mercedes smiled as she leaned over and gave her hug before pulling back and linking their arms together, "You can ride with me to school tomorrow."

"Okay." Quinn nodded with a smile. She was grateful that Mercedes' came in her life when she did. She was an amazing friend and she could tell that after just these few days of knowing her. Hearing her phone buzzed, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen, "Oh gosh, I forgot I had a meeting. I'll talk to you later, Cedes."

"Alright." She watched as she waved before heading down the hallway. Looking at her watch, she began to head the other way. It was the last period of the day, and hers just happened to be a free one. Some may usually go home, but she had to wait so she could pick her little brother up. She was just about to open the door to the patio until she heard someone clear their throat and call her name.

"Excuse me, Mercedes Jones?"

Mercedes turned around and found a man standing behind her, raising a brow as she stared at him, reaching into her purse for her pepper spray, "Who wants to know?"

"I'm sorry for just popping up on you." He said when he saw how she was looking, causing him to step back a bit, "My name is Coach Mac and I'm the football coach."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you..I guess." Mercedes let out a chuckle as she held out her hand for him to shake, once he did, she pulled back and closed the door, "What can I help you with coach?"

"I saw you throw the ball back to our practice area Monday and Ms. Jones, I just have one question for you. Have you ever considered playing football?"

Mercedes stared at him for a moment before she laughed, shaking her head, "Well, if you haven't notice, I'm a girl. It's kind of a forbidden rule that girls shouldn't play football. I tried to play at my old school back in Houston, but..yeah."

Coach Mac nodded his head understandably, "I understand and let me just say that there is no official rule stating that a girl cannot play. People, mostly men, are just sexist." He admitted honestly as he looked at her, "Our football tryouts were this week and we have found a few good kids. We are in need of a second quarterback and you have a special gift, I saw that from one throw. I guess what I asking is, will you join the football team as quarterback?"

Mercedes eyes went wide as her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that he was asking her this. Playing football for a school officially has always been something she wanted to do and she couldn't believe that he was basically giving her the opportunity, "Coach, that would be amazing but I don't want to come in and cause any trouble."

"Just think about it and talk to your parents, okay? Our first game is in three weeks and practice starts Wednesday."

Mercedes thought for a second and shook her head. No, she wasn't going to think about it. This was something she had wanted to do for awhile, to hell with anyone who didn't like it, "You know what, count me in."

Coach smiled at her before he nodded. He knew he was taking a risk with this but he didn't care. This young woman had talent that deserved to be seen, and who was he to deny that, "Yes ma'am. Meet me tomorrow on the field at three."

"Yes sir, thank you so much." She said as she shook his hand again before walking back out. She couldn't believe that just happened but she was beyond excited. She knew the backlash that might come with it and she was prepared for it.

* * *

Sam chewed on his gum as he leaned against the fence. He was so thankful that this week was coming to an end and that tryouts were finally over. Its been a long week of trying to get some new players and to him, it was a few that were good but none of them were good enough to take his position. He turned when he saw a girl coming from the side of his eye, seeing that it was the same one from Monday, he smirked as he watched her come up, "Cheer tryouts are in the gym, sweetheart."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms, matching his smirk internally as she went and stood beside the coach.

"She's not looking from cheer tryouts." Coach Mac spoke with a smile before looking at his team, seeing the confused looks on not only his players faces but also his coaching staff, "Everyone this is Mercedes Jones and she is your new quarterback."

The smile from Sam's faced dropped as a collective gasp ran throughout everyone, but was overshadowed when he yelled, "WHAT?"

"You heard him, _sweetheart_." Mercedes said as she glared at him before looking around at everyone. This was just the welcome and reaction she was banking on.

"Coach, she's a girl." Mike pointed out the obvious, gulping lowly when he saw the look on Mercedes' face, "I m-mean, no offense but.."

"What Mike is trying to say is that girls can't play football and that's final." Eric glared at Mercedes, already not liking the girl for what she said to him earlier in the week.

Mercedes walked up to him, causing one of the assistants to get between them, "Can't? You mean are not allowed to because of sexist asses like yourself?"

Eric took his eyes off of her and turned to the coaches before walking away, "I ain't playing with no girl on the team."

"You man enough to knock a girl down in the hallway, but ain't man enough to play with one on the team?" Mercedes yelled out, seeing him turn around for a second before he continued on.

 _So she was the one that helped Quinn_ Sam thought but he was still angry. He was getting replaced and by a girl at that.

"If you want to quit, that's fine by me. Anybody else want to join him?" Coach Mac asked, watching as four more left but everyone else stayed put, "Coach Leo is going to announce the underclassmen who made the team. Congratulations and practice starts Wednesday at five. Sam and Mercedes, come with me please."

Sam pushed off the fence angrily as he followed behind his coach. Once they got further away from the team and to the side, he immediately started to lose it, "Coach, I can't believe you're replacing me. I've been on this team since the beginning and now you're just letting this chick, who didn't even tryout, come and take my spot?"

Mercedes gave him a harsh stare, "This chick has a name, and it's Mercedes."

"Enough." Coach Mac cut in and stared at them both before his eyes went to Sam, "Look Sam, it's not like you want be playing. Both of you will be getting equal amount of playing time."

"But she's starting..why?"

"Because I said so. Now if you don't like it, you're welcome to join Eric and the others."

Sam rolled his jaw as he tried to calm down, looking over at her, the frown deepen on his lips. He did not like her one bit, but he wasn't going to let her stop him from doing what he loved, "I'm not quitting but don't expect me to like her."

"You don't have to like me, baby boy. Just make sure you do your job." Mercedes commented before she walked away, bumping him in the process. Yep, they definitely didn't get off on the right start.

* * *

 **A/N. OUCH! What an icy reception! Let's just say, these two will be bumping heads for awhile. So excited for Quinncedes sleepover. We will find out a lot about Quinn and her background. We also we get to meet Mercedes' older brothers soon, I have a feeling y'all are going to love them. We also are going to get to know more about Sam next update! Are you guys enjoying this story so far?**


	3. Friends & Enemies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Leo Bridges- Peyton 'Alex' Smith**

 **Daisy Evans- Laura Oceane**

* * *

The weekend couldn't come quick enough for Mercedes. After the icy reception she received from the team, she happily left the field and headed to her car. Her brother was picked up by their mom earlier so it was just her and Quinn. The ride to her house was unsurprisingly fun and the excitement was clear as day. The girls were pumped about the weekend, which they knew early on without a doubt they were going to have a good time.

"Wow..oh wow, what do your parents do again?" Quinn asked in shocked as she stared at the large three story house once Mercedes' pulled into the driveway, already knowing what they did though.

Mercedes chuckled as she opened the garage and parked, turning off her engine, "I promise, it looks bigger than what it really is." She unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door, getting out. She closed the door and wrapped around her car, watching as her friend got her bag out.

Quinn placed her duffle bag on her shoulder before following behind Mercedes in the house. Looking around, she was amazed at how beautiful it was inside as well.

Vivian had came into the living room when she heard the door to the garage close. She knew that Mercedes was bringing a friend over and she couldn't wait to meet her. Coming out the kitchen, she was fully prepared to welcome the girl but was stopped in her tracks in surprise, "Lucy?"

Quinn eyes went wide when she saw the familiar woman, "Dr. Jones? Wait...you're Mercedes' mom? Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't connect that sooner."

Mercedes asked confusedly as she looked between the two, "Who's Lucy? And how do you two know each other?"

Quinn sighed as her eyes left Vivian's to look at Mercedes, beginning to fiddle with her hands nervously, "Lucy is my real name and your mom is my therapist."

Mercedes stared at her for a minute before looking at her mom, who just nodded in confirmation, "Oh, okay."

"I'm guessing Quinn is your middle name?" Vivian smiled when the girl nodded, going over to give her a hug, "Well, I certainly see why you and Mercedes immediately took a liking to each other."

Quinn let out a smile as she pulled back from the woman, "She's become a best friend to me already."

Mercedes smiled as she sat her keys on the counter before directing her next question to her mom, "Where's dad and Moses?"

"They are having their boys night." Vivian giggled as she gave her daughter a knowing look before crossing her arms, "Pizza should be here in about thirty minutes, money is on the counter. I'm going to get out your hair and I'll be in my room if you girls need me."

"Thanks mom." Mercedes spoke as she watched her nod before walking out, turning back to Quinn, "Let's head upstairs."

Quinn nodded as she followed behind her and walked up the stairs, once they got the second floor, they turned to the right to where her bedroom was located.

* * *

After the girls got settled in and took their showers, their were now sitting pajama clad in Mercedes' bed. They had finished just in time because the doorbell had rung with the pizza Vivian ordered. They learned so much about each other, their families, and even shared a lot of stories. They were both so happy that they gotten to know each other's likes and dislikes. The girls were having such a good time that they didn't even know that it was after one.

Quinn played with the end of the fuzzy blanket, looking over at Mercedes with a knowing look, "I know you want to ask, so go ahead."

Mercedes turned her head on the pillow, knowing exactly what she was talking about. It has been on her mind since she has met her on why she got pushed in the hallway, what Barry said about her once being popular, and what was with the tension with her and those cheerleaders, "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

"I want to because it's a big part of who I am and why I need to see your mom once a week." She let out a dry chuckle as she tucked some of her hair behind her ears, taking a deep breath, "Last year ended up being one of the worse years of my life. From family, friends, and what I thought was love..everything just went wrong. I got pregnant over the summer and you can probably guess who the father was.."

"I'm guessing Eric."

"We had been dating since eight grade. Honestly, he was such a sweet person..I just don't know what happened. Anyways, things started to change before I found out I was pregnant. He started to cheat on me with different girls in the school and once he found out about the pregnancy, he started spreading rumors about how much of a slut I was and that it could've been anyones baby. That's when my 'friends' turned their backs on me. He told me that I needed to get an abortion because there was no way he was taking care of a kid. My family surprisingly didn't disown me for it, and agreed that they were going to help, but I ended up decided to give him up for adoption." Quinn sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks, feeling Mercedes grab ahold of her hand, she gave her a sad smile, "After I was released from the hospita, my parents and little brother got into a horrible accident..they all died at the scene."

"Oh my god." Mercedes gasped in shocked as she listened to the story, tears evident in her eyes. Having to deal with idiots at school, giving up her baby, and losing her family broke her heart. She couldn't imagine losing her parents or siblings, she would literally fall apart. She was glad that the girl beside her had enough strength, and trust in her to share her story, "Quinn, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry you went through all of this. No one in the world deserves this."

"Up until I started seeing your mom this summer, I thought I did. I thought this was God's way of punishing me. I had a real hard time trying to cope with everything. So, I dropped out of every activity I was in, didn't have any real friends so I just stayed to myself mostly and focused on school" Quinn took her glasses off and wiped her face, sniffling as she turned to her, "We've only known each other for five days, but you are the realist friend I have ever had and I'm thankful that you are in my life."

"Dammit." She felt her tears finally fall as she leaned over and hugged her tightly, "Is it too soon to say the L word? If it is, oh well..I love you, Quinn and I'm so thankful you are in my life too."

Quinn chuckled as she hugged her back, laying her head down on her shoulder for a second, "I love you too."

After a few more moments, Mercedes finally let her go and wiped her own eyes, sighing, "You're so strong, thank you for sharing your story with me."

"Thank you for listening."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are living now?"

"My uncle actually took me in. My mom was his sister and he said there was no other place where I belonged. He says I'm the fourth child he never knew he wanted." Quinn placed her glasses back on her face before smiling, "So, it's been pretty good and actually therapeutic to be around family."

"Family is everything." Mercedes smiled as she gave her hand a squeeze before letting go, sitting up a bit, "Let's take a break from the heavy, emotional stuff. I want to share some big news. I haven't told my parents yet, so you'll be the first to know."

"What is it?"

"I got recruited to be on the football team." Mercedes chuckled when she saw her mouth drop and eyes go wide, "Growing up with brothers, I fell in love with sports and football is something that I really love and enjoy playing."

"Oh my god, this is great Mercedes. Do you know how many barriers you're going to break? And don't get me started on the history." Quinn said with a smile as she gave her a hug before pulling back, "What position?"

"Quarterback."

The smile from Quinn's face immediately dropped as she placed her hands over her mouth, "Oh no.."

"Oh no, what?" Mercedes asked confusedly once she saw how she reacted, "What?"

Quinn removed her hands, wincing a bit at the revelation and the one she was about to spring on her, "Sam Evans is my cousin."

Mercedes jolted up and stared at her in disbelief, "Holy hell..you can't be serious."

"Oh yeah, and I'm pretty sure he didn't take it well."

"Not at all but I could care less. He's a conceited, arrogant ass."

Quinn chuckled as she nodded her head, "He kind of is but once you get to know him, he's a sweetie pie."

Mercedes grunted as she rolled eyes, turning on the TV so they could watch a movie, "Yeah, that won't be happening anytime soon. My opinion of him will never change."

"Never say never." Quinn said with a smile as she laid back on the pillows, watching as she shook her head no. Chuckling, she rest her eyes for a moment and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went really well for the girls. Quinn got to meet Mercedes' dad and younger brother, who instantly took an liking to one another. The girls spent their Saturday exploring and shopping around Houston. Sunday morning, Mercedes had taken Quinn home, which she didn't see why Quinn was so shocked at her house when she was the one who literally lived in a mansion and she was thankful no one was there because she didn't want to run into Sam. Speaking of that subject, she had shared the news with her parents and let's just say, she was expecting the reaction she got. Her mom was not here for it at all and left it at that, while her dad was beyond happy but also worried about her safety, which her brothers were as well but they were so proud of her.

Wednesday had snuck up on her so quickly that she didn't have time to get herself together mentally for this practice. She knew that these boys were gunning for her, but she was not going to let that fog up her mind. She didn't have to prove herself to no one and she definitely wasn't going to do it for them. They had all received copies of plays to study for that weekend. The first practice started off simple with Coach Mac wanting her to do throwing drills first. As she did so, the rest of the coaching staff got to see what she was about and they were impressed. With two weeks of practice in, they were getting ready for their first game that was going to be next week.

"She's taking these hits like a champ." Mike commented as he looked away from the field once he saw the line purposely not blocking for her, causing her to get hit every time, "Hate to admit it man but she has an arm."

"But she's not better than me, Mike. There's no way in hell she should be taking my spot, let alone be on this team." He argued as he tore his eyes from the girl and looked at his best friend, "We're going to be the laughing stock of this city once news get out that we have a girl as a quarterback."

"Stop whining, Evans. This isn't the first time a girl has played football. You need to chill out and get over yourself." Leo said as he sent his friend a glare before picking up his helmet and walking out to where she was.

Mercedes spit the mouthpiece out her mouth, huffing loudly as she laid back on the ground, squinting when the sun hit her eyes. Okay, the practices have been going as she expected. They were intentionally not running the plays correctly, causing her to get hit. Thing was she knew this was borderline hazing and she just hoped that when it came to the games that they could actually be a team and block for her. The coaches pulled the guys out who were doing it and had them sit out for the remainder of practice. Coming out of her thoughts, she looked up when she noticed a hand out reached, seeing that it was Leo, she gave him a small smile as she grabbed it, thanking him for helping her up. Along with five other guys, he has been nothing but nice to her since they've met.

"Sorry these guys are being a bunch of sexist assholes." Leo commented as he took some of the grass off her helmet before helping her take it off.

"Don't apologize. Unfortunately, I expected it all, but let me just let you know Leo, it's not going to break me. They and anyone else out there who doesn't like it, are not going to make quit." Mercedes shrugged with a smile, brushing some of her hair back behind her ear, "Quitting is not in me."

Leo smiled at her as he tilted his head, "That's a good thing too." He looked to the side and saw a couple of news trucks coming up to the field, "Well, looks like the news is about to break."

Mercedes followed his line of sight and sighed, "Great, just great."

Leo patted her shoulder, causing her to turn back around, "You're going to be fine, Mercedes. Coach is going to make sure of that."

"Stop flirting with your teammate Leo and get out here."

Leo glared at the defensive back, Aaron before rolling his eyes, looking back at Mercedes, "We can talk later."

Mercedes nodded at him before turning around, hearing her coach call her and Sam up, rolling her eyes when the boy glared at her, "Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

Sam opened the door to his home and closed it shut, throwing his keys down on the table. He was so over today, scratch that, over these past couple of weeks, he didn't know what to do. He had came into this school year excited not only ready for his junior year, but prepared to lead his team to their first championship. He was absolutely frustrated and upset that he probably wasn't going to get a chance to do so just because of the changes that has been made.

Daisy heard the front door shut and she slid off the stool, picking up her bowl of grapes and heading to the living room, where she saw one angry looking brother of her. Twenty year old Daisy was the eldest out of the three. She was working her on her teaching degree at The University of Houston, "I just saw the news. I'm sorry you lost your spot Sam, but seeing those clips, she's a total badass."

Sam rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the couch, running his hands over his face, "And here I thought you would be on my side and see that this is completely wrong. Not only is she a girl playing football, but she took my spot."

"And I didn't know that my brother was a sexist. Girls are just as capable of doing what boys do..if not, probably better." Daisy pointed out as she down on the table in front of him, "You're acting like you're not playing at all. Coach literally said that you both will be getting equal playing time and you know that man never lies."

"You don't get it, Daisy."

"I don't? Then explained it to me, Sam."

"I've worked my ass off since the beginning of freshman year to get where I am. To see someone come in and just snatch that away from me hurts and it pisses me off."

"And you know what, I understand bro, I really do but be grateful that you're still on the team." Daisy stated as she leaned forward, "Look, just keep focusing on you. She's not going to get in the way of you accomplishing that. Let's be realistic here, come to senior year, scouts are not going to be looking for a girl to play college football, they're going to be looking for you. That's just the reality of this world, so like I said, you only need to worry about what you're bringing to the table for the next two seasons."

Sam listened to what his sister was saying and nodded. She was preaching nothing but the truth. As much as it angered him that he was going to be the second string, that wasn't going to effect his potential scout looks. He raised his head once he heard the door close, seconds later, his cousin appearing around the corner, "Hey Q."

"Don't hey me, Sam." Quinn said as she walked over to where he was, catching both of her cousins off guard, "Just so you know, Mercedes is my friend, has been since the beginning of the school year. The way you guys are treating her is straight trash and purposely hitting her in practice is an all time low. I can't believe you out of all people would let someone go through that." She stated as she glared at him before walking off angrily.

"Wow..okay..yeah, I'm done with you for now little brother. Regardless if you like her or not, that's your teammate. I just pray to god that this season you boys actually block for her against opposing teams."

Sam winced as she smacked him upside his head and got up from the table, leaving the room. He groaned to himself as he laid back on the couch. This was too much to handle, and no matter how much he voiced his frustrations and thought that he was in the right, it always ended up being his fault.

* * *

 **A/N. Let me know your thoughts. Are you guys enjoying this story? Can't wait for y'all to read future chapters!**


	4. A Man's Sport

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Bryson Green- Kofi Siriboe (he's just..heart eyes)**

 **Garret Barkley- Austin Falk**

 **Amanda Lee- McKaley Miller**

 **Galvin Evans- Kurt Russell**

 **Shana Evans- Brenda Strong**

* * *

"You know you should think about transferring to my school. You've been the topic lately and it's been nothing but positive praises."

"Which I still can't believe. You go to a snooty rich white people private school in the city. They are all bitches to me." Santana responded with a frown as Tina roll her eyes and went back over to the cash register.

Mercedes chuckled at them as she shook her head. Over the summer, she decided to get a job. She has always been independent and wanted to work for things instead of just getting money from her parents. She had applied and immediately got a job at one of the most famous diner chains in Houston. She had met her now close friends, Tina and Santana, here and although different, the trio clicked instantly clicked. All three were the same age but went to different schools. Santana actually went to her rival school.

"Anyways, they are all assholes, especially the ones at my school. It only worsen when that jerk Eric transferred over." Santana added, rolling her eyes along with Mercedes, "But you keep doing you, mama. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Tana."

"Ladies, we have half of a football team coming in. I'm going to need an extra hand on the floor because people wanted to call in 'sick'." Their manager Laurel, who was only five years older than them fussed as she grabbed some menus.

Mercedes giggled as she pushed away from the counter in her skates. Yes, their uniform included white button down shirts, a skirt for girls and pants for boys. It was optional for the skates and the skirts really, but Mercedes decided that it would be fun and it gave an old fashioned vibe. She was glad she had mastered skating while balancing trays over the summer. Pulling her pad and pen from the pocket apron, she rolled over to one of the tables once they got seated and smiled, "Hi, I'm.."

"Mercedes Jones." One of them said as he gave the girl a smile, holding out his hand, "I'm Bryson Green and we play you Friday."

Mercedes shook his hand and gave everyone at the table another smile, "Well, it's nice to meet y'all and welcome to Houston."

"Athletic, friendly and beautiful. What a great combo for a wife." Another boy said as he nodded his head approvingly.

Mercedes laughed as she rolled her eyes, "What can I get you guys?" After an a very entertaining ordering process, Mercedes finally made her way to give the ticket to the cooks before going to make their drinks. Once she did that and got it to them, she turned around when she heard doors opening, indicating customers, "Just when I need a break from them, here they go." She mumbled as she watched some of her own teammates come into the diner, skating towards Santana, "You and Bree got dibs."

"Ugh, I always get them."

Sam grunted once they came in, seeing the last person he wanted to see at the moment, "It's like we can't escape her."

"I wouldn't want to. She's a sweetheart, you guys are just jerks." Leo's girlfriend Amanda said as she grabbed his hand and led them to the counter.

"It's not like we can avoid her. She's our teammate, whether y'all like it or not. So, in my humble opinion, y'all need to have some respect for her." Garret, who was a graduating next year spoke up. He was one of the few who accepted Mercedes right off the back. He was sick of the rest of his teammates acting like a bunch of immature pigs about it.

Sam frowned slightly as he picked up the menu, grunting lowly, "I don't see why she has a job anyways. Her dad works with my dad at the oil rig."

"Maybe because it's none of your business what she does." Santana came up as she glared at him, placing a hand on her hips, "This diner has eight different locations, you can happily find another."

"But we will miss your pleasant personality, Santana."

Santana glared at Mike as she pulled out her pad, "What do you idiots want to eat?"

"Isn't that the team from California we're playing Friday?"

"Yeah, I guess. Riverbank, right?" Santana asked as she picked up their menus, seeing them nod, "Hm, I wish they resided here. They're helluva nice and accepting to the fact that a girl can play football."

Sam rolled his eyes at the dig before watching her walk away, seeing Mercedes come back out with a tray. He watched her for a minute as she went back over to them, taking note to how overly friendly the one on the end was to her.

Santana watched Sam closely once she got back behind the counter and raised a brow. Smirking to herself knowingly, she watched as Mercedes came back to the counter, "Baby girl."

Mercedes folded the page, looking up at her she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Yes Santana."

"That disgusting couple over there wants you to wait on them."

Mercedes turned into the direction she pointed in, smiling as she walked over to where they were, "Hey cuties."

"Hey girl." Amanda smiled as she closed her menu up, turning around in her chair to give her a side hug. Leo gave her a hug as well before pulling back, laughing when his girlfriend spoke again, "Who's the guy over there flirting with you?"

Mercedes pursed her lips as she went to ignore what she just said, "What can I get y'all?"

"Avoidance is not a good look."

"He's the quarterback from Riverbank. Bryson Green." Leo answered for Mercedes, much to Amanda's dismay, "I'll have a fried chicken sandwich."

Amanda frowned when they purposely tried to stop the conversation from happening, glaring at them both, "I'll take some loaded fries."

"Let me go put that in." Mercedes smirked at her as she skated backwards, chuckling when she rolled her eyes. Turning around, she tried to stopped herself when she bumped into someone, "Sorry." Seeing that it was Sam, she watched as he bumped his way purposely passed her, "Ass."

Tina saw what happened and she went up to her friend, "Is he still mad about you being on the team?"

"Yes, and honestly it's getting frustrating. I'm good with ignoring people but something about him just infuriates me."

Tina didn't have a chance to respond to her friend as one of the cooks spoke, "Your orders are ready Mercedes."

Mercedes excused herself as she went and picked up the tray, going back over to the table, she handed everyone their plates before sitting the tray behind her on the table, "Alright boys, I am off for the night so here are your tickets and I guess I'll see you all Friday night."

"Yes ma'am. This shall be an interesting game." Bryson said as he pulled his wallet, grabbing a ten dollar bill. Seeing her open her mouth, he shook his head, "Nope, please don't give me that speech about not accepting tips. Just take the money."

"I agree."

Mercedes sighed before she chuckled, once she saw them holding out the cash, she grabbed it and thanked each of them, "You fellows have a good night."

"You too, Ms. Jones."

Mercedes smiled as she picked up the tray and headed to the back. Her shift turned out to be a great one, despite the tension between her and Sam.

* * *

Mercedes slid on her dress, looking in the mirror to make sure she didn't mess up her makeup. Tonight was the night her family was finally having dinner and meeting her dad's business partner. She honestly did not want to go once she found out the man was none of than Galvin Evans, who just so happens to be Sam's father.

"Cedes, are all these from football?"

Mercedes came out of her thoughts when her little brother came into the room, looking at him through the mirror, she watched as he stared at her bruised up back, "Yeah, but I'm okay."

Moses shook his head as he leaned forward and zipped up her dress to cover them, walking in front of her, "Are they purposely hurting you?"

"It's nothing I can't handle, Moe. I promise." Mercedes gave him a reassuring smile as she slid into her strappy black heels, turning to him fully, "I know you say you're happy for me playing, but I want to know how you really feel."

"I am happy but I'm also scared for you, Cedes. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Moses said as he looked at her, sighing, "But knowing my sister, you're going to be fine and I for one can't wait for you to prove to the haters wrong."

Mercedes smiled as she stood up and hugged him, "Have I told you lately how much of a wonderful little brother you are?"

"Usually at least once a week, but you've been slacking." He chuckled as he hugged her back before letting go, hearing their dad calling for them, "Welp, here we go."

"You got that right, bud." She grabbed her phone from off her bed and followed behind him, turning off the lights before heading down the stairs and to the truck.

The ride over to Evans' house was quick and her dad and brother had done most of the talking. Vivian was still upset at her daughter for the news she sprung on her two weeks ago, and it was really hurting Mercedes. She valued her mom's opinion more than anything in the world, and unfortunately, this one stung. Feeling the truck come to a stop and park, she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door.

Quinn was touching up her lipgloss when she heard doors close from outside her window, leaning forward and moving her curtains back, she smiled when she saw that it was the Jones family. Closing up her gloss, she sat the tube down on her vanity before walking out of her room. She was thankful that her room was on the first floor because stairs were going to kill her in the heels in she had on.

Shana was helping her husband with his tie when she saw Quinn head for the door, "Are they here?"

"Yes ma'am." Quinn answered as she made it to the front, opening up the door, she smiled at them once they made up the steps, "Hi everyone."

"Hey Quinn."

"Come on in." She said as she moved aside so they could enter the house. Closing the door back, she turned around and greeted everyone with a hug just as her aunt and uncle came into the foyer.

"Duncan." Galvin greeted his business partner with a smile as he shook his hand, "Glad y'all could make it."

"Thank you for having us." Duncan replied as he turned to his wife, smiling, "This is my wife Vivian, our youngest son Moses and our daughter, Mercedes."

"It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Shana, Galvin's wife." She greeted with a smile as she went and hugged each of them, Galvin doing the same once she finished, "Let's head to the dining room."

Quinn waited till everyone left out before she went over to Mercedes, smiling, "You look gorgeous. I'm loving these heels."

"Thank you, beautiful. Can you believe that my brother actually brought these for me last year for Christmas? I was actually shocked he had taste, but come to find out, his girlfriend assisted him."

Quinn laughed as she wrapped her arm around hers and started to lead her to the dining room. Seeing them start to sit down, she saw Daisy making her way over, "Mercedes, this is Sam's older sister, Daisy and that little guy in her arms is their little brother, Brooks."

Daisy smiled as she came over and gave her a side hug, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Mercedes sent her a smile as well as her eyes went to the boy, seeing him stare at her with so much curiosity, "Hey there cutie."

The three year old gave a shy grin before turning his head and hiding into his sister's shoulder, causing them to laugh.

Sam walked down the stairs once he heard laughter that indicated that their guests were here. Walking into the room, he plastered a smile on his face as he entered.

"About time you came down." Shana sent him a small glare before turning to the Jones' family, "This is my oldest, Sam. Sam, this is Duncan, Vivian, Moses and I believe you already know Mercedes."

"It's nice to meet y'all." He said as he went over and shook Duncan and Moses hands, giving Vivian a hug. He turned around and saw Mercedes coming back fully into the room with Quinn and his siblings, giving her a nod, "Mercedes."

"Samuel." She responded as she stared him, watching with a raised brow as he pulled out the chair, gesturing for her to sit. She thanked him before sitting down, ignoring the look her mom was throwing at her.

Daisy glanced between the two before sitting her brother in his chair, taking her own seat afterwards. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

The dinner had flowed on well, much to Sam and Mercedes surprise. The adults were the ones mainly talking, and surprisingly enough, Sam was quite pleasant this evening. The families got to learn more about each other and even found that they had a lot in common. The Evans' had learned that there was actually two more members of the family, who were missing this dinner due to school, and the Jones' had found out that Brooks was actually adopted. After the delicious meal, Shana had brought out her famous cherry pie for dessert, which promoted a conversation Mercedes knew was going to happen sooner or later.

"So Mercedes.." Daisy started after she placed some of the pie in Brooks mouth, "I must say I'm pretty excited for the game tomorrow. You're about to make history at this school, girl."

"Which is absolutely amazing." Shana added as she sent the girl a warm smile, "Tell us how you came about wanting to play football."

"My brothers actually. I mean, growing up, I was glued to them." She giggled as she moved some of her from out of her face, smiling a bit, "I literally wanted to do everything they did. Sports in general was something that we had in common. I have always played football in recreational programs and in the neighborhood I grew up in. It's just something I love and I'm glad I can be apart of the team at school."

Galvin sat his cup down as he listened to her, once she finished, he turned to her father, "How do you feel about her playing Duncan?"

"I have no problem with my daughter playing. She's beyond talented, and knows exactly what she's doing. I'm proud of her." Duncan stated as he gave him daughter a smile, getting one in return.

Sam looked between them and sighed, his eyes going over to his dad, who had this unreadable expression. He knew his dad because he was just like him. He wasn't going to hold his tongue at all and he knew this dinner was about to take a turn for the worse.

"I'll just be honest and give my opinion. I was shocked when it was not only announced that you were on the team but you were replacing my son."

"Galvin." Shana started as she glared harshly at her husband, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Honey, I'm just being real and giving my opinion like I stated. I don't think what she's doing is appropriate."

"You're way out line now Galvin. I will not let you sit here and disrespect my daughter."

"I'm not trying to disrespect her at all, Duncan. I promise." He tried to reassure him as he looked at everyone in the room, "I personally think girls shouldn't play. Football is a man's sport."

"Who are you to determine that?" Vivian spoke up as she sat up in her seat. She had been quiet for too long about this and she was livid. She knew she was upset at Mercedes for wanting to play and she was wrong for reacting how she did. But she would be damned if she let anyone sit up and try to make her daughter feel bad for her decision, "You will not sit here and undermine my daughter by telling her what she shouldn't be doing. She is very capable of playing football, trust me."

The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife as silence loomed in it. Sam looked over at Mercedes and was stunned into silence. For the first time ever, he didn't see that tough girl who he has been dealing with since day one. Instead, he saw tears glisten in her eyes as she did her best not to let show.

Mercedes suddenly scooted back and stood up, clearing her throat and speaking before she walked out, "I think I've overstayed my welcome."

"Cedes, wait." Quinn called after her as she stood up and went to follow her best friend. She couldn't believe her uncle at the moment.

"We all have." Duncan said as he got up from his seat, grabbing ahold of his wife's hand when she stood, heading out the dining room with their son in tow.

Shana shook her head disappointedly at her husband before she stood up, "Have a nice couple of nights out of our room." She went and grabbed Brooks out of Daisy's arms before heading for the stairs.

"Well..that could've gone better." Daisy placed another piece of pie in her mouth as she looked between her brother and father, raising her fork, "Piece of advice, it would great if you focused less on her gender and more on her talent."

Sam watched as his dad got up from the table without a word just as Quinn came back in and headed up the back stairs. He sighed as she leaned back in his chair, running his hands down his face. Tonight could've went a lot better than what it did.

* * *

After the dinner last night, the Jones' family went straight home and Mercedes went up to her room. She had did something she promised herself she would never do, and that was let someone's words get to her. With weeks of listening to news outlets and her peers bash her, this was her breaking point. There is only so much negativity a person can take before they've had enough. She is only human and she realized that she doesn't have to be strong all the time.

Leo walked to the other side of the locker room where he knew Mercedes was. He wanted to know how she was feeling for her first game but when he got to her, all he saw was a foreign scene. _Was_ _she_ _crying?_ He asked himself as he moved closer, eyes going wide. Yep, she was definitely crying, "Mercedes.."

"No, I'm not crying. My contacts were ripped." She answered truthfully as she placed them back into the holder, grabbing the cold towel to wipe her eyes, "I'm fine, and yes I'm a little nervous, but I'm fine."

Leo let out a relieved breath as he went and sat on the bench in front of her, "You're going to do great."

"Yeah, let's just hope and pray my line realizes we're on the same team." She mumbled as she moved the towel from her eyes and looked at him, sighing at how blurry her sight was before she picked her glasses up and placed them on, "Dammit. I don't have an extra pair on me."

"Ah, don't fret baby deer. When I tell you we have everything you may need if something goes wrong, I'm not exaggerating."

"Baby deer?"

"Mhm, it kind of stuck with me when Amanda said you reminded her of one. Adorable and innocent with pretty eyes." He said as he went over and grabbed the box, looking at the size before handing it back to her and walking away, "Come with me."

Mercedes giggled at the nickname, shaking her head as she stood up and followed behind him just as their coaches came in.

"Alright everyone, gather around." Coach Mac said as he came from out of the office to address them, "This is our first game of the season and it's a non-conference one. The only thing I need to say to you all right now is to play hard and play together."

Sam leaned against the wall as he listened to what his coach was saying, his eyes wondering around the room before they landed on Mercedes.

"Sam..Mercedes, y'all want to say anything?"

Mercedes thanked Leo quietly as he held the container for her, taking her glasses off, she began to put the contacts in her eyes. Hearing Coach Mac's question, she continued to do what she was doing, "Let Sam have the floor. I don't want it to seem like I've being shown favoritism because I am a bitch."

Leo mouth dropped as he stared down at her, looking up at his teammates and coaches who were stunned into silence.

"We've never called you that, Mercedes."

"Maybe not aloud but I'm pretty sure y'all been thinking it..especially you." Mercedes titled her head back down and stared at Sam for a minute before walking back to her side to get her helmet.

Coach Mac sighed at them before shaking his head, "You know what, back to what I originally said. We're a team, and we're going to work together to get this win. Hands in."

Mercedes came back and placed her hand on Leo's shoulder, waiting for them the break before she headed for the door. As she got out and started to walk up, she felt someone come beside her and put their arm around her.

"Don't worry, princess. No matter how most of them may feel about you, we are always going to have your back."

"Thanks G, seriously. You and Leo are the only ones on this team that doesn't treat me differently."

"Girl or not, you have talent and showcasing your talent should never be denied because of who you are." He smiled as he pinched her cheek, earning a groan in response, "You're going to be okay kid and things will get better."

Mercedes smiled at him as she nodded, watching him let go, she placed on her helmet so she could get ready to run out. She was thankful for the little talk they just had because she needed it.

* * *

To say the first game was amazing would be an understatement. Mercedes' and the boys ended up winning 27-21. Mercedes did so well as a starter and one thing she was glad about was that her line did block for her. After doing an interview with one of the local news station, she gave the woman a smile before walking away, immediately being brought into a big hug by her father.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad." She smiled as she hugged him back tightly before letting go. Seeing her brother come up right after to hug her, the smile never left her face.

"You were amazing, like for real. I was shook."

"Thank you." Mercedes chuckled as she let go of him, looking over at her mom, she smiled once she saw the tears in her eyes, "Mom.."

Vivian just leaned forward and hugged her tightly, letting her tears fall, "Seeing you out there made me so proud. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time, baby."

"Thank you, mom." She whispered as she hugged her back, letting go after a moment, "I'll meet you guys at home."

"Okay, be careful." Duncan told his daughter before he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, heading to the car with Moses right behind them.

Mercedes thanked some of the people who passed by and congratulated her. Hearing someone clear their throat, she turned around and found Bryson a few feet away.

"You are damn good, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes smiled as the boy as he walked up to her, "Well thank you kindly, sir."

"I hate that this is the only time we'll see each other. I enjoyed playing against you." Bryson sent her a smile as he towered over of her, "You're amazing, I hope you know that. I also hope you have an amazing season and lead your team to the championship."

"Thank you, Mr. Bryson. I wish the same for you and your team."

"Thank you." He said as he continue to stare at her for a moment, "I'm going to go out on a limb here. The next time I see you and if we're both still single, I'll like to take you out on a date. Can we shake on that?"

Mercedes chuckled at how serious he was, feeling her cheeks heat up when he smirked and held out his hand, "I guess I can bargain with that."

"Good." He took ahold of hand and pulled her close, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to her cheek.

"I'll be damn." Santana mouth dropped as she watched the scene before her, jabbing Quinn in her side with her elbow, nodding her head towards the field.

Quinn looked into the direction she was looking in and her mouth dropped as well, seeing the boy pull away from Mercedes. She smiled a bit before turning to the side, catching someone in the corner of her eye. She smirked when she saw her cousin rolled his jaw before walking off the field. She wasn't going to say anything out loud, but she could tell he was definitely jealous.

"Have a safe flight back home." Mercedes gave him one last smile before biting down on her bottom lip, turning around and heading to the locker room. This had ended up being one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

 **A/N. HUBBA, HUBBA! A lot went on in this update! So much that I'm just going to shut up and let you review! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Brothers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **A MONTH LATER / LATE OCTOBER**

 **Jamison Jones- Luke James**

 **Nehemiah Jones- Brandon P. Bell**

* * *

Mercedes closed the door to her car and locked it behind her, walking up to the building with Moses beside her. It's been a whole month since her first game and she was surprised at how fast the season was going already. They have played four games since then and only lost one. She was thankful for a bye week they had because she had needed some much needed rest before this Homecoming game Friday.

Moses opened the door for her, sending her a smile when she thanked him. As they got in, he groaned loudly when he felt someone come behind him and pick him up, "Put me down."

Mercedes turned around and chuckled once she saw the scene before her, "He's not a kind anymore, you can't do stuff like that. He's a growing young man."

Nehemiah smirked as he put him down, wrapping his little brother into a hug, "He always going to be my little brother."

"Agreed and we're always going to be embarrassing the both of you." Jamison smiled as he went over and hugged his sister tightly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too." Mercedes smiled as she hugged him back before letting go and going over to do the same to Nehemiah. She was so happy that her brothers were in town. Thankfully, they had their own bye week this week and decided to come home for a few days. Mercedes' brothers also played football. Nehemiah was was a wide receiver while Jamison was a running back. Because of their strength and conditioning training last month, they had to miss her first game but they were so happy that she and her team had won.

"I'm going to let you go now because we went ahead and got you guys some ice cream." Nehemiah said as he let go of her and gestured to their table. He had texted her earlier and told her to bring Moses and meet them at a local Thai ice cream shop so they could have some rolled up ice cream, "Brownie and Vanilla for you, and Strawberry for you Moe."

"Thank you."

Jamison nodded his head as he picked up his spoon and resumed to his ice cream, "How are y'all liking it down here?"

"It's not as bad as I expected it to be." Moses replied as he swallowed some of the ice cream before speaking again, "Don't get me wrong, I miss home, but it actually feels like home here too and I've made a lot of new friends."

"He's not exaggerating about that. They literally get on my nerves every other weekend." Mercedes added truthfully, earning a chuckle from them.

"How about you, Cedes? How are you adjusting?"

"I think after a few weeks of getting use to being here, it's been alright. Still miss home but not as bad as I was at first."

Nehemiah nodded his head, staring at her for a moment before he spoke again, "And football?"

Mercedes raised her eyes to look at him and then Jamison. She wasn't stupid, she knew they knew what was going on. The thing about all three of her brothers, they were very overprotective her. She knew that Moses told them what's really been going on and she couldn't even be mad, "God honest truth?"

"No devil ass lie." Jamison answered back to her as he crossed his arms, waiting expectingly for her to begin to speak.

Mercedes shrugged as she sat her spoon in her cup, leaning back in the chair, "It has gotten better. There's still some tension of course, but I think that they're getting use to the fact that I'm not going anywhere."

Nehemiah cut his eyes at the way she tried to shrug it off, "You better be telling the truth, little girl."

Mercedes frowned as she looked at him, "I am."

"Well, it doesn't matter if you are or not because we're going to find out for ourselves. We were invited to come to your practice tomorrow afternoon." Jamison smirked when he saw her eyes go wide as she began to shake her head, "Oh yes."

"No, no, and no." Mercedes all but screamed, causing everyone to look at them.

Jamison kicked her lightly on her leg before leaning forward, "Shut up before you get us kicked out."

"You shut up, idiot." Mercedes resorted back as she glared at them both, "Y'all better not show up tomorrow or else."

"Or else what?"

Mercedes came up blank as she stared them down before involuntarily giving up when she knew they weren't going to let this go, "I hate you both."

"No you don't."

Moses looked between them and smiled. He didn't regret telling them about what's been going on with Mercedes. He loved his sister and he hated seeing her getting treated wrongly. He knew if anyone was going to shut this down with the team, it was going to be their big brothers.

* * *

Sam watched as the kids came back into the room from their restroom break. Every year for Homecoming week and one of the days out of the week, the team went to visit an elementary school in their district. The team would be separated into different groups and go to different classrooms to just sit and hangout with the kids all day. Sam and Mercedes had ended up being together and lucky enough, Sam also ended up being in the first grade classroom his little cousin was in.

Mercedes crossed her legs as she sat beside Sam, smiling at the kids as they grabbed their lunches and made their way back to their seats at the tables. She was pretty excited that this was a tradition they got to do because she loved kids. Although things were obviously still tense between her and Sam, neither of them being cordial since the dinner, she decided that she would ignore the negativity that radiated off of him and focused on what she was here to do.

"Alright kids, we're going to eat our lunches before we watch the movie."

Ansley listened to her teacher, watching as she went and sat at her desk before she stood up and grabbed her lunchbox. Going over to Sam, she smiled brightly as she went and hugged him, "Sammy."

"Hi Ant." Sam called her the nickname her gave her as he hugged her back, feeling her pull back.

"I knew that you were going to be here so I asked mommy if she could make an extra sandwich." She said sweetly as she opened her box and handed him the ham and cheese sandwich, a bag of chips, and a juice.

"Ah, my favorite. Thank you so much, Ant."

"You're welcome." She smiled before her eyes went over to Mercedes, moving closer to the girl and holding out her hand, "My name is Ansley, but you can call me Ant..my cousin Sammy does all the time."

Mercedes smiled at how sweet the little girl was, shaking her outreached hand, "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Mercedes."

Ansley scanned her face for a minute as she continued to smile, tilting her head a bit, "You're really pretty."

"Awe, well thank you but you're way prettier." Mercedes giggled as she watched her cheeks began to turn a faint pink.

"Thank you, ma'am." She said politely before she went back over to Sam, hitting his shoulder before leaning up and whispering in his ear, "Share with her."

"Yes ma'am." He whispered back as she watched her nod and give him a knowing look as she went back to her table. Shaking his head with a smile, he turned to side and found Mercedes looking out at the kids. They haven't said anything to each other since the dinner last month and quite honestly, he felt really bad for what went down. Although he saw where his dad was coming from because that's how he has been too all along, it was just something about hearing it come from him that rubbed him the wrong way, "Would you like some?"

Mercedes tore her eyes away and turned to Sam, seeing him gesture to the food as he sat it on the table, she shook her head, "No thanks."

Sam rolled his eyes as he opened the ziplock bag and pulled one of triangular cut sandwiches and placed it on a napkin in front of her before opening the bag of chips and putting them to where they both could reach it.

Mercedes sighed as she reluctantly took the sandwich, "Thank you."

Ansley leaned back in her chair to look at them, seeing them sharing, she smiled when Sam looked her way, giving him a thumbs up.

Sam chuckled underneath his breath as he leaned back into his chair, taking a deep breath, he decided to start a conversation to break the awkwardness, "I..um, I want to apologize to you..about my dad."

"Don't." Mercedes started as she moved her hair back behind her ear, "This is really not the place nor do I want an apology."

Sam clamped his mouth shut and took his eyes off her just as the teacher got up from her seat and addressed the class.

"Okay kiddies, like I said earlier, this is Sam and Mercedes and they're here to hang out with you." The teacher barely got out before the two teens were being swarmed with questions.

"Are you going to win Friday?"

"We're hoping so."

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No."

"Most definitely not."

Sam and Mercedes voices ran out at the same time quickly, clearing that up right away and not daring to look at each other at the moment.

"Ms. Mercedes." Logan, who was sitting by Ansley spoke up as he looked at her, "My parents said that girls shouldn't be playing football but I think you're really cool for doing it."

"Thank you Logan for thinking I'm cool." Mercedes chuckled along with everyone else in the room, "It shouldn't matter who you are or what you look like, as long as you love what you're doing."

"My dad said it's very, very dangerous for a girl to play football." A girl named Angel said as she grabbed another carrot from her bag and put it in her mouth.

 _Damn these parents_ Mercedes thought to herself before she came out of her thoughts and addressed Angel, "It's dangerous for boys too, sweetie."

"Can you sing?" Ansley asked as she looked at Mercedes with a smile.

"I-umm.." Mercedes giggled nervously when she saw all the little eyes on her, "I can carry a note or two."

Sam was quite shocked at the revelation as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Sing something then."

"Yeah." They all yelled out in unison, cheering the young woman on.

Mercedes cut her eyes at Sam before looking back at the children, "Umm..okay..let's see."

"How about a song from a Disney movie?" The teacher suggested, smiling when everyone in the room nodded their head.

"I'm just going to sing a small part because I'm really not that good." She smiled as she thought about what she could sing. When she got the one she wanted, she hummed out lowly before opening her mouth.

Ansley gasped once she realized the tune she was humming, eyes going wide when Mercedes began to sing.

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track_

 _Every path I make, every road leads back_

 _To the place I know where I cannot go_

 _Where I long to be_

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know_

 _If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

Sam was stunned into silence once she opened up her mouth. She could actual do more than carry a note or two, her voice was amazing. And the thing about it, it was quiet and powerful, not loud and over the top like a lot of people.

Mercedes stopped it short, laughing when they all clapped for her, seeing Ansley come out of her seat and up to give her a big hug.

Ansley squeezed her before letting go, "Your voice is so pretty. Isn't it, Sammy?"

Sam came out of his amusement when he heard his little cousin's question, looking up at her then Mercedes as he cleared his throat, "It honestly is."

Mercedes stared at him for a minute before dropping her eyes and giving the girl in front of her a smile, "Thank you."

Ansley smiled brightly before she went back to her seat, clearing taking an liking to Ms. Mercedes.

"Thank you for sharing your beautiful voice with us, Mercedes. And thank you both for coming today. I think we're having a lot fun, am I right kids?"

Sam laughed when they all screamed out, causing their teacher to shush them. He had to admit it that he was having a lot of fun.

"Clean up your areas and make your way to the rug for our movie, which just so happens to be Moana."

Mercedes snorted at her as she stood up from her seat, stretching a bit. Feeling her phone vibrating, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that she had a text from her mom. Her eyes going wide, she began to panic as she put her phone in her pocket before grabbing her book-bag, "I have to go."

Sam didn't get a chance to ask her what was wrong due to her leaving out so quickly. He watched the door for a minute after she left before standing up and making his way to where everyone else was.

* * *

Mercedes held onto the bar as Leo stood behind her, making sure she didn't fall. They weren't having practice before the game tomorrow, instead, their coaches had wanted them to go to the weight room. She had to hurry away yesterday to tend her little brother, who had been rushed to the hospital do to a bad asthma attack. Thankfully, he was fine and getting some much needed rest.

Garret looked at the timer on his phone before calling out the time, "Twenty seconds."

Mercedes groaned as she readjusted her hands on the bar, closing her eyes for a moment. This was the only thing she hated doing. It was worse than planks and that was saying something.

"Let her stay up there for another minute. She can do it." Jamison said as he came into the weight room, catching everyone off guard as he went straight to his sister.

Sam put the weights down when he saw the two men come in, one going over to Mercedes. His eyebrow rose instantly as he tried to figure out what they were doing here.

Nehemiah stood beside the coach and crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. He knew Mercedes was pissed that they were here but he didn't care. They were invited and on top of that, a lot needed to be addressed with this team.

"I can't do it." Mercedes said through gritted teeth, watching as her brother stood in front of her as everyone in the room stopped what they was doing to look on.

"You know you can. Keep your legs straight and toes pointed." He matched the glare she was sending him, not backing down from it at all. He knew what his sister was capable of and he was not going to let her doubt herself.

"5..4..3..2..1.."

Leo caught her when he saw her hands slip just as the timer went off, helping her to her feet, he was in total surprise that she could go the extra minute when he knew that this was her weakness.

Jamison smiled as he walked over and hugged her, causing him to get hit in the stomach, "Ouch."

"Some of you may know them already, but if you don't, this is Nehemiah and Jamison Jones." Coach Mac spoke as the young men nodded to everyone in the room, "They play football at Texas A&M, and just so happens to be Mercedes' brothers."

Mercedes frowned as she went over and grabbed her water bottle from the table, bumping Jamison in the process.

"I will not take this abuse, Mercedes Jones."

Nehemiah rolled his eyes at his siblings before walking towards the middle of the room, "Anyways, your coaches had wanted us to come talk to y'all at the beginning of the season but our schedules were hectic."

Jamison nodded his head as he walked to where his brother was standing, "But since our bye week fell right on Homecoming, we thought it would be a good idea to come on down."

"We came with all intentions of giving you guys advice and stuff but one thing we are not about to do is ignore the elephant in the room."

"And that's the problem y'all have with our sister." Jamison eyes went around the room and glared at them all, "We know you've been treating her like trash and I'm not about to continue to let that happened."

"Me either." Nehemiah agreed as he uncrossed his arms from his chest, "Mercedes is a damn good player and we've been seeing this since she been able to pick up a ball. And for not only y'all but media and everyone else who doesn't agree with her playing discredit and try to bring her down because she's a girl really pisses me off."

"Whether you like it or not, she is your teammate and you will respect her." Jamison directed his comment to Sam as he stared him down, knowing all about him and his part, "And let's clear up another thing as well. If y'all ever intentionally try to hurt my baby sister again, I will personally beat your ass."

"Okay brothers, that's enough." Mercedes said as she slid on her jacket, standing up from the bench as she walked to where they were. Out of all of them, Jamison was a hot head and when he was pissed, he was truly without doubt couldn't control his anger, "I think they get it. It's time for you two to go."

"Treat her right and protect her out there because they are going to be people gunning to hurt her." Nehemiah said as he gave them one last look before nodding to the coaches and leaving out the room with Jamison in tow.

"I can't, I really can't right now." Mercedes whispered to herself as she ran her hands over her face before walking out as well.

"It's what we've been preaching all along guys." Coach Mac said as he leaned against the wall, pointing to where Mercedes walked out at, "Her brothers are right about everything and you should sit here for the next hour and think about what you've have done in the last two months."

* * *

 **A/N. The Jones' boys don't play when it comes to their sister, believe that! How are you guys liking Nehemiah & Jamison? How about sweet little Ansley? How about that cute little scene at the school? Weight room showdown ladies and gents, don't come for Mercedes because she has a load of protection! Now, let me just say this, this Homecoming chapter is when things start to get interesting. And let's just say...it's going to be something! Stay tuned, loves :)**


	6. Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Marisol Lopez- Camille Guaty**

* * *

Quinn took a sip of her soda before putting it down, smiling as she listened to Mercedes tell her about what happened this afternoon, "You have to admit it was sweet of them to come to your defense."

"It was, but it was also embarrassing." Mercedes went to the other side of the bar and refilled the customers togo coffee cups, giving a smile and thanking them when they left her a tip before leaving. Going back over to Quinn as she grabbed a towel from the hot soapy water, "I'm already going through it with the team and them coming probably just left the impression that I go home and cry about my problems to my brothers when I don't."

"I don't think they took it like that. If anything, they should've took to never ever try to come for you or they will be dealing with the big dogs." Quinn giggled, causing Mercedes to the same. She grabbed the ketchup bottle and squeezed some onto her plate, "Anyways, are you going to the dance after the game?"

"No."

"Why not?" Quinn asked as she ran her fry into the ketchup before placing it in her mouth, turning on the stool to see her best friend shake her head.

"I don't do dances." Mercedes responded as she began to wipe the table down, looking up at her, "I'm just going to go home and chill out with my family."

"Mind if I join you guys? I'm not much of a dance person myself."

"The more the merrier. Jamison and Nehemiah can't wait to meet you." Mercedes smiled as she straighten up the condiments on the table, "And Moe has been asking me when you were coming back. He wants a rematch in Scrabble."

Quinn chuckled at the memory from the other night, "He doesn't want any of this. I'm the queen of Scrabble."

Mercedes snorted as she came from out the booth, going over to the grab the pot of coffee off the counter, "I'll be right back."

Quinn smiled as she watched her go in the back, turning around when she heard the door open, her eyes went wide as she slid off the stool, "What are you doing here, Uncle Gal?"

Galvin sighed as he looked down at his niece, rubbing his hands together, "I came to speak to Mercedes."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She spoke honestly as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You really hurt her."

"I know that, Quinn..I know..and I can't take back what I said but I can at least try to apologize for it." He said just as he saw Mercedes coming back out, when she spotted him, he patted his niece's shoulder before going around her, "Mercedes, please hear me out."

"With all due respect Mr. Evans, I really don't want to hear anything you have to say." She said honesty as she stared into the familiar pair of green eyes, shaking her head, "You made your opinion of me and lack of respect very clear already."

"And I was completely out of place and wrong. I learned that things are not the same as they were when I was growing up. Women are capable of being more than what society has set them to be. It took my son to make me understand that. He's a lot like me in ways and I hate it. But one thing I can say, he has been changing for the better these last few weeks and I think it has something to do with you." Galvin saw the shock in her eyes and he nodded, "You don't have to accept my apology but I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for my ignorance and for hurting you in any type of way. You are beyond talented and you should be able to express your talent no matter what."

Mercedes stayed silent for a moment to process everything he just said. She could tell that he was being really genuine with his apology and she respected that, "I accept your apology, Mr. Evans and I thank you for it because you are the first person to do so."

"And I don't think I will be the last." He said honestly as he gave her a small smile, "I should let you get back to work. Good luck tomorrow, I know you're going to do great."

"Thank you."

Quinn watched the interaction before moving back towards her friend, telling her uncle that she would see at home before he walked out, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Mercedes took her eyes off the door and looked at her with a confused expression, "He apologized and said that Sam was the one who actually sat him down and made him realize how wrong he was. Weird right?"

Quinn did her best to hide her smile from her as she nodded her head, knowing exactly why Sam did it. She couldn't believe that these two knuckleheads were this oblivious. Clearing her throat, she looked at her watch, "It's time for you to get off. Tell your boss you're leaving. You need to get some rest for tomorrow."

"Alright." She mumbled, still in thought about the conversation she just had with Galvin as she took off her apron. Why would Sam out of all people talk to his father when he felt the same way?

* * *

Sam took a deep breath as he leaned his head against the wall in the hallway. Every since last night he has the bad feeling cursing throughout him. He didn't know what it was but it was really starting to bug him. He tried to push it away to get prepared for this game but he just couldn't, and it kind of showed when Garret had to take over during the speech during the pep rally.

"You okay man?" Mike asked his best friend as he came from out of the gym once he walked out, scanning his face. He, along with everyone else, was truly confused on what had happened when Sam stopped talking and walked out the gym.

"I don't know. It's like my whole vibe for tonight is off and I can't figure out why."

"It's probably just your nerves and the fact there's going to be some scouts here. You'll be fine." Mike patted his back, turning around when he heard commotion coming from the gym.

Sam pushed off the wall and looked in, seeing that it was Eric and his teammates, he began to frown as him and Mike walked back in, the bad feeling only increasing as he got closer to them.

"That was a really cute speech you all gave. Too bad you're going to lose to us tonight."

Mercedes crossed her arms as she glared at him, not daring to open her mouth because she knew she didn't have any kind words to say.

"Why are y'all even here? Don't y'all have your own pep rally to attend or does your school just don't care."

Eric chuckled at Leo as he stepped closer, rubbing his hands together, "We actually had two this week already and they were both way better than this shit." His eyes moved around before landing on Mercedes', smirking, "I'm surprised you're still here. Thought for sure you would've broke down after the first week of practice."

"You thought wrong."

Leo moved in front of Mercedes and got in his face, "Get the hell out of here and take your clown ass flunkies with you."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"You heard what he said, didn't you?" Sam spoke up as he came beside Leo, glaring at him harshly, "We don't want a repeat of what happen last year do we?"

Eric stared Sam down for a moment before stepping back and taking his eyes off of him, looking over at Mercedes and winking, "See you on the field, sweetheart."

Mercedes watched as they walked out of the gym before taking a deep breath, turning around and walking over to get her stuff so she could head back to class.

Sam saw Mercedes leave out the corner of his eye and he followed, "Mercedes."

"What is it, Sam?" Mercedes answered as she placed her book bag on her back and grabbing her jacket before turning to look at him.

Sam let out a shaky breath as he ran his hand through his hair, "You need to sit out tonight."

Mercedes felt her soft features turn angry as the words left his mouth, "You've got to be kidding me right now?"

"I'm not." Sam retorted as his temper began to rise once she got angry with him, failing to realize they had caught the attention of their teammates, "I'm not playing Mercedes. Do not go out on that field."

"Look Sam.." Mercedes started as she stepped up to him angrily, "Get over it. I'm not going anywhere and you're definitely not going to bully me out of doing something I love."

"Mer.."

"Stop, just stop already. I've put up with everybody's shit for the last couple of months and I'm sick of it. I'm playing and whoever doesn't like it can kiss my ass." She glared at him before pushing past him and heading out the door. She was truly done him and everyone else. She was tired of the same bullshit.

"Dammit girl." Sam groaned out in anger as he hit the side of the bleachers, running his hands over his face.

"What's the real reason you don't want her to play, Sam?"

Sam calmed down when he heard Leo's question, raising his head to look at his teammates, "I believe they're planning to hurt her tonight."

Mike looked at him in shock, "What makes you think that?"

"It's Eric we're talking about. He does stuff like this and I know he had a double meaning for what he just said to her." He stared at them seriously, "We can't let her go out there."

"If we tell her the reason why she can't, she'll just think we're lying and being our typical asshole selves." Ty spoke lowly as he let out sigh, shaking his head in disappointment.

Garret cursed underneath his breath as he tried to calm down but the thought of them doing something to her was making him mad, "We're just going to have to be there for her more than ever from here on out y'all. Alright?"

Sam watched as everyone nodded their heads as he leaned back against the bleachers, hoping and praying that nothing bad happens tonight.

* * *

Mercedes leaned back against the fence as she let her mother put a quick French braid in her hair. She was always excited and nervous before a game but tonight she was for many reasons. Not only was it a big game against their rivals but also because her brothers were here. They have been so supportive growing up and taught her everything she needed to know about this sport, she just wanted to make them proud, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, baby." Vivian smiled once she turned around, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Good luck."

"Thank you." She smiled as she watched her go up to where her dad, Moses, Quinn, Santana, and Tina were already sitting, rolling her eyes when she her two melding older brothers coming.

"Don't give us that look." Nehemiah smirked as he pulled her into a big hug, shaking her lightly before planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"Gross." Mercedes pushed him back with a frown, rubbing her face as she tried her best not to smile, "I still hate you both for yesterday."

"No you don't." They both responded, laughing when she rolled her eyes again and chuckled.

Jamison raised a brow as he held out his fist, "Kill it out there. Put these boys through hell, just like you use to do the ones back home. Show no Mercy, Mercury."

Mercedes took her small fist and bump it against his, "No mercy." She waved at them as she pushed off the fence and headed for the huddle.

The game had started off very entertaining and lively just like any rival game would be. Even though Langston was down by a few points, they knew they could actually catch back up with eight minutes left until halftime.

Nehemiah had been enjoying watching his sister play. He was so amazed just by seeing her out there doing what she loved, "She has gotten so much better."

"I was just thinking that." Jamison replied as he took another bite out his hot dog before speaking again, "She's stronger and way more confident with her talent."

"She would never say this out loud but she works extra hard now that she has prove herself."

Duncan nodded his head Moses words, "Being discredited and doubted will do that to a person."

Mercedes flipped through the plays on her wrist before she walked back out onto the field, going behind her center, "River ninety-two..longhorn eight..hike." She caught the ball and moved back, her eyes trying to find either Leo or Damien. She tried to put her focus on him but couldn't when she saw Eric bulldozed his way through two of her lineman. She didn't even have time to react before he came and tackled her hard to the ground, the ball leaving her hand.

Eric laughed maliciously as he stood up, lifting his foot and pressing down against her chest harshly, earning a bad reaction from the crowd, "Football is not for bitches."

Leo came behind him and pushed him in his back, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hearing Mercedes whimper, he glanced down and saw her eyes began to roll back shut, causing him to kneel down beside her, "SHE NEEDS HELP!"

Before anyone could really process what had happened, Sam had ran onto the field with his teammates right on his heels and grabbed Eric by his jersey, throwing him to ground, which knocked his helmet off in the process, "You son of a bitch." He got on top of him and began to punch him repeatedly in his face.

Coach Mac threw his headset down and ran with one of his coaches to check on Mercedes, the rest of the staff going to try to break up the boys.

"No." Vivian practically whispered as she immediately got up from her seat and made her way down the steps, trying to get on the field only to be stopped by two security guards, "That's my daughter out there."

"Ma'am, we can't let you on there."

"Oh my god." Quinn breathed out as she was right on Vivian's heels when she got up, standing beside her as anger and sadness ran through her when he refused to let Vivian go.

"Get the hell out of our way." Jamison said angrily at he tried to push his way passed them, only to be pulled back by his father.

Duncan glared at his son. He knew he was upset but he needed to calm down before something else happened, "Don't get yourself arrested. Come on, there's nothing we can do right now." He addressed his family, including Quinn as he moved them all to the side, his heart beating fast as he looked out towards the field to his baby girl.

"Everyone get back." Calvin told the referees and coaches as he knelt to the ground beside Mercedes, sitting his medical bag to the side.

Marisol moved the helmet off her head and scanned her face, her heart instantly began to ache. Marisol was Santana's older sister and she had met Mercedes over the summer when she came over to their house. Taking note to her breathing starting to slow down, she grabbed the oxygen mask from her partner and placed it over her nose.

Santana had her hand over mouth as she leaned against the fence, tears starting to cloud her vision, hoping and praying that her sister could help her friend.

By this time, the rest of the referees and coaches from both teams had stopped the multiple fights going on and got them separated. You couldn't hear a pen drop throughout the entire place and that was beyond rare. The excitement from earlier was now gone and replaced with fear, anger, and sadness.

Garret tried catching his breath as he kept his arm wrapped around Sam's neck as they took a knee. He was pissed. Looking over to check on his friend, he noticed that his eyes were trained on one person and one person only.

Sam stared at Mercedes' lifeless body as the four paramedics began hooking her up to different machines. His heart was completely broken. This was the bad feeling he had and he hated that he couldn't stop this from happening because of how much of an ass he has been to her.

"I'm having a hard time seeing what's wrong." One of the paramedics said as he got an IV into her hand, "And we can't move her until she regain consciousness."

"Come on sweetheart." Marisol whispered as she stared down at her, feeling a weaken pulse against her fingers after a few minutes, "We have to get to the hospital now."

They slid her body onto the board, counting off as they carefully lifted her up and placed her onto the gurney. The loud clap of hands broke the eerie silence as they watched the girl quickly be taken to the ambulance.

The head ref came over to them after leaving the huddle with the others, "Coach, what are we doing?"

Coach Mac turned and looked at his team, seeing the looks on their faces, he already knew the answer but he wanted his captain to say it, "It's your call, Sam."

"We're forfeiting." Sam responded without a second thought, giving them a look before running off the field and heading to the locker room.

The referee blew the whistle and waved his arms, signaling for the announcers, "Langston has forfeited this game, which gives them a lost. Score is 17-27 with 7:42 left in the second quarter."

Galvin couldn't believe what had just happened. He watched as he son ran off the field and he turned to his wife, "We have to go the hospital."

"Yes, that's not an option." Shana responded sadly as she grabbed her purse and picked up Brooks. This night was suppose to be fun and exciting for the kids, and it ended up being the total opposite.

* * *

 **A/N. Uh-Oh :(**


	7. Bad News

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Vivian had her arm wrapped around a sleeping Moses while he laid his head down on her. She was an emotional wreck not knowing the state of her daughter. They had been at the hospital for over an hour and she was starting to panic. She just wanted to know if Mercedes was okay and wanted to see her. Her husband went to see if they could get some answers but she knew that was going to be a bust, while Nehemiah took Jamison out for a breather so he could calm down.

Shana came back into the waiting room with two cups of coffee in her hands, going over to where Vivian was and sitting them both on the table, "I brought you some coffee."

"Thank you." Vivian gave her a sad smile as she took her seat, "And thank you for being here."

"You don't have to thank me." Shana responded truthfully as she stared at the stressed mother, reaching over to grab her hand, "Y'all are our friends and we're always going to be here for you and your family."

Vivian tearfully nodded her head as she squeezed her hand, not uttering another word as she looked around the room. It was packed because the whole team was here and she was happy about that. No matter how they may feel about her daughter being on the team, she could tell that none of them wanted her to get hurt.

Galvin got up from his seat once he saw his son standing off on the other side, looking out the window. He had never seen him like this before and he knew for sure that how he was feeling was something way more, "Are you okay son?"

Sam continued to stare out the window when he walked up, hearing his father's question, "This is my fault."

"Sam."

"Don't try and tell me it's not because it is. None of this would've happened if I didn't act the way I did to her." He said lowly as he turned to him with tears in his eyes, "I messed up. I should've been there to protect her like a real teammate should but I didn't."

Galvin stared at him in complete and utter shock. When he said his son never cried, he wasn't exaggerating. The kid was tough as nails but seeing him like this was completely heartbreaking.

"I may have talked a lot of crap about not wanting her on the team, but I would never wish anything like this upon her."

Galvin went over and pulled him into a hug, feeling him began to shake against him, "It's okay, Sam..she's going to be okay."

"Y-You don't know that, dad."

Quinn watched on sadly as she pushed off the wall, heading back into the waiting room. She was so scared for Mercedes and her faith was shaken at this point. She didn't know what to do. The worse part about it, she was having a hard time being in this hospital due to the memories of last year.

Duncan was walking back when he saw his wife speaking to Shana. He had been trying to be strong for his family but was struggling. He didn't know what was going on with his daughter and that was legitimately scaring him. Seeing a doctor come through the double doors, his heart began to beat fast as he approached.

"Mercedes Jones." The doctor called out as he looked up from his clipboard, eyes going slightly wide when all the people stood up, "Oh wow..umm, Mr. and Mrs. Jones?"

"Right here." Vivian answered as she stood up from the seat, wringing her hands nervously as she went and stood beside her husband.

"My name is Dr. Hicks and I'm the one who treated Mercedes this evening."

"Is my sister okay?" Nehemiah asked as he waited with batted breath along with everyone else as they waited for the doctor to speak.

"She is." Dr. Hicks answered, hearing a large collective sigh of relief and happiness, he smiled softly as he look back to her parents, "But she was badly hurt. She suffered a concussion, bruised ribs and the rotator cuff of her shoulder is torn. The hit caused her lungs to close up, hence why she couldn't breathe. She will be fine but she will not be able to continue playing football for the rest of the season."

Duncan wrapped his arm around his wife, kissing her forehead but he let out a relieved breath, thanking the Lord, "Can we see her?"

The doctor closed up her chart, "Yes, right now we only want family in the room. We don't want her to get overwhelmed."

Vivian nodded understandably before she turned around to everyone, giving them all of a grateful smile, "I just want to thank you all for coming, but you boys should go. We will let her know you came and you can come back to visit if she's up for it."

Leo was so thankful Mercedes was okay but apart of him just didn't feel right doing anything after what happened to her, "Mrs. Jones.."

"Go enjoy the rest of your night." She interrupted him when she saw the knowing expression on his face, staring at him and the rest of the team, "Don't let this put a damper on your plans. Mercedes is okay, and I know she wouldn't want anyone not going anywhere because of her."

"If y'all need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call." Coach Mac said as went up and shook both of their hands, nodding when they thanked him.

Jamison tried his best not to glare at any of them as they walked out saying their goodbyes. He didn't trust them one bit and one thing he wasn't going to do was let anyone hurt his sister and get away with it.

After they left, the family headed to the recovery room she was in. They walked into the room and found Mercedes with her head turned to the TV. Her whole right shoulder was wrapped up while her arm was in a cast and sling.

Mercedes turned her head when she heard footsteps, smiling brightly when she saw her family, "Parents..siblings, hi."

"Baby girl." Vivian started as she went over to the side and hugged her carefully, trying her best not to cry as she moved back so Duncan and the boys could hug her as well, "I am so glad you are okay."

"I am fine, momma." Mercedes reached her left hand up and patted her head, giggling as she looked at all their faces, "Why are y'all crying?"

"What the hell they got you on?" Jamison asked in amusement as he watched her, wincing slightly when his mother hit him.

"Something really good..like gumdrops and rainbows..and candy canes."

Nehemiah chuckled as he went over and looked at the name of the medicine on the bag, "Oh yeah, this a high dosage of Morphine."

"Come here Moey.." Mercedes gestured for her little brother, the smile still on her face as he came and sat beside her on the bed, reaching her hands into his curls, "I love your hair."

"She's very high." Duncan commented when he saw the doctor come in, seeing the man smile and nod his head.

"We gave her a high dosage because of the amount of pain she was in."

Mercedes stared at Moses before her eyes went wide, gasping, "I love you so much little brother."

Moses snorted as he hugged her cautiously as she continued to play with his hair, "I love you too, Cedes."

"We want to keep her over the weekend for observation and then she'll be release Monday morning. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. I'm going to give you all some alone time."

"Thank you."

Dr. Hicks nodded his head before walking out the room, leaving the Jones' family alone.

Mercedes turned to her mother as a yawn escaped her mouth before pouting, "Mommy, I can't play football anymore and that makes me sad."

Vivian gave her a sad smile as she brushed some of her hair out of her face, "I know baby, but right now we need to focus on you getting better."

Mercedes looked at her dad and brothers before her eyes went to her shoulder, smiling, "Well, nobody has to worry about a girl playing football anymore and I don't have pretend that the hurtful words and comments didn't hurt and make me depressed."

Everyone was taken aback by her statement and didn't have a chance to question her because she feel asleep.

Vivian couldn't stop her tears from falling, holding onto her daughter's hand before placing a kiss on it, "I am therapist and I see everyone's pain, but I didn't even notice my own daughter was hurting."

"Honey." Duncan started but stopped when she waved her hand as she stood up, leaving out the room. Sighing, he gave his boys a look before heading out the door, "I'll be back."

Moses watched the door until they left out, looking back down at his sister. He slid off the bed and pulled the cover up on her.

The longer he looked at his sister, the more pissed Jamison got. She didn't deserve this at all, "He has what's coming to him, believe that."

"We can worry about that later but right now, we need to be here for our sister." Nehemiah told his brother as he sat in the chair beside the bed.

Moses turned to Jamison and put his hands in his pockets, hoping he can take his brother mind off of this so he wouldn't bug out, "Can you take me downstairs so I can get something to eat?"

Jamison tore his eyes away from his sister and nodded his head, "Yeah, let's go."

"Bring me something back." Nehemiah called after them as they walked out the room, turning his attention back to Mercedes as he grabbed her left hand and held it, closing his eyes so he could pray.

* * *

The next morning Mercedes was feeling a little better. Her doctor had switched her dosage to a lower one since her pain subsided a bit. Her memory of everything that happened last night was foggy. She wasn't going to say she didn't believe what happened actually did but she knew that it was bound to. Hearing a knock on her door, following by it opening, she smiled when saw Quinn coming in.

"Hi love." The blonde greeted with a big smile as she came in and sat the bags down on the table, going over to her and giving her a hug, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Mercedes hugged her with her one arm, patting her back as she listened to what she said, "Me too."

Quinn smiled as she pulled back, pulling a chair closer to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still sore, but I'm okay."

"That's good." Quinn said as grabbed the bags from behind her and placed it on Mercedes' over bed table, "I brought you some breakfast."

"I love Waffle House bags." She chuckled, causing Quinn to do the same as she watched her pull out the plates for her, "Thank you so much, Quinn."

"You're welcome." She said as she set everything up for her so she could eat, sticking her straw into her cup, "I can feed you if you want."

Mercedes snorted as she shook her head, "No, it's okay. I can manage." She laughed as she picked up the fork with her left hand and stuck it into the cut up pecan waffle.

Quinn sat in the chair and leaned back, crossing her legs as she took of sip of her orange juice from her cup.

Mercedes swallowed her food before picking up a piece of bacon, her eyes going to Quinn curiously, "How did the rest of the game go?"

"There wasn't no game. We forfeited."

"Why?"

Quinn gave her a strange look, "I don't think anyone would've wanted to continue a game when you got intentionally targeted. Sam is the one who made the call. All hell broke loose after you got hurt. I mean, the guys got into fights. Jamison was about to get arrested for almost pushing pass cops to get to you on the field until your dad pulled him back.

Sam was beating Eric into a bloody pulp until Garret and Mike had to stopped him, much to both her their dismays honestly. I have seen him angry before, but this was whole new level." Quinn told her stared at her, seeing the shock and confusion written across her face, she nodded her head up and down, "They care for you Mercedes, especially Sam. I could tell the last thing they wanted to see was you get hurt. They were here all night until we found out if you were okay, and they wanted to see you but the doctor said only family. When your mom told them to go continue their plans, they didn't..they just went home."

Mercedes couldn't believe anything that was coming from Quinn's mouth, not that she thought she was lying but after everything that she has been through with them. She didn't even have enough time to react before there was another knock on the door, seeing that it was Amanda, Leo, Santana and Tina, she gave them a small smile, "Hey guys."

"Hey mama." Santana started as she went straight to give her hug, moving to the side after a moment so everyone else could do so too before she went and greeted Quinn.

Leo sat the bouquet of flowers in the window seal before he went over and greeted his friend, "How are you feeling?"

"Still sore but I'm alright."

"That's good." Amanda said as she crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head, "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Yeah, it's really messed up. You didn't deserve this one bit." Tina started as tears began to fill up in her eyes, sniffling as she tried to stop them.

"Don't cry, Tina." Mercedes said as she looked at her friend sadly before she addressed them all, "It's unfortunate that it happened but I'm thankful for a dislocated shoulder rather than to be dead."

Santana agreed before she grunted as she sat beside her on the bed, "I was thinking about beating his ass when I see him again but there's no need too. Sam basically covered half of it, and if your brothers ever get ahold of him, he's over with."

Leo watched Mercedes closely for a moment. He could tell that she wasn't all the way there and he wondered if talking about this was too much for her, "Alright y'all, let's go get something from the cafeteria. I'm starving."

"That's the best thing that has ever came out of your mouth." Santana commented, causing him to roll his eyes. She pressed a kiss to Mercedes' cheek before getting up.

"We'll be back."

Mercedes nodded at Amanda's words as she watched them leave out the room, turning her head, she saw Quinn looking at her strangely, "What?"

"Nothing." She replied just as her phone rung, lifting it up to see who it was. She got up from the chair and excused herself, walking out the room as she answered, "Hey Sam."

"Hey Quinn, how is she?"

"She's doing good." Quinn started as she leaned against the wall, "How about you come see her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

Sam sighed as he laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room, trying to figure out what he wanted to say but nothing would come out.

Quinn let out her own sigh when he went mute, running her hand through her hair, "Sam, I know you may feel like this is your fault but it's not. Come see and talk to her, I know it would do you both some good."

"She hates me, Quinn." He said lowly as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "I gotta go."

"Sam..Sam." She groaned when he hung up the phone, rolling her eyes before she stuck it back in her pocket. She didn't know how she was going to convince him otherwise but she was not going to make him do something he didn't want to do. Going back into the room, she took note that Mercedes had started back eating her food.

"My family is on their way, so can you please help me look decent." Mercedes asked with a slight chuckle, seeing her best friend nod her head with a smile, "You don't have to worry about looking at or washing my huge boobies, the nurse already helped me with my shower this morning."

Quinn laughed out loudly as she made her way back over to her, "I'm not dealing with you, Mercedes."

"I'm just saying." She giggled as she sat her cup down and sent her a smile. Mercedes wanted nothing more than to be positive at this moment, even if it's hard to do.

* * *

 **A/N. What an emotional roller coaster right? From the Jones' family to Sam, emotions were high. Mercedes is okay but her season is over, smh. Quinn is the best friend everyone should have tbh. Mercedes learning what happened afterwards left her in shock, I don't blame her. Sam is struggling with all of this and y'all know why, but it's the next chapter that's going to have you on your feet. There's a consequence for every bad action, and we'll see what it will be!**


	8. Our Quarterback

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes was so happy to be in the comfort of her own bed. She had spent the weekend in the hospital due to the fact that the doctor wanted to make sure she was one hundred percent before sending her home. Over the course of the weekend, she was shocked to have so many visits from her peers from school, teammates and coaches, who brought by candy, cards and flowers. It honestly made her happy that they even took out time of their day to come see her. The only person who she hasn't heard from or seen was Sam, and that had her feeling some type of way. She came out of her thoughts when she heard her brothers talking. Although they wanted to stay, Jamison and Nehemiah had to get back to school and football.

"Dad had to remind us countless of times that we are grown and that we can't beat up a kid, or anyone else for that fact because we will go to jail."

"And no matter how much I love and want to protect you, I have to listen to what they say."

"Well, I appreciate you guys always wanting to protect me, especially in this situation, but dad was right." Mercedes gave them a sad smile before she looked around her room, "Please thank your teammates and coaches for all the flowers. My room literally looks like a garden."

"Will do. Everyone told us when we speak to you again to wish you a speedy recovery."

Jamison nodded his head, "Yeah, Herrington said he'll even come down and make you his famous door room brownies."

Mercedes snorted as she gave both of them a look, "I don't want anything that comes from that boy and y'all know why."

Nehemiah and Jamison laughed loudly as they caught the knowing look, nodding in agreement, "We know." Hearing the whistle being blown, they both sighed as they looked at her, Nehemiah speaking, "We have to get back to this morning workout, but we'll call you later. Love you, Mercury."

"I love you guys too. Bye." She said as she smiled before hanging up. Locking her phone and dropping it in front of her, she watched as her little brother came trotting into the room.

"I can't believe mom and dad are letting me stay home this week." Moses said as he came into his sister's room, going over to the other side of the bed to get in.

Mercedes chuckled as she laid back against the pillows and turned her head to look at him, "It was either have mom or you to help me out for while, and I'd rather it be you. I love mom but she can be a bit overbearing at times."

"True." Moses laughed as he moved closer to her, watching as the TV changed to a different movie. He was happy that he could skip school and be here to help his sister with whatever she needed but he hated that this even happened to her to begin with, "Cedes?"

"Mhm?"

"You were really high off of those drugs."

"I know. Y'all want let me live it down." Mercedes chuckled at the memory of them telling her how she was acting.

"It was something that we didn't tell you though." Moses started before clearing his throat, "You mentioned that you've been depressed a lot. Why didn't you tell us?"

Mercedes sighed as she tore her eyes away from him and stared down at her blankets, "Honestly, I didn't want anyone to know. I had to force myself to be strong on my own. I couldn't let anyone see me the way."

"You have feelings like any other person in this world. You don't have to be strong all the time and you don't have to go through this on your own. You have us."

"I know and I promise I won't ever keep anything like that away from y'all again."

Moses stared at her for a minute before looking away, moving closer and laying his head down on her left shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too, kid." Mercedes gave him a soft smile as she laid her head down on his. She was thankful for her family and she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

* * *

After everything that happened on Friday, both school had taken necessary actions that needed to be made. Today was the day of the disciplinary hearing for Eric. He was already suspended from the team for a couple of games but Langston High was putting up a fight for Mercedes. They didn't see that as enough, and quite frankly, Mercedes' parents didn't either.

Garrett paced in front of his teammates, trying to his best to calm down, "Mercedes should be able to press charges. This was obviously more than a dirty play."

"Yeah, she should but she's not." Leo spoke up as he looked at him, "I asked and she told me last night when I went to her house that she wasn't."

"I know tension is still very high but try not to get into it with them."

Leo stopped short and turned to look at him, "He hurt my friend on purpose. With all due respect, don't count on it happening, coach."

"No, y'all are not going to do anything and if you can't control yourself, do not come in." Coach Mac stared at them seriously, "I'm not playing with you. No matter how much the situation pisses us off, we need to not add on to this mess."

Sam turned his head when he heard commotion down the hall, seeing it was Mercedes' parents being escorted through by security. The new reporters were in heavily and making it hard for everyone to come in. Seeing them go into the room, he saw one of their assistant coaches come out and nod his head, letting them know they were ready to start.

Once they all walked in, you could immediately fell the tension between the two teams and Langston made it known, that they were not here for keeping the peace.

"If you can't conduct yourselves, you will be removed from this room gentlemen." The superintendent spoke once he saw silent, deadly exchanges from them, "We are here today for the incident that happened on Friday, October 24. We reviewed the footage on yesterday. Due to doctor's orders, Mercedes Jones will not be attendance. This is not going to be long, but we will hear out both sides and we'll start with Langston."

"No matter how much people may want to downplay, you can't." Principle Saturn started as she addressed the board then looked at the audience, "This was a malicious attack on one of my students and simple suspension from a couple games will not do."

The principal of Hornelake stood up, straightening out his tie, "We are sincerely sorry for what happened but we have already taken necessary actions regarding this situation. Eric has been suspended and he has issued an apology to Ms. Jones."

"A bullshit, non-sincere scripted public apology."

The audible gasp for everyone spread throughout the room as their eyes found the source of the outburst. Seeing that it was Sam, Mike leaned forward and look at him, shaking his head for him to be quiet.

"No, I'm not going to be quiet and I'm not going to let them sit up there and let this slide like they let everything do." He said as he stood up from his seat, looking at the board as he started again, "If anything he needs to be in jail. Mercedes could've died from the hit, but thankfully she didn't."

"Mr. Evans.."

"Y'all are not about to shut me up. You're going to listen to what I have to say. We are here to make sure he pays for what he did to her. No one deserves that, especially not Mercedes. All she wants to do is be treated like any other person and instead she get punished for it not only by peers but adults. I'm not going to lie, our team was so against her playing, me being the main and most ignorant one. But I can say that I have never wanted anything bad to happen to her." Sam said as he took a deep breath, keeping his eyes trained on the people in front of him, "Disgustingly, we treated her with no respect and wanted to do our best to get her off the team. She stood firm and didn't let us or anyone else stop her from doing what she loved. My teammates have all came around to the idea of a girl being on the team and even has more respect for her. It was taking me awhile because I was so caught up in feeling less of a man because a woman could do my job better." He admitted out loud for the first time as he shook his head, "I...we want to protect her and make sure she okay. She is our friend, our teammate and she's our quarterback."

Vivian stared at the young man throughout the whole time he was talking, seeing nothing but pure honesty, admiration, and respect coming from him. She wasn't surprised the see the whole room stunned into silence because they weren't expecting anyone to do what Sam just did.

"Although you went about it the wrong way with that outburst, thank you Mr. Evans for bringing more light onto the situation at hand." The man spoke as he fixed his glasses, sighing, "This really is a complicated decision that we as a school board have to make because we have to make sure both parties are treated fairly."

Sam rolled his eyes at that as he sat back down, feeling like this was not about to head into the right direction like it should.

"Sexism, bullying, and assault are few of the problems in America today. Mr. Thomas, you made a very terrible decision on Friday night. You intentionally hurt someone without any remorse for doing so. This type of behavior is unacceptable in our school district, therefore you should be punished for it. Your school did proper protocol for suspending but that's not enough." He looked down at his papers again before raising his eyes back to him, "We made two decisions yesterday. You are suspended from school until the new year. You will no longer be able to play any sport in this district for the remainder of your years left. Hopefully you will learn from your actions and be grateful that you're not sitting in jail instead. Let this be a lesson to all of you to play football the right way."

Quinn smirked when she saw Eric's face fall and tears began to form in his eyes before he stormed out the room, his flunkies following right behind him. Karma was a bitch and she was grateful that she was.

Duncan squeezed his wife's hand before turning and giving her a hug. He didn't get away with what he had done to their daughter and he was thankful.

Leo got up from his seat and went over to where Quinn was sitting, staring at her for a minute until he finally opened his mouth, "Sam likes her..like relationship likes her."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she patted his shoulder before standing up, "And here I though you was oblivious just like everyone else."

"You knew? How?"

"He's my cousin for one. Two, I know that look he has on his face a mile away and three, you boys are so easy to read when it comes to us women." Quinn placed her purse on her shoulder, watching as Sam fiddled with his tie before getting up out of his seat and heading over to Mercedes' parents.

Sam nervously walked up to the Jones', not knowing what to expect from the couple because the last time they even spoke was that disaster dinner.

Vivian studied his face for a good while before she leaned forward and wrapped him into a big hug with no reason needed.

Sam didn't know why but he wasn't going to question it. All he knew that at this moment, it was something that they both needed and it honestly felt really good.

"You're a good person, Sam Evans. Don't let anyone tell you different." Vivian whispered as she gave him a tight squeeze before pulling back, giving him a smile as she ran her hands down his face, "Thank you for what you said for my daughter."

"It's nothing but the truth ma'am. I regret ever treating her the way I did and I hate that I ever did." He said softy as he stared into those familiar piercing brown eyes, "I'm sorry to both of you. I've never purposely meant any harm."

"We all have to learn from mistakes, son." Duncan spoke up as he glanced over at the young man, "My daughter playing football is unrealistic to a lot of people and they don't want to see it. As much as I hate it, it's reality. But I'm glad that you and the rest of the team saw what we have been seeing in her."

Sam nodded at their words, putting his head down in shame as he spoke lowly, "I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"You never know unless you speak to her." Vivian said as she stepped back and gave him another look before placing her purse on her shoulder, "And she's waiting." And with that, they walked away, leaving Sam to think about what they just said.

* * *

Mercedes leaned back in the chair in the kitchen, watching as their house keeper, Gloria fixed a late lunch. It hasn't even been a whole week yet and she surprisingly wasn't tired of being in the house. Her friends have been coming by everyday to see her and she couldn't be any more grateful for them. Her parents had informed her on what happened the other day at the hearing and she could honestly say that she was happy that he didn't get away with what he did. Hearing the doorbell ring, she slid out of the chair and groaned in protest when Gloria and Moses told her to sit back down, "Let me do something." She pouted before heading out in the direction of the foyer. Her steps slowed down a bit when she saw the familiar face through the see through glass window. Once she got to the door, she unlocked and opened it slowly, her brown eyes connecting with his green ones.

Sam opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. He had worked up enough courage to come and see her and now his words wouldn't even come out. He cleared his throat, internally shaking his nerves off so he could get himself together, "H-Hey."

"Hi." Mercedes responded softly as she leaned against the door, taking notice to how nervous he was and her still being in shock that he was here.

"I'm sorry it has taken me so long to come." He started as he rubbed his hands together nervously when she didn't say anything right away, "Maybe I should just.."

"Would you like to come in?" She cut him off, seeing him raise his head and nod, she moved aside so he could come into the house, closing and locking the door back.

Sam faced her again and watched as she shifted her arm in the sling, "How are you feeling?"

"Still sore and a little pain from time to time but I'm doing better."

Moses was making his way to the front to check on his sister when she didn't come back, seeing her in the foyer with Sam, he stepped back and turned back around to go back into the kitchen, "Oh boy."

"That's good. How long until you come back to school? Are you here alone?"

"The doctor said I can go back next week if I want to, if not, he wrote me a note for two more weeks. And no, I'm not. Our housekeeper and my little brother has been babysitting me." She let out a light laugh as she shifted on her feet, not knowing why all of the sudden she was getting nervous, "Let's go sit in the living room."

Sam followed behind her as they headed into the large family area, looking around for a moment before he took a sit on the same couch as her. Once they got settled, they sat in silence for a few minutes before he worked up the guts to began, "Mercedes..I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"Don't. You tried to warn me but I didn't listen." Mercedes shrugged as she looked down at her hand, "At least it worked out in your favor. You get to go back to being the full time quarterback."

Sam stared at her in disbelief, obviously angry and hurt that she would even think he cared about that at the moment, "I don't care about that anymore and if I did, I wouldn't want to get it like this."

Mercedes studied him for a while before she spoke, "Why do you feel so guilty?"

"This is my fault. I treated you bad enough for you not to believe that I was only looking out for y-you." Sam's voice cracked as his sad eyes looked into hers, "I'm so sorry that I've been such an ass to you. I can't take back what I did but I'm asking you to please give me a chance to start over."

Mercedes heard and saw the sincerity and she didn't know how to react to it. Here was the boy sitting in front of her who didn't like her from the jump and now all because she got hurt, he wanted to turn over a new leaf.

Sam could see the doubt in her eyes and he would never tell anyone this but he felt like his heart was breaking. It was one thing for her to be mad at him but to think he was lying just so he could get rid of his guilt, that hurt him. He took the hint as he stood up from the couch, trying his best to not let his emotions run wild in front of her, "I should go."

Mercedes watched as he walked out the room, prompting her to get up and follow him, "Stop running away from me, Sam."

Sam stopped and turned back to her, "I can't sit here and let you think that I'm lying because I'm not."

Mercedes winced as pain shot through her shoulders causing her to shift uncomfortably.

Sam saw the strap of her sling somehow come loose and he walked over and stood in front of her to fix it back.

"I know you weren't lying, Sam. It's just a lot for me to take in right now, that's all." She whispered as she lifted her head up, seeing him focus on the getting the strap back hooked, "Thank you."

Sam dropped his hands and stared down at her, seeing her eyes began to water up, "I know it's a lot to take in and I know it's going to take you some time to forgive me, but it's worth the wait if that means we can build a friendship."

Mercedes chewed on the corner of her mouth as she nodded her head, "I do forgive you, and I hope this can be the catalyst of us building a friendship too."

For the first time months, a genuine smile took over his lips as a relived breath left his mouth. This was something he didn't know he needed or wanted until now. He wanted to learn more about this girl who has come into his life and turned it upside down. Hearing someone clear their throat, he turned to the side when he saw a woman with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised, it was then he realized how close he was to Mercedes and stepped back.

"Niña, almuerzo está listo and bring whoever this boy is too."

Mercedes rolled her eyes knowing that she had a double meaning to that, watching as she went back into the kitchen. She looked at Sam and gave him a small smile, "Would you like to say for something to eat?"

"I'd love to but I have to get back before they call my parents for skipping. But before I do.." He started as he went back and grabbed the abandoned medium sized bag he left at the door, bringing it back to her, "Quinn told me everything you like, so I hope you don't mind."

Mercedes leaned forward and looked in the bag, seeing that it was a variety of chocolate, sour gummy worms, word search books and a big pack of ranch flavored sunflower seeds. But there was something else that caught her eyes. Taking her hand and grabbing the small stuffed bear, she looked at it and couldn't help but smile.

"Ansley told me to get that for you. She said that it would make you feel so much better."

Mercedes took her eyes off the bear and looked at him, seeing how red he had got, she chuckled, "She's right, I'm starting to feel better already. Thank you for all to this Sam, it means a lot."

"No problem." He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets as he stared at her, "I should get going."

"Thank you for stopping by and checking on me." She thanked quietly as she walked him back to the front, seeing him nod as he opened the door and stepped out.

"See you soon, right?"

"Yes." Mercedes leaned against the door and smiled, watching as he headed for his truck, "Sam?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Thank you for taking up for me on Friday and at the hearing."

Sam sent her a smile, "No need to thank me at all."

Mercedes smiled as he gave her nod before getting into his truck. Sending him a small wave, she closed the door to her house and let out as breath. This was something she was not expecting at all but she was glad it happened.

* * *

 **A/N. Let me know your thoughts. Have a great weekend!**


	9. What Are Friends For

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

After taking a week to recover and getting some much needed rest, Mercedes was excited to get back to school. Quinn had agreed to pick and drop her off everyday, and help her with her books and things at school. When she arrived, she was immediately overwhelmed by the genuine care from her peers. Every person she walked by told her that she did good Friday and wished her a speedy recovery. They had no idea how good that made her feel, especially since she was still battling depression about a lot of things.

"I seriously can't do it. I'm so dominate with my right hand, I can't do anything without it." Quinn said with a chuckle as her and Mercedes walked out the cafeteria.

Mercedes giggled as she walked beside her, "Believe it or not, this isn't my first time getting hurt like this. I mean not to this extent, but I have sprained wrist several times. I had to learn how to do a lot with my left hand, so as I got older, it just became easier."

"I want to be like you when I grow up." Quinn smiled when she let out a loud laugh, rounding the corner to head to her locker, "Are we still on for our girls weekend at my house?"

"Yes." Mercedes answered as she watched her unlock her locker, smiling as she leaned back against the others one, "Santana and Tina are pretty excited as well."

"I am too. I'm happy that we have gotten so close. It feels really good to be surrounded by real friends." Quinn spoke honestly as she filled Mercedes' backpack with her items she needed to take home, "You girls have literally been a blessing, especially you."

"You're going to make me cry, Q." Mercedes gave her a soft smile as she felt her eyes watering up, chuckling at herself, "I haven't cried this much in years. I believe this is a side effect to these medicines the doctor has me on."

Quinn snorted as she closed her locker before closing up her bag, "It may or may not be."

"You're right." Mercedes let out another giggle as they started back walking, making their way outside, "By the way, Sam told me you helped him, so thank you for that because his gift was really sweet..literally."

"I'm glad he decided to visit you. He really took it hard and blamed himself for what happened."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip as they made it to the doors, turning to her, "It wasn't his fault and I told him that."

Quinn nodded understandably, trying not to hint as much as possible about her cousin's obvious feelings for her best friend, "He felt like it was after how he was treating you. I've never seen him so hurt like he was. When he did go see you, I could tell he did by his mood change."

Mercedes raised her brow as she stared at her curiously, "How so?"

Before Quinn could answer, Leo came up the stairs with a smile on his face, "It's time to relieve you." He said as he grabbed Mercedes' backpack from Quinn's shoulder and placed on his own, grabbing ahold of Mercedes' left hand, "Let's go."

"I'll see you at two."

Mercedes nodded at Quinn when she called after them, "Okay." She turned back around and looked up at Leo, "Cheesecake."

"Strawberry." Leo smirked at their little inside joke as they walked down the steps, making their way to the field, "I know you've been getting this question all day, but how are you feeling, baby deer?"

"A lot better than I have been." Mercedes answered truthfully as she watched him nod his head. Once they made it to the field, Leo sat her backpack on the table next to the water coolers. Since Mercedes couldn't play anymore, that didn't mean she was going to stop coming to practices.

"Look who's back." Garret said with a big smile as his words caused everyone to turn into her direction. He sat helmet down on the ground and went over to where she was so he could give her a hug, "Hey little sister."

"Hi." Mercedes smiled as she gave him a side hug, greeting everyone as they came over and spoke to her.

Coach Mac crossed his arms as he walked up and gave her a knowing look, "Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

Mercedes looked at him then everyone else, nodding, "Yes, but I'm still apart of this team. I may not can play but that doesn't mean I shouldn't show up and support y'all." Her eyes traveled over to Sam, who was now standing beside Leo, "Plus, who else is going to keep Samuel in line?"

Sam stared her as a smile appeared on his lips at her words, glancing over at Leo when he felt his eyes on him, "What?"

"Oh nothing.." Leo said with a smirk as he turned back to look at Mercedes, watching as she redirected her eyes elsewhere, whispering, "Nothing at all."

"You got a point on that." Coach Mac teasingly said as Sam rolled his eyes, he chuckled before speaking again, "Alright guys. Our start to playoffs has been a little rocky but we've done good. We forfeit two weeks ago, won the away game on Friday, we have a break this week and next week's game we have to win in order to make it to the championship."

"Practice will be long until next Wednesday, so be prepared. We will be breaking you down into different sections. Some will be practicing on opposite fields, others will be in the weight room." Assistant Coach Johnson spoke as he looked down at his clipboard and told everyone where they needed to be. Once he was done, he looked back up and over at Mercedes, "Since you want to be here little missy, you can be with Sam. He's just doing his regular throwing drills and going over new plays."

Mercedes nodded her head as she gave him a smile before going over to stand in front of Sam, "Is it okay that I'm with you?"

"Of course. I'm really happy I can have you to myself." Sam closed his eyes once he realized how that sounded, shaking his head as he sighed, "I..shit."

Mercedes tugged on her bottom lip at his words, giggling nervously as she began to walk pass him, "I know what you meant."

Sam watched as she headed over to the bench, cursing underneath his breath. He did not understand why he always got so nervous around her. It was something about Mercedes Jones that made him react in this way that no one else has been able to.

* * *

"Okay, no more. I can't take it." Tina snorted as she fell back onto the bed, laughing uncontrollably at one of the stories Santana was sharing, "I can't believe you went skinny dipping for ten dollars, Santana. Ten dollars."

Santana rolled her eyes at them as she crossed her legs on the couch, moving her attention back on the movie that was playing, "It's not that damn funny."

Quinn laughed as she ran the Oreo into the chocolate ice cream, "It kind of is."

The girls had all headed over to the Evans' estate after school. The night had consisted of junk food, move marathons and some good ole girl talk. It was refreshing to all of them to just be around each other with some many positive vibes and no petty drama.

"Damn Cedes." Santana catcalled as her friend came out the bathroom, waggling her brows, "The things I would do to you if you wasn't straight."

Mercedes snorted as she glanced down at the dusty rose colored satin night slip she had on, "These are the easiest things to get into because of my shoulder."

Santana fanned herself as she continued to stare at her, "And the sexiest. Them boobs though.."

"Shut up." Mercedes chuckled as she went over and sat in the chair, watching as her friend came over to put her hair up for her, "Which one of you are going to help with my wrap? It's really not that hard."

Tina nodded with an exasperated expression on her face, "Yeah it is. You told us a couple times how to do it and we still don't understand."

Quinn picked up another Oreo and bit into it, her eyes moving to her as she nodded in agreement, "Go ask Sam. He's a pro at doing things like this."

Santana smirked to herself at Quinn's suggesting, twirling Mercedes ponytail into a bun, "I'm almost positive he _wouldn't_ mind."

"I don't want to bother him."

"Well, I guess you're not going to get it wrapped then."

Mercedes glared at her before rolling her eyes, sighing as she thanked Santana as she got up. Picking up her items off the bed, she turned around and headed out the room, chewing on her bottom lip as she walked up the stairs. Remembering Quinn saying his room was the second door on the right, she went to it and knocked, waiting for him to answer.

Sam had just got out the shower when he heard a knock on his door, yelling, "I'm coming." Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out the bathroom and headed to the door and opened it. Seeing Mercedes standing there, a lump formed in his throat when he saw what she had on. _Damn_ he thought before he smiled, "Hey."

"He-oh wow.." Mercedes said as she raised her head, seeing that he had just gotten out of shower with droplets of water on him everywhere, "Sorry, I can come back."

"It's fine." Sam smirked as he opened his door fully, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against his doorframe, "How can I help you, ma'am?"

Mercedes cleared her throat as she stared into those green eyes, "My friends are clueless on how to wrap me up even after I explained it to them twice. If you don't mind, can you help me out?"

"I don't mind at all. Come on in." He said as he stepped aside so she could come into his room, taking her in once he turned around, "Let me just go dry off and put some clothes on."

"Okay." Mercedes sent him a smile as she watched him grabbed his things and disappear into his bathroom. She took a moment to look around his bedroom and she was impressed. First and foremost, it was huge, really clean and simple. One thing she noticed was that he had was a picture wall by the windows. She walked over to look at some, seeing that it was ones for the past and present of him and his family and friends. She smiled at the one of him and Quinn when they were little, sitting next to each other on the boat holding fish up. As she continued to scanned then, she noticed that he had a few pictures ripped up on his desk.

Sam turned the light off in his bathroom as he stepped out in his plain white t-shirt and striped pajama pants. Seeing Mercedes over by his picture wall, he noticed that she was staring at his desk, "Sorry about that, I meant to throw that mess in the garbage."

"Your ex?" Mercedes asked as she watched him come over and throw the ripped up pictures in the trash, watching as he nodded.

"More like the biggest mistake in my life."

"Don't worry, I had one of those too." Mercedes gave him a sad smile before walking over and sitting at the foot of his bed, "But I believe when that happens, they come into your life for a reason."

"I agree." Sam sat next to her on the bed, leaning over to look at her bare shoulder, wincing slightly, "This is really bad."

"It is, but it's getting better." Mercedes spoke as she watched him pick up the wrap and carefully begin to wrap it, "My doctor said as soon as it's healed enough, he wants me to start physical therapy right away."

Sam nodded in agreement as he looked at her for a moment, "I know a really good one. She helped me out when out hurt my ankle a few years ago. I can give you her number if you want."

"I would like that, thank you."

Sam sent her a smile as he grabbed the metal hooks and clipped them on to keep the bandage in place. Picking up her sling, he closed the arm part before he leaned over and dropped it over her head, making sure it was hooked up correctly, "There you go."

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome and by the way, if you ever need anything or any help, don't hesitate to ask. I don't mind."

Mercedes smiled as she stared at him for a moment, not moving from his bed just yet, "I do have a question though. Where was this sweet guy when we first met?"

"Hiding under the intimidation of you." Sam answered honestly as he watched her right brow shoot up, he chuckled as he tore his eyes away from her, "Since you've came here, I just felt like you was a threat to me."

"I'm not though." Mercedes said as she shrugged, looking down at her house shoes as she spoke, "It's just high school football for me, I'm not going to be able to go any higher than that."

"I know that now but at the time, I felt like you came and just took everything away from me." Sam turned to her and sighed, "And the fact that deep down, I didn't want anything like this to happen to you. I saw you as a vulnerable girl and an easy target, and that made up some of anger to why you was on team as well."

Mercedes smiled as she leaned over and bumped his shoulder, "You have a mean way of showing you care."

Sam laughed heartily before his eyes returned to hers, "I'm working on it, trust me."

"There's nothing wrong with being a work in progress. It just means you're almost to where you want to be." Mercedes said as she stared at him, scanning his face for a moment as they sat there in comfortable complete silence until it was broken by Quinn standing at the door.

"I was wondering if you got lost but I see you're not." Quinn crossed hers arms, raising her brows at how close the two were on the bed.

Sam cleared his throat as he stood up, causing Mercedes to do so as well, "We were just talking."

"Mhm. I was just checking on you, Cedes." Quinn hummed out as she moved back into the hallway, hiding the smirk on her face before walking away.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her when she caught that look. Looking back up at Sam, she smiled, "I should go, but thank you again for helping me."

"Anytime. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Sam said as he walked her to the door, watching as she turned around and gave him another beautiful smile.

"I guess so. Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight." Sam said as he watched her head back down the stairs. Sighing, he leaned against his door doorframe, turning his head when he heard quiet footsteps, seeing that it was his little brother with his blanket in his hands, "What are you doing up?"

"I want to sleep with you." Brooks said as he went and stood in front of his big brother, holding out his arms.

Sam smiled as he leaned down and picked him up, stepping back into his room before he headed to his bed. He pressed a kiss to his forehead before carefully tossing him into the bed, watching as he giggled before crawling to the middle. He enjoyed being a big brother so much, his little brother was the main reason he wanted kids. He had hoped that whomever he married wanted the same thing as well.

* * *

The next morning, Sam had gotten up at five thirty like he always did and went for his thirty minute run. It wasn't much for his fitness but more so to clear his mind. He loved being able to do that in his neighborhood. It was quiet and scenery wasn't half bad either. He sighed as he looked down at his watch, slowing down his movements as he walked back up the driveway.

Mercedes came out of the bathroom from doing her morning routine, seeing that the girls were still asleep, she decided to head to the kitchen to get some water. She was has always been the first one to go to sleep and the first to wake up.

Sam locked the front door before he walked through the foyer, deciding to get him some water, he started to make his way to the kitchen. Getting closer, he heard someone in there and figured that it was his mother, "Morning mama."

"Sorry love, not your mama."

"No you're most definitely not." Sam chuckled as he sat his phone down on the counter, "Morning Mercedes."

"Good morning Sam." Mercedes sent him a smile as she leaned against the counter, "You're up super early."

Sam nodded as he went and opened the refrigerator, grabbing two things before closing and heading to the cabinet to get a bowl, "I went for a run like always. Why are you up at the crack of dawn?"

"I've always been an early bird and I was a little thirsty." Mercedes spoke as she watched him put some vanilla yogurt into a bowl then added some blueberries and granolas.

Sam grabbed two spoons and made his way to where she was, placing the bowl in front of them. He handed her the spoon before sitting his in the bowl, grabbing an orange to begin to peel, "I feel like we should get to know each other better."

"What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you want to share with me."

"I'll give you the generic things to begin with. My favorite color is green. I love all types of music. I'm allergic to peanut butter. I love sports. I have three brothers, which you already know. Um, oh..I actually want to go to school to be a veterinarian."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love animals. I had an obsession of wanting to own a farm when I was younger." Mercedes laughed a bit as she bit down on her bottom lip, shaking her head, "Country girl to the extremes."

Sam listened to her laugh and it was everything. But nothing could beat her smile, it was breathtaking, "You have a beautiful smile."

Mercedes chuckled as she moved the spoon in the bowl, feeling her cheeks starting to heat up, "Thank you."

Sam blushed furiously at his comment, catching himself and Mercedes off guard. He took a slice of orange and placed it in his mouth, looking behind to the door when he heard someone come into the kitchen.

Shana stopped short when she saw the two teenagers, "Well, good morning you two. I didn't expect anyone to be up yet."

"Good morning, Mrs. Evans." Mercedes sent her a warm smile as she watched the older woman come into the kitchen.

"Sam making you eat yogurt knowing good and damn well I was going to fix breakfast." Shana side eyed her son as he sighed and grumbled something underneath his breath, she reached over and grabbed his chin, "What you say?"

"Nothing mama."

"I thought so." Shana glared at him before letting go and making her way to get some coffee started.

Mercedes giggled as she watched him pout and rub his chin, sticking her spoon in her mouth as she studied him. It was so weird yet warm to see this side of him. He was sweet, funny, and she wasn't going lie, fine as ever.

Sam picked up his own spoon and put some of the yogurt in his mouth, looking up when he felt her staring at him, "Why are you analyzing me?"

Mercedes scooped up some more yogurt and placed it in her mouth, giving him a sly smirk, "Because you're interesting, that's all."

Shana turned the pot on before glancing up at them. It was so obvious that they were into each other. She really could tell that her son liked Mercedes all by the look on his face. She has never seen him like this, especially with that trifling ex of his.

"No need to cook anyways, mama. Dad said he's literally bringing home the bacon in a few." Sam smirked when he noticed the look she was giving him, knowing that it was going to set her off.

"He's knows I cook when we have guest, what the hell has been wrong with you Evans men lately?" Shana grunted as she grabbed the house phone and walked out the kitchen to call her husband and give him a piece of her mind.

Sam snorted as he shook his head, "My mom loves to cook and she loves when we have friends over so she can go all out."

"Mine is the same. My dad is actually worse than my mom. He always wants to show off his skills on the grill. He calls himself Mac Daddy Duncan aka The Grill Master."

"Are you serious?" Sam laughed out loud at that, watching as Mercedes nodded her head embarrassingly, "Well, that only makes me want some of his barbecue."

"Trust me, it's good too. You'll have to try it some day."

"Most definitely."

Mercedes leaned over and took her finger to wipe some of the yogurt from the side of his mouth.

Instant tingles spread throughout him when her finger touched the side of his mouth. He gulped as he stared at her, watching as she pulled back biting on her bottom lip, "T-Thank you."

The vibe in the room definitely shifted as Mercedes looked away from him. She for one couldn't believe she just did that, but it was just something about being around him lately that has made her so carefree. What was going on with her?

"Um..yeah." Sam tried to get his thoughts together, looking down at his hands before he took a calming breath, "We actually have a farm. I could take you there one day if you'd like."

"I would love that actually."

"It's a date then." Sam eyes went wide as the words rolled off his tongue, opening his mouth to try to recover but Mercedes beat him to it.

"It's a date."

"What's a date? Who's going on a date?" Santana questioned as she came into the kitchen with Tina and Quinn in tow, scanning her eyes over at the two.

Sam rolled his eyes as he moved away for Mercedes, watching as his dad came into the kitchen with bags in his hands.

"Good morning kids, much to the misses dismay, breakfast from Rita's has arrived."

Galvin greeted as his wife trailed behind with a frown plastered on her lips before she excused herself to go get Brooks, "Help me set this up blondie and brunette."

Quinn let out a snort at her uncle as she went over next to Sam and began pulling the items out. Giving him a small glance, she promised herself she wasn't going to intervene with anything and she wasn't. She would let them figure it out themselves but if they needed a little push, she would gladly give it to them.

* * *

 **A/N. Okay, I see you Samcedes with these flirtatious vibes y'all got going. Please be patient with these two, you may think they're oblivious to their attraction to one another but they're not. They're building a friendship right now and just want to focus on that for the time being. But are their feelings going to let them do that? And yes, we will be getting flashbacks for certain things mentioned throughout the first few chapters & this one!**


	10. Sweetness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT SHOW JUST LOVE SOME OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **Alyssa Lanson- Linda Cardellini**

* * *

The weekend had flown by before anyone had noticed. The girls had a wonderful time at Quinn's place and couldn't wait until they linked up together after the holidays to do it again. Mercedes flipped through the playbook as she sat next to Sam on the bench. She had been helping him this week going over and changing some things up with the plays as her feet dangled while everyone was in front of them warming up, "I think we did good with revising these. It's good we switched it up and have new plays because I know the opposite team is banking on us to run the same ones so they can take advantage."

"Yeah, we did good." Sam said as he took his eyes off the book and looked at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I actually start physical therapy tomorrow." Mercedes said as she looked at him with a smile, "Don't mean to sprint this on you last minute, but would you like to come if you're free? My parents and friends are completely busy and..."

"I would love to. I was actually going to ask if you wanted me to come with you so I could show you where it was." He said as he sent her a smile, putting his head down, "If you want, I can take you to all of your appointments and before you say it, I won't be going out of my way. Plus it will give your parents a much needed break."

Leo watched with a smirk on his face, hearing the whistle for them to switch positions, "You know, they make a good looking couple."

Garret stretched his arms over his head, glancing over to where Leo was looking when he heard him speak, chuckling, "They honestly do."

Mike stared at his best friend and he had to admit that he was glad that the two were getting along. At first, he wasn't too fond of Mercedes, not because of her personality but because she was a girl playing football but he got over that. For one, it was a big shock to him at his own reaction. He didn't once think he was sexist until this happened. He was honestly ashamed of his actions and he was glad that he leaned from them. He was also beyond grateful that Mercedes forgave him for it.

Mercedes smiled at him before closing up the book and handing it to him, "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"That's what friends are for, and plus, this gives us a chance to.." Sam drifted off when he saw a man coming up with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, which also caught the attention of everyone else.

"What?" Mercedes asked when he stopped mid-sentence, turning to see what he was looking at and found the man with a vase full of colorful flowers.

"I have a delivery for Mercedes Jones."

"That's me."

The man gave her a smile, seeing that she was injured, he handed them to Sam, who was standing beside her, "These are for you. If you could just sign your initials right here, I'll be out of your hair."

Sam looked at the flowers confusedly, watching as Leo came and took the card from the flowers.

"Hey, gimme that."

"Take this as the last part of your hazing" Leo smirked as he opened the card, beginning to read it, "Mercedes, I heard about what happened and I just want to say that I'm sorry and you didn't deserve this. Hope this didn't cause so much attention at school, but I didn't have your home address and unfortunately didn't get a chance to get your number when I was down. Anyways, wishing you a speedy recovery and hopefully the next time I'm in town, we can go out for some food or something. Bryson."

"Awwww.."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the teasing of her teammates, pursing her lips as she stood up, snatching the card from him, "Shut up."

"Looks like someone has an admirer." Garret continued to teased, watching as the girl shook her head, his eyes going over to Sam as a smirk began to appear when he saw the obvious jealousness taking over his friend's face, "You should definitely call him up."

Leo decided to add more fuel to the already lit fire that was Sam's jealousy, "Yeah, he maybe the one."

"Mhm, and I must say, y'all would make some adorable milk chocolate looking kids."

Mercedes let out a small, uncomfortable chuckle as she shifted on her feet, "You guys are truly asses."

Sam rolled his own eyes at them as he sat the vase on the bench, picking up his helmet and heading over to where he needed to be, not realizing how hard his jaw was clenched.

Mercedes watched as he walked away confusedly before turning around and putting the card back into the flowers, picking up and placing the vase in the crook of her arm, "I'll be back."

Leo watched as she headed to the locker room and turned around, making his way over to where his friend was, "You might as well admit it bro because we all know."

"Admit what, Leo?"

Leo took note of his frustrated tone and how he spoke unknowingly through clinched teeth, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Sam saw him smirk before walking away. He gritted his teeth before placing his helmet on his head. He knew exactly why his mood went from one hundred to zero, but he wasn't going to let anyone else know why.

* * *

After they were finish with their classes the next day, Mercedes met Sam at his truck so he could take her to her appointment. On the way there, the two just laughed, talk, and shared stories from their childhood, very excited to be getting to know more about each other. Much to Mercedes' dismay, Sam was a little too amused to find out she did beauty pageants when she was younger.

"It's really not that funny." Mercedes side eyed the laughing young man as they walked into the building, which was much like a gym.

"It is because it's unexpected, that's all." Sam let out a chuckle as they came to a stop, smiling down at her, "I'm going to have to ask your mom for pictures."

Mercedes winced at the thought of him seeing those pictures, "Please don't."

"I bet you were adorable." Sam said quietly, watching as she let out an adorable, awkward giggle, "I'll take that as a yes."

Mercedes snorted as she shook her head, turning around when she heard her name being called.

"Mercedes Jones?"

"Yes ma'am."

Alyssa smiled as she came up, holding out her hand, "I'm Dr. Lanson and I'm going to be your physical therapist."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Lanson. I've heard such great things about you from this young soul right here." Mercedes gave Sam a small nudge before she grabbed ahold of her hand and shook it.

"I'm surprised he hasn't told you anything bad. Apparently, I was a little bit too tough on him when he was here for his twisted ankle."

"You were, but I sucked it up because I knew that you knew what you were doing."

"Damn right I did." She gave him a side eye before turning back to a giggling Mercedes, "I won't keep you long today. I just want to see where we are. We're going to ease into this. I don't want to put too much on you because your injury is still fresh." Dr. Lanson spoke as she began to take her sling and wrap off, "Your doctor sent over your file and I took a look at recent x-rays. It's actually healing quite fast and well. Some people with this type of injury doesn't start to recover that quickly. You're a tough young lady, Mercedes."

"That she is." Sam commented as he raised his eyes to look at her, giving a small smile when their eyes met.

Mercedes smiled at him as she looked away from his stare shyly, watching as Dr. Lanson begin to move her shoulder slowly. She continued to do so for five more minutes and Mercedes had to admit that it hurt a little at first, but as she kept doing it, the pain started to decrease a bit.

"I'm going to stop because I don't want to put too much pressure on there right now." Alyssa said as she as threw away Mercedes' old wrap and sling, picking up the new ones, "How it's looking right now, therapy two times a week for thirty minutes, you'll be all set to go in eight weeks."

"Sounds good to me."

Sam watched as she finished up with Mercedes, his eyes moving to the older woman as she began walking away, "Can I get a treat too?"

Dr. Landon pursed her lips, rolling her eyes at his pouting as she opened up the drawer, "Absolutely not. You didn't even do anything."

"Hm, actually I did. I recommended you and brought my friend here." Sam smirked when she saw her cut her eyes, turning to Mercedes, "Did I forget to mention that Dr. Lanson is also my aunt?"

Mercedes chuckled at the interaction between the two before she stood up from the chair, taking note to how she now saw the resemblance, "Yeah, you kind of left that out."

"As a thank you to all of my patients, every month that you're here, you get a twenty dollar gift card to Smoothie Factory." She smiled as she walked back and handed the card to the young girl, plucking Sam upside his head.

"Hey!"

"Thank you." Mercedes said sweetly before turning to Sam with a smile, "I guess as a thank you for bringing me, I'll buy you a smoothie."

Sam shook his head and waved her off, "You don't have to repay me. I wanted to do this."

Alyssa raised a brow Sam, looking between the two teenagers, smiling widely before stepping back, "Alight Mercedes, I'll see you next week right after school."

"Yes ma'am, thank you."

"Bye Auntie A." Sam chuckled when she waved him off, turning to Mercedes and asking if she was ready. When she nodded, he went over and opened the door for her, letting her got out first.

"Can I at least buy you a thank you dinner, please?" Mercedes asked as he helped her back into the truck, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"That look is not going to work on me." He said as he leaned over and buckled her down, their faces were mere inches away from each other, "But I can just buy you dinner though."

Mercedes stared at him for a moment, seeing that he wasn't going to let her do it, she rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat, "Fine."

Sam smirked as he stepped back and closed the door, wrapping around his truck to get into the drivers seat. He put on his own seatbelt and cranked up the engine, smiling to himself as he pulled out the parking lot, happy that she agreed to let him treat her to dinner.

* * *

 _Five year old Mercedes sighed intently as she sat on the kitchen counter, looking out the windows at her dad and two older brothers outside playing baseball. She wanted nothing more than to go out and play with them, but her mom was making her stay inside to help her with dinner._

 _Vivian had her two year old son, Moses propped on her hip while she got some things out the refrigerator, sitting them beside the little girl._

 _Mercedes turned back around and looked at the woman, pouting deeply, "Mommy, can I please go outside?"_

 _"No." She said once again before sitting her son on the floor, grabbing the bag of carrots and handing them to Mercedes._

 _"Why not?"_

 _Vivian began cutting up the onion, raising her brown eyes to hers, "Because I said so young lady."_

 _Mercedes put her head down, sighing even harder than what she was earlier, pulling the long carrots out the bag and laying them on the plate so her mom could cut them next._

 _Duncan had spotted Mercedes staring out the window and chuckled to himself, knowing that she was itching to get outside with her brothers. He could officially say his baby girl was a tomboy and there was nothing wrong with that. He told his sons that he would be back, heading inside from the cold, he took off his jacket and went to her._

 _"Daddy.." She whispered, eyeing her mom carefully, seeing that she was on the other side, she looked at him, "Mommy won't let me go outside. Can you please let me?"_

 _"I'm going to have to agree with mommy on this one. You just got over a cold, you don't need to go back out and get sick again." His heart sunk when he saw her hopeful eyes turn back into sad ones, "Don't be sad, baby girl. I promise that we can do something fun inside. In fact, how about we have a movie marathon after dinner?"_

 _Mercedes eyes lit up at the thought of that, a smile creeping on her lips, "Can we have extra buttery popcorn and sour gummy worms?"_

 _Duncan smiled as he nodded his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Now, help your mom with dinner, okay?"_

 _Mercedes nodded excitedly as she carefully jumped from the counter, turning around and picking up the plate of carrots to take over to her mother. Even though she was still upset that she couldn't go outside and play with her brothers, she was happy to know that her dad was going to let her eat her favorite snacks and watch movies all night._

Mercedes came out of her memory with a smile as she sat back in the booth, still admiring everything around her. Sam had brought her to a restaurant, which she came to find out that it was his family's. It was a very cozy, intimate family friendly setting, if that made sense. They were sitting outside on the patio, enjoying their conversation as they waited for dessert. Mercedes had beef roast with mashed potatoes and gravy, which brought back that memory from her childhood, "Seriously, wow. My mom definitely has some competition with this meal."

Sam chuckled at her as he leaned back, pushing his empty plate to the side, "I'm glad you liked it. All the food here is recipes that has been handed down from my great grandma."

"Amazing, just amazing." Mercedes breathed out just as their waitress came back with their sweets for the night.

"Two cherry pies with one bowl of homemade vanilla ice cream." The waitress placed the plates in front of them before picking up their others, smiling as she leaned over and whispered to Sam when Mercedes wasn't looking, "You never bring girls here. She must be the one."

"Goodbye Liza." He whispered harshly, feeling his face flush when she chuckled lowly and stepped back, giving him a knowing look.

"Okay, seriously. I don't know where I'm going to put all of this." Mercedes laughed as her eyes came from off the dessert to him, playfully glaring, "Are you trying to fatten me up some more?"

Sam scooped him up some ice cream and placed it in his mouth, "There's nothing wrong with having meat on your bones."

Mercedes snorted in an almost dubious way as she picked up her fork, slicing a piece of the warm pie, "Glad to know that there are some guys in this world who have your mindset."

Sam eyebrows furrowed at her comment, seeing a flicker of sadness mixed with anger cross of her face but it quickly left. Without really knowing but going with his gut, he knew that it probably had something to do with her ex. He didn't know why, but he all of a sudden got pissed. Mercedes must of noticed to because she leaned over and placed her hand on his, snapping him out of his daze and bringing his attention back to her.

"You okay? You spaced out on me." Mercedes asked in concern, her curious warm brown eyes staring intently into his tensed ones.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." He cleared his throat as he tried to muster up a smile, feeling the coolness come back to him when she moved her hand, "How is it?"

"Delicious like everything else." She laughed as she picked up her spoon and went to scoop up some ice cream, "Thank you for bringing me here. I most definitely want to come back."

"We're actually having a pre-Thanksgiving dinner here two weeks from now, which falls on the day of championship game. If we don't make it, you and your family can come out if you want."

"Thanks for the invite, but I think I'll have to catch it next year because we are for sure getting to the championship. I'm speaking it into existence."

Sam laughed as he nodded his head in agreement, "We got it."

"Of course we do..especially you." Mercedes responded softly as she sent him a smile, "And I'm glad that you're going to be able to fully showcase what you've worked so hard for."

"It won't be the same. You deserve to be out there just as much as I do."

"And I will. I'm just going to be right there on the sidelines. It'll be like I never left." Hearing her phone ring, she looked down and saw that it was a text from her dad, letting her know that he was outside, "Well, my ride's here."

"I could've taken you home." Sam said as he watched her slide from the booth, standing up when she did so.

"No, it's okay. My dad and I actually have an errand to run." She said as she smiled, sliding her purse onto her good shoulder as she stepped closer to him, "Thank you for everything today, I really appreciate it and you."

"Anytime.." He barely got the word out before he went completely numb, watching and feeling her pressed her lips against his cheek before saying her goodbyes. Holy shit. _She kissed me on the cheek_ he thought as his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, her soft lips leaving memorable sensation to his face. This was not how he was expecting the day to end, but he didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

 **A/N. I'm sill here y'all! So sorry for the long wait, but I have 18 hours this semester + keeping a social life + football season, I'm slammed and passed exhausted. I will update as my free time get more available Hope you guys enjoyed this sweet little update, can't wait to see your reviews! :)**


	11. Hometown Trip

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Shantel Lee- Logan Browning**

 **Brianna James- Tania Raymonde**

 **Izzy Ortiz- Francia Raisa**

 **Kelby Newsome- Caitlin Carver**

* * *

"What are you doing up at five o'clock in the morning anyways?"

"When you get a text from your best friend saying she's coming home soon, I can't help but be up. I'm so damn ecstatic."

Mercedes chuckled as she placed more items into her suitcase that was lying on her bed, looking up at the person's face through the laptop, "Me too, I've missed y'all so much."

"I can't tell. I see you got you a new set a girls." The girl playfully gave her the side-eye, watching as she rolled her own before giggling.

"Yes I do but that doesn't I have forgotten y'all Shantel."

"I know Moonie, I'm just messing with you." Shantel has been Mercedes friend since they were in diapers. The two girls literally did everything together besides play sports because Shantel was as girly as they came, "Are they coming down too?"

"Only Quinn." Mercedes paused for a moment and smiled, "You're going to love her."

"I can already tell by that smile on your face." Her best friend smiled back at her before sitting up in her bed, watching as she resumed back to packing, "How are you doing though?"

"I'm good. I just can't wait until I'm completely healed."

"Me too, baby. I swear, the real blackness came out of me when I heard what happened. Damien literally had hide all the keys in the house so I wouldn't drive down there plus all the phones so I wouldn't call a cab."

Mercedes snorted as she moved to her closet and grabbed a jacket, speaking out so she could hear, "I'm glad he did. I don't have money like that to be getting you, my brothers and teammates out of jail."

Shantel scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I still can't believe they treated you like that at the beginning."

"It was expected." Mercedes shrugged as she came back in view, "But I'm glad that they came around, even if they still see me as a liability."

"Maybe not liability but a sister they need to protect." Shantel offered a smile as she scanned her face, "And how's the quarterback, what's his face?"

"Sam?"

"Yes." She watched as her face unknowingly light up at the mention of him, her eyebrows raising to the roof.

"Things with Sam are actually great. We've been hanging out a lot lately. He's a really sweet guy."

Shantel watched her for a moment before nodding her head, seeing her eyes come back to her own. She masked what she was thinking quickly because Mercedes was good at reading her, "Well, that's good. Is he nervous for this weekend?"

"I really can't tell with him sometimes. You know how I'm good at reading people but.." Mercedes paused for a moment as she thought about it, "I wouldn't know for sure unless he came right out and said it."

"Hm." She hummed out as she watched her closely, seeing her pause her actions to look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mercedes stared at her intensely, closing up her suitcase, "It's absolutely not nothing."

"It is, honest." She gave her a smile so bright to hide what she really wanted to point out. Hearing her mom call for her, she gave her a pout, "I have to go. I'll talk to you later and I can't wait to see you tonight, Moonie. Safe travels. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." She blew a kiss before ending their call, closing down her laptop, she turned around when she heard a knock on her door, smiling when she saw who it was, "Hey there."

"Hey. Your Dad told me I could come up but the door must stay fully open and that he has eyes everywhere."

Mercedes laughed at the reddening of his cheeks, watching as her friend come fully into her room with some bags, "He's such a Dad, that's all."

"It's understandable though. It makes me dread having a daughter one day." Sam stated as he took a seat on the ottoman at the foot of her bed.

"You want kids?"

"Why you say it like that?" Sam chuckled as he watched her grabbed two folded blankets, one light purple with ducks on it and one bright blue one, placing it in her tote bag.

"I didn't say it like anything." Mercedes raised her eyes to look at him, seeing his raised brow, her face scrunched up, "Did I?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, it's just..I don't know..I meant nothing by it." Mercedes rambled out as she turned around and looked down at him, feeling her face began to heat up, "Sorry."

"It's nothing to apologize for, Mercedes." Sam laughed as he stared at her, nodding his head, "But yes, I do want to have kids and of course get married. Just hoping and praying that I can meet a girl who wants the same thing."

"The right girl is going to come along when it's time." She gave him a reassuring a smile, before gesturing to her bag, "I'm all packed."

"Great." He stood up and finally handed her the little bag that he came in with before moving to get her suitcase off the bed.

"Thank you for stopping to get this. I know if we did on the way, we were going to be late."

"No problem." He said as he turned to her, watching as she picked up her purse before placing it on her shoulder, "Are you sure you don't want to ride with your parents? You'll be more comfortable."

"I'm sure." She answered with a shrug, "Even though I can't play, I want to be able to experience this Championship experience. So as corny as it may sound, that includes riding on a bus for almost four hours with my boys."

Sam laughed as he shook his head, "I'm surprised you're not sick of them yet from the regular season road trips. They can be quite annoying at time."

"That's true but I've gotten use to y'all." Mercedes let a small giggle, making her way out the door and shutting off the light.

Duncan watched as the two teenagers came down the stairs, eyes going over to his wife as she came from the living room.

"You have everything baby girl?" Vivian asked as she walked over and straightened the hat on her daughter's head, watching her nod.

"Yes mama."

"Okay." Vivian pressed a kissed to her forehead before stepping back, "We'll see you tomorrow then. You guys have a safe trip."

"We will, Mrs. Jones. I'll take good care of her, don't worry."

Vivian smiled as she stuck her nails into Duncan's arm, preventing him from saying something as he bit the inside of his cheek.

Mercedes stared between her parents for a minute before turning to Sam, "Guess we should get going, don't want to be late."

Duncan counted to five before going over and giving her a hug and kiss on her forehead as well, biding them safe travels. Him and Vivian stood at the door while the two headed to Sam's truck, "I regret ever trusting that boy."

Vivian laughed at him as she lifted her hand to wave at them before they left, "She's a smart and strong girl, honey."

"I know, doesn't change how I feel." He watched as they pulled out the driveway, horn blowing before disappearing down into the dark morning.

* * *

"Do you think it will be awkward when they wake up?"

"Depends on who wakes up first."

The team was gathered around, looking at their two teammates with a mixtures of smiles and smirks taking over their features, obviously enjoying this way too much.

Sam and Mercedes were sitting next to each other on the bus. They had ended up falling asleep with Mercedes laying her head on his shoulder and Sam laying his on top of hers.

Leo snickered lowly before his eyes went wide, mouth closing tight when Mercedes shifted. He watched as she let out sigh before following her hand, mouth dropping as she snuggle closer to Sam and grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Damn, damn, damn."

"I don't know if it's a unconscious thing or what."

Mike pulled out his phone and switched on the camera, turning to the flash off before taking a picture of the two, "Good throwback pictures for the wedding."

"I know y'all better get out their faces and mind your business." Coach watched as they jumped at his voice before scattering back to their seats, shaking his head before walking back to the front.

About ten minutes later, Sam grunted lowly at his dream, slowly waking himself up from his sleep. He tried to move but his face twitched up when it was impossible. His sleepy eyes looked down and found the source of his struggle. Smiling, he leaned over and moved her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, looking down when he felt her squeeze his hand. It was then he realized that their hands were interlocked with each other's, "We have a good twenty minutes left until we arrive." He lifted his head off of hers once he heard the the bus driver call out. He turned his attention back to Mercedes before he moved his other hand and straighten out her arm so it wouldn't stiffen up on her.

"Thank you." She mumbled out with no intentions of moving from her comfortable position, opening her eyes for a second and giving him a smile.

"No problem." He whispered as he matched her smile before watching her eyes close and hearing her drift back to sleep. He didn't mind helping her with anything she needed because that's what good friends are for.

* * *

"How come she gets a whole room to herself?" One of the freshman spoke up when he noticed everyone getting assigned a roomie except Mercedes.

The upperclassmen turned their freshman teammate with pursed lips and giving him a knowing look before speaking in unison, "She's a girl."

"Yeah, what would it look like if I stayed in a room with a boy?" Mercedes snorted as she shook her head, leaning against the bus while they pulled the luggage out.

"Alright y'all, get settled in once you get your key to your room. We'll meet back here in an hour so we can head to the stadium for a walk through, and then get ready for the official welcome event tonight."

"By the way, sorry but thank you for lending your shoulder. I'm still on these pain pills for my own and they have me exhausted."

"Anytime."

Mercedes smiled at him as they walked into the hotel, where the waited in the lobby until they received their keys to their room. She had ended up being on the fifth floor and she was thankful that Quinn was coming to stay with her.

"Alright, little lady. I'm sure you won't need any assistance since Quinn is going to be here but just Incase you do, I'm right down the hall." Sam started as they stood in front of her room, opening the door and stepping aside so she could go in. When he finally got in, he was taken aback at how big and spacious it was, "Okay, wow. This is huge and nice."

Mercedes laughed as she sat her purse down on the table, making her way in nodding approvingly, "Perks of being a girl on football team." She said as he laid out in the bed, sighing in content, "One big bed and no annoying roommate."

Sam smacked his mouth, pursing his lips as he stared at her, "You suck, I hope you know that."

Mercedes giggled as she watched him turn and head for the bed, "Don't be mad, Samuel." She snickered at his grunt as he left out of her room, laughing, she sat up and picked up her phone, texting her parents to let them know that they had made it.

* * *

The team had a few minutes to relax before they had to meet back downstairs. Thankfully all they had to do was a walkthrough of the stadium they were playing at since interviews and practices started tomorrow. When they were done, they headed back to the hotel and had a few hours to themselves before they had to get ready for the night. Quinn has finally arrived and Mercedes was beyond happy about that. They lounged around the room and talked until it was time for them to get ready.

"I'm actually nervous about meeting your friends." Quinn spoke honestly as she finished doing Mercedes' smokey eyes, picking up the clear lip gloss and placing it on her awaiting lips.

"There's no need to be nervous, they're going to love you."

Quinn gave her a small smile, rolling her eyes when she heard her phone ringing once again. She leaned over and pressed the answer button and placed it on speaker, "What is it now, Sam?"

"Y'all are taking entirely too long. It doesn't take an hour and a half to get ready. You do know the event starting in ten minutes."

"No one told you to wait on us."

"Well, Mercedes is apart of our team, we're not complete without her."

Leo leaned in and spoke, "Yeah, so hurry it up."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at them before hanging up in their face, standing up from the chair, "I swear I don't like them at times."

Quinn snorted as she finished her up, stepping back and nodding in approval, "All finish. You look phenomenal."

Mercedes had on a strapless, wide-legged black and white striped jumpsuit paired with a pair of block heel black sandals. With the help of Quinn, she took her thick curly hair and placed them into two space buns, "Thanks love and you do too. Your body is banging in that dress and you look beautiful."

Quinn stared down at the short peach spaghetti strap dress. It's been awhile since she had makeup on and actually took the time to straighten her hair. For the first time in a very long time, she truly felt beautiful.

Mercedes rolled her eyes when she heard the phone ringing again, looking at Quinn as she grabbed her own from the bed, "Let's go before they send a search party."

Quinn giggled as they headed out the room and door, walking in the hallway towards the elevators. This was going to be an interesting night.

Garret, Leo and Sam decided to stayed back in the lobby to wait for the girls while the rest of the team went ahead in to grab their seats.

"Women man, I tell you.." Garret started as he fixed his hair in the mirror, "They take forever."

"I know you're not talking." Leo said as he side-eyed his roommate, "You spent twenty minutes in the shower, thirty picking out an outfit and another thirty trying to gel down your hair."

Sam chuckled at the two as he straightened out his tie, pushing off the wall just as the elevator opened.

"We're here, with exactly three minutes to spare."

Sam turned around to make a comment when he heard Mercedes' voice but his words got caught in his throat when he saw her.

"Cat got your tongue?" Quinn teased her cousin as she watched him basically drool unknowingly at Mercedes.

"Y'all look stunning, seriously. Hear I thought I cleaned up well." Garret complimented, earning chuckles from them as they thanked him, "Now we can finally go in."

The words fell deaf on Sam's ears for a moment as he stared at Mercedes, cracking a smile when she did so before tearing his eyes away, "We should head in, yep, we should do that."

Leo smirked as he watched him hurry into the room, turning to Mercedes, who was obviously blushing, "Seems like Sam forgot his manners, after you ladies."

Mercedes smiled at him before heading in, trying her best to keep that smile for reasons. She maneuvered through the people to head over to where her teammates where. Before she could speak to them, she heard some familiar, loud voices that made her heart swell.

"MOONIE!"

"What is a Moonie?"

"Not a what, it's a who." Mike chuckled at Leo as he watched some girls run over to where Mercedes was.

"Oh my god, my baby mama is back." Izzy said as she cursed herself for crying as she hugged her. Izzy was Mercedes' second best friend next to Shantel. They have been friends every since kindergarten.

Mercedes giggled as she hugged her back before letting go, moving on down the line to hug the rest of the girls, "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too." Brianna and Kelby said at the same time, smiling at her. Mercedes had met those two in elementary school and they've been friends since then.

Mercedes smiled at them before stepping to the side, "You guys this is my girl Quinn, Quinn these are my girls, Shantel, Izzy, Brianna and Kelby."

"Oh my god, you're so pretty. It's nice to meet you." Izzy hugged the blonde, taking her by surprise.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well." Quinn replied in shock, looking over at Mercedes, who was just smiling as each girl welcomed her. She was truly taken aback by the warm reception but it felt absolutely nice.

"Excuses me ladies, hate to pull Mercedes away.."

Kelby turned to the boy with a scrunched up face, "Hold up MacGyver, who the hell you suppose to be?"

Mercedes turned at Sam's voice and gave him a smile, looking back at her friends, "Guys, I'll be back, I promise."

"Easy there green eyes." Shantel started once Mercedes walked way, staring at Sam for a moment.

Sam stared back at her, not knowing the girl at all but an understanding being made between the both of then. He gave her a slight nod before turning around and heading to the table.

* * *

For the next hour, both teams listened to the introduction of the Championship game and the history behind it. They introduced the two teams as well, and congratulated them both. They mingled a bit, ate and took pictures. Mercedes kind of distanced herself from doing so for her own reasons.

"Hello, Mercedes."

Did she forget to mention that the team they were playing against just so happens to be Mercedes' old school? And to make things worse, her ex just so happens to play football for them.

Mercedes reluctantly looked up from her seat and stared at the boy in front of her. She didn't say a word as she stood up to move pass and get away from him. She was not in the mood nor did she want to have any interaction with them.

"Hey now, I can't speak?" He said as he grabbed her arm, stumbling a bit when he felt himself being pushed. Turning to the source, a frown took over his face as he stared at him, "What the hell?"

Sam had left Mercedes for a minute at the table, only to go speak to the restroom. He made it back just in time to see some dude grabbing her arm and that was just enough to set him off, "Don't put your hands on her."

Nathaniel stood up in his face, frowning deeply, "You better back the hell up and mind your business."

"And if I don't, what the hell are you going to do about it?"

"Sam, lets go." Mercedes spoke softly as she wrapped her arm around Sam, seeing the anger starting to take over him, she knew she had to get him out. She pulled him away gently as the headed out the crowded room, catching some eyes.

Once they got to the lobby, Sam stopped and looked down at her, seeing her tugging her black blazer jacket over her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mercedes looked at him for the first time since they left, sighing and not realizing she was crying until she felt Sam wipe underneath her eyes, "T-Thank you."

"Why are you crying?"

"Moonie, are you okay?"

Sam watched as she shook her head, her face scrunching up before she pulled away from him, her friends following behind her as she walked away. He didn't know what was said between the two, but whatever it was, he was going to find out.

"Let's take a walk."

Sam turned when he heard a familiar voice, seeing that it was the girl from earlier, he raised his eyebrow at her, "Excuse me?"

"I know you have feelings for my best friend." Shantel said straightforwardly as she pushed off the door, "You need to know what happen and why she just broke down."

"I don't think it's your place to tell me."

"Trust me, if you really know Mercedes, she's not going to. Come on." Shantel eyed him before turning on her heels and heading outside of the hotel, waiting for him to follow.

Sam looked in the direction that Mercedes went in before following Shantel. He wasn't comfortable knowing anything that wasn't coming straight from Mercedes' mouth but she was right about one thing, Mercedes wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

 **A/N. Happy New Year everyone! Updating this story before I head back to school next week. I have a heavy schedule this semester as well so I don't know when I'll update again, so as always, don't think I'm going to leave it unfinished, I will be back! Hope you enjoyed this update & fingers cross that I'll be back sooner for more! :)**


	12. Through The Darkest Times

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **Katrina Bishop- Tiffany Hines**

 **Nathaniel Hamilton- Jessie T. Usher**

 **'IDGAF'- Dua Lipa**

 **TW: Emotional/Verbal Abuse**

* * *

"Sorry for the rudeness early. I'm Shantel."

"Sam."

Shantel waited for him to sit down before she crossed her legs, leaning forward as she tucked her hair behind her ears before speaking, "Mercedes has been my best friend since we were babies and we've been through a lot together. Although I was sad she was moving, I was also very happy. This way she could get a fresh start in a new city, get away from everything and everyone here."

"Did he put her hands on her? Because if he did, I swear to you.."

"No, never was physically abusive. He was stupid but he wasn't that stupid." Shantel answered him, watching as he nodded his head, "Emotionally and verbally? Yes. It started with little comments about her weight, her eating certain things and just taking jabs and downing her appearances often. Mercedes has always been the strong one, she was born that way, but he got into her head and broke something in her. She knew that she didn't want to be in a relationship with this guy anymore, so after a month of it happening, she decided to break up with him. She did and he responded in the most disgusting way possible. He told her he really didn't care because he was cheating on her with our now ex-friend Katrina, which I actually walked in on them two days prior at a pool party."

" _I really have to pee, can you hold my cup, Kelby." Shantel whined as she thrust the cup in her friend's hand, pushing pass her as she walked into the house. Going to the first bathroom down the hall, she opened the door and gasped when she saw the two together._

" _Don't you know how to knock?" Nathaniel asked before turning to the door, seeing the angry features of Shantel._

" _What in the HELL is going on?"_

 _Katrina rolled her eyes, "What does it look like we're doing?"_

 _Nathaniel picked up his shirt from the ground and headed out, not wanting to get between what was going on, even though he already was._

" _Really? You're a bitch, Katrina. A straight up bitch. How could you do this to our friend?"_

" _Oh please, Shantel." Katrina said as she slid form the counter, fixing her top, "Don't act like it was going to last between the two of them, let's be realistic."_

 _Shantel stared at her for a second before raising her hand and slapping her across her face as hard as she could, watching as she yelled out in shock and held her cheek, "Whore." She turned around on heels and headed back down the hallway. She couldn't believe her eyes, wait, never mind, she could. After everything Mercedes is going through, this takes the cake. She was beyond livid._

"You're kidding me right?" Sam asked in shocked as he watched her shake her head, taking a deep breath, "How did her family...her brothers react to all of this?"

"He wouldn't be breathing nor walking around here if her brothers knew. She didn't want to tell them because she just wanted to forget him." Shantel said as she leaned against the wall, "She's fragile and very insecure. She has worked on herself tremendously to get to where she is today mentally. That's why I'm so proud of her for staying strong when y'all were putting her through hell."

Sam stared at the ground for awhile as he stayed silent, absorbing this information as thoughts swam around his head, "Why did you tell me this?"

"Because you two don't realize that y'all like each other. I'm talking more than a friend type of like, that's why." Shantel looked at him before standing up, grabbing her clutch, "She's a tough cookie but at certain times, she can crumble too, Sam. I know it's not your job but I just want you to look after and take care of her for me. Can I trust you to do that?"

Sam nodded as he watched her walked away, sighing, he ran his hands over his face before leaning back in the chair, thinking. He was at a lost for words that anyone would ever treat Mercedes like that, let alone any woman. He really appreciated Shantel for pulling him aside and talking to him. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to go up and check on Mercedes but he knew that she needed some space right now.

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes snuggled deeper in the covers as she let out a sigh, ignoring the constant ringing of her phone. Seeing Quinn getting dress, she watched as she looked at it then back to her.

"It's Leo."

"Can you just turn it on silence, please?" She whispered, seeing her nod, she laid back deep into the pillows before closing her eyes. She was drained emotionally. What started off as a good night, ended up horribly. She knew that it was a chance that she was going to run into him, but didn't think that she would have a reaction like this. She hated herself for it.

Quinn stared at her sadly before going over to get her shoes. She was sad for her, not knowing what was really going on. She has never seen Mercedes like this and whoever that boy was last night definitely had something to do with it. She wasn't going to push her to talk if she didn't want to. If she wanted to share, she would. Jumping when she heard beating on the door, she got up and quickly and headed over, looking through the peephole, she rolled her eyes before opening it, "Why are you beating on our door like a mad man?"

"It's nine in the morning and team breakfast was at eight thirty. Mercedes was a no show and she's ignoring our calls. What gives?"

"She's not feeling well, Leo."

"She was alright last night until she disappeared. Did she get food poisoning?"

"Something like that." Quinn said as she stared at him for a moment, inching the door to close but he stopped it, "She's quite tired."

"Nope, I want to see her. She promised we were going to eat a lot of pancakes together and I had to do it by myself. I literally stacked up a plate of for her." He slid through the little crack, earning a groan from Quinn. As he walked in, he looked over to the bed and found her hidden in the amount of covers. He went over and hopped in the bed, carefully not to accidentally jump on her. Moving the blankets from her face, his frown dropped when he stared at her, "Mercedes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Your eyes are swollen and red, you've been crying. You don't look like yourself."

"Just leave me alone, Leo. Please."

Leo watched in shock as she whispered her words and turned away from him. He got off the bed and headed to the door, where Quinn was still at, "What's going on Quinn?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that she's not going with y'all today for media day nor practice."

Leo glanced back at Mercedes and let out a sigh of his own, "I'll let everyone know." He bided her a goodbye before walking out the room, puzzled at his friend's behavior.

* * *

Mercedes grabbed her phone from the night stand, opening up to send her parents a text. She had talked them earlier and asked if they could come get her so she go and spend some time with her family. Getting up from the bed she's been committed to all morning, she saw the note Quinn left, letting her know that she was with her aunt. She sighed as she made her way to the bathroom but not without stopping in front of the mirror first. She stared at herself and was disappointment at the sight she was seeing. She couldn't believe she let anyone get inside of her head, especially him.

" _You're ordering all of that?"_

" _It's a steak and a plain butter potato, that's all."_

 _Nathaniel shook his head as he stared at her, frowning, "You need to order a salad. You can tell that you've gained weight and been looking a little sloppy in your clothing and that's not healthy at all._

 _Mercedes stared at him in disbelief, feeling tears prick up in her eyes from his disgusting comments, "You've been such an ass lately, why?"_

" _I haven't, I'm just stating facts, Mercedes." Nathaniel said as he leaned over so she could hear him could, "You were a pretty girl when we got together, but you're starting to change physically. You should really do something about it or I'm leaving you. I can't be seen with someone like you if you keep it._

 _And that was it. The tears rushed down her cheeks as she pushed her chair back and stood up, grabbing her purse and leaving the restaurant without a word. She couldn't believe he had turned into this disgusting evil being. She was beyond humiliated and hurt by his comments. This was the final straw._

Hearing a knock at the door, she came out of her thoughts and headed towards it, standing up on her tippy toes to look through the peephole. Sam. The last person she wanted to see was him and she didn't mean that in a mean way. She was just so embarrassed.

"Mercedes, I know you're in there and I know you're standing behind that door." He paused for a minute before speaking again, "I just want you to know that you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beyond beautiful, and that includes your mind, body and soul. Please don't ever let anyone make you feel like you're not."

Tears were rushing down her face as she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the door, listening to him beginning to talk again, her hands slowly went to the door handle.

"I just want you to know that and know that I mean it from my whole heart. I never like saying the bottom of my heart because I feel like when people do say it, it means they got to go through their heart until they.." He rambled, confusing himself as he talked, shaking his head, "Never mind."

Mercedes sniffled as she opened the door, not daring to look at him, "S-She told you?"

"Yeah, she did, but please don't think I'm saying just to say it. I actually mean it. You're beautiful, Mercedes. Inside and out. And hate that some ass can make you feel like you're not when you most definitely are." He was heartbroken at the sight he was seeing before him. She had on baggy clothing, her face was completely red and swollen from all the crying. He watched as more tears slid down her face, lips trembling. He stepped forward and pulled her gently to him, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead before holding the back of her head to his chest, "I'm always going to be here for you, always."

Mercedes nodded her head as she held onto him, trying her best to stop her tears. She didn't speak, just held onto him for dear life. Good thing he didn't seem to mind because she had no plans on letting go of him anytime soon. It was something about being with Sam that just made her feel safe.

"Come on." He whispered after awhile, pulling back and grabbing ahold of her hand to lead her back into her room. He walked her to the bed, where they sat at the edge of the bed, him still holding onto her. A few minutes later, Sam heard her sniffles subdued and looked down, seeing that she had fallen asleep. He let go of her gently and laid her down on the bed, going over to her suitcase and grabbing the blanket she packed. He placed it over her frame, leaning down a bit to do so. As he pulled up, he saw her open her eyes and ask him a question.

"Can you stay with me?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation, toeing off his shoes, he went and laid in front of her, seeing her give him some of her blanket before her eyes closed again. He knew he was breaking rules by being in her room but he didn't care. She was hurting and she needed him.

* * *

Despite their coaches wishes for them to rest up for the night, a few of them decided to go out for karaoke before curfew. Lulu's Karaoke Spot was old stomping grounds for Mercedes. Her and her friends use to come here every Friday night since they were twelve. It was a kid friendly place during the day, but after eight, it was all for the teens.

"I'm glad you decided to come out." Sam said as he held her hand, glancing down to her. After they little moment earlier, he has been with her, except when she went with her parents for awhile. He knew that she was still bummed out and insecure at the moment because she never changed out of her baggy shirt. She threw a pair on jeans, her tennis shoes, place a baseball cap onto her head and wore her reading glasses.

"Me too."

Sam opened to door for her and let her go first, never letting go of her hand. He was immediately greeted by a wall of pictures, and it wasn't hard to find that one familiar smile, "I thought you said you didn't like singing a lot."

Mercedes let out a breathless chuckle as she looked up at him, "I don't. This place and church were literally the only two places I used my voice."

"Hopefully if you're up to it, I would love to hear you sing again."

Mercedes gave him a sad smile before putting her head down, pushing her glasses up on her face, "Maybe."

As they finally made it into the spot, Sam took note to how small and intimate the place really was. He turned his head when he heard the people behind the counter speaking to Mercedes, smiling when he saw her face light up a bit a them. Scanning the room, he found Leo, Shantel, Izzy, Kelby and Quinn sitting at a table, while Mike, BJ , Garret, Rico and Damien were flipping through the song books by the stage.

"Yay, you guys made it."

Sam smiled at Quinn and nodded, letting go of Mercedes' hand so she could slide next to Leo in the booth, moving around to grab a chair, "We did."

Izzy smiled at the two before side-eyeing Leo and the rest of the boys, "We ordered some more food because I didn't realize how greedy these boys were."

"Hey, I'm a growing man." Leo picked up his hot boneless wing and pointed it to her before tossing it in his mouth, "Don't judge me."

"Ms. Mercedes Jones, it's good to see you, my love." The waitress, known as Beck, came up with a smile as she leaned over and hugged her, pulling back, "Water got you newbie and for my girl, a Shirley Temple with extra cherries and a plate of freshly, hot mozzarella sticks, it's on the house."

"Thanks, Beck." Mercedes pushed the plate away from her, which didn't go unnoticed from anyone. Everyone at the table except Quinn and Leo knew what was going on.

"You owe me a pancake date, just so you know." Leo said as he eyed at her, seeing her nod, a small smile came over his lips, "I'm glad you're feeling better. You seriously had me worried."

"I'm fine." She said as she played with the straw in her drink, looking up at him, "I just had to get over something."

"You don't have to tell me what happen, just know that I'm here whenever you want to talk. Unlike most guys, I actually don't mind venting or listening to other people vent."

Mercedes nodded her, hearing some of the horrid voices of some of her teammates on the mic, "I let an idiot try to make me feel bad about myself entirely and somehow, it lingered in me. I doubted everything about myself. Whether I was pretty enough, did I weigh too much, or even if anyone would ever love me, you know? But I'm learning that I am enough."

"You definitely are. You're insanely beautiful, talented, funny, smart and lovable. Don't ever think otherwise." He said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Matter of fact, give me his name and address. I'll beat his ass to a pulp."

Mercedes snorted as she shook her head, smiling a bit as she laid her head down on his shoulder, "He's not worth it."

"I'll be damn." Izzy interjected as she shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't mind a 2.0, this time with punches."

"2.0?" Sam asked curiously as he watched the amusement rise on the girls faces, who looked over to Mercedes, who surprisingly let out a genuine smile.

Kelby wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Mercedes Jones pulled a Carrie Underwood."

Quinn mouth dropped, getting exactly what they were talking about, she chuckled, "Oh boy, you didn't?"

"I did." Mercedes laughed for the first time in the past twenty-four hours, "Even though I was over him and emotionally damaged, I still had enough strength to get a little revenge."

"Stop talking in code." Leo said as he stared at them, desperately wanting to know what they were talking about, "What did you do?"

"Look up the lyrics to 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood." Izzy smirked before sliding out the booth and pulling Mercedes with her, "Come on, baby. Let's cheer you up."

Sam watched as Mercedes reluctantly went with her. He smiled as he noticed her cheering back up a little. He never wanted to see that girl he saw earlier ever again. He looked back at Leo, raising his brow as he watched him searched the lyrics and study them.

"Shit." Leo said before he bursted out into laughter, looking at a smiling Shantel, "Did you take pictures?"

"Of course and posted them online when it happened."

Sam looked over at her phone when she handed it to Leo and Quinn, mouth dropping at the smashed up truck, chuckling, "Wow."

Quinn stared at the picture with a smile, "Serves him right, jackass."

"He never deserved her." Shantel grabbed the last fried pickle spear and bit into it, "Y'all don't know how many times I've been tempted to tell her brothers."

"Better just us know than them." Sam responded as he turned to her, "All jokes aside, if they ever found out, he'll probably be dead. We're her friends and we're here for whatever she needs. Whether it's reminding her that she is beautiful every single day, letting her know she doesn't have to change a thing about herself or just protecting her, that's what we're here for."

The whole table nodded in silence and agreement, staring at him for a minute before Leo blurted out what they all were thinking, "Ask her out already, damn."

Sam felt his face flush before shaking his head, eyes going over to where Mercedes was. There was no sense in denying it anymore when it was obvious. He had feelings for this girl. There, he admitted it. Even though their friendship was solid and strong already, he did want to continue to build on it so it could be stronger. Not only that, he wanted to give her time to heal emotionally, "She's not ready."

Shantel saw how he stared at Mercedes and couldn't help but smile. He genuinely cared for her and that was something she was so happy to see.

"Well, I'm glad that you're finally admitting it to yourself that you like her." Quinn bumped shoulders with him, causing him to smile.

"Sorry to the locals that you had to suffer through the heavenly voices of my teammates." Mercedes spoke into the mic, laughing at the playful glares they were sending her.

"She now resides in Houston but this is her home y'all. It feels good to have my girl back with me up in our fave spot ever." Izzy said into the mic, throwing her arm around Mercedes, "Show her some love and let her know that she has been missed."

Mercedes giggled at her as they began to clap and whistle, "Y'all don't know how badly I've missed this and you, of course."

"And too bad she's has a messed up shoulder, because I totally wanted to see her kick some ass tomorrow." Izzy sighed into the mic, before looking at her friend, "But I am so proud of you, Moonie. I know y'all tired of the rambles, so let's crank up the tunes."

 _You call me all friendly_

 _Tellin' me how much you miss me_

 _That's funny, I guess you've heard my songs_

 _Well, I'm too busy for your business_

 _Go find a girl who wants to listen_

 _'Cause if you think I was born yesterday_

 _You have got me wrong_

 _So I cut you off_

 _I don't need your love_

 _'Cause I already cried enough_

 _I've been done_

 _I've been movin' on since we said goodbye_

 _I cut you off_

 _I don't need your love, so you can try all you want_

 _Your time is up, I'll tell you why_

 _You say you're sorry_

 _But it's too late now_

 _So save it, get gone, shut up_

 _'Cause if you think I care about you now_

 _Well, boy, I don't give a fuck_

 _I remember that weekend_

 _When my best friend caught you creepin'_

 _You blamed it all on the alcohol_

 _So I made my decision_

 _'Cause you made your bed, sleep in it_

 _Play the victim and switch your position_

 _I'm through, I'm done_

 _So I cut you off_

 _I don't need your love_

 _'Cause I already cried enough_

 _I've been done_

 _I've been movin' on since we said goodbye_

 _I cut you off_

 _I don't need your love, so you can try all you want_

 _Your time is up, I'll tell you why_

 _You say you're sorry_

 _But it's too late now_

 _So save it, get gone, shut up_

 _'Cause if you think I care about you now_

 _Well, boy, I don't give a fuck_

 _I see you tryna' get to me_

 _I see you beggin' on your knees_

 _Boy, I don't give a fuck_

 _So stop tryna' get to me_

 _Tch, get up off your knees_

 _'Cause, boy, I don't give a fuck_

 _About you_

 _No, I don't give a damn_

 _You keep reminiscin' on when you were my man_

 _But I'm over you_

 _Now you're all in the past_

 _You talk all that sweet talk, but I ain't comin' back_

 _Cut you off_

 _I don't need your love_

 _So you can try all you want_

 _Your time is up, I'll tell you why_

 _You say you're sorry_

 _But it's too late now_

 _So save it, get gone, shut up_

 _'Cause if you think I care about you now_

 _Well, boy, I don't give a fuck_

 _I see you tryna' get to me_

 _I see you beggin' on your knees_

 _Boy, I don't give a fuck_

 _So stop tryna' get to me_

 _Tch, get up off your knees_

 _'Cause, boy, I don't give a fuck_


	13. A Big Statement

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION!**

 **Marion Rivers: Dexter Darden**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

"How does it feel to lead your team to a state championship game for the first time in five years?"

"We got to this point as a team. Everyone put in the same amount of hard work, so it feels really good to be here."

"Hard work it was indeed. We just want you to comment on the people who are worried about your performance tomorrow. Your last game you struggled a bit, in fact, this team has been struggling in certain areas since the absence of your co-quarterback, Mercedes Jones. Which, by the way, I was put under the impression would be here but she was missing on yesterday. Can I ask where is she?"

"Wow, you just asked a lot of questions and made a lot of statements." Sam commented a bit irritatedly, watching as the woman laugh, he was beyond over interviews at this point, "Mercedes is under the weather but she is here. She has actually been here with us every step of the way in practices and helping out despite her injury. She's dedicated just like all of us. She's an amazing person, teammate and friend, and we're so grateful to have her. As for mistakes, they are easy to fix. That's all I have to say about that."

"Alright, thank you for your time and good luck today."

"Thank you." He gave a polite, fake smile before walking away, heading over to the bench. He wasn't really feeling this whole media day anymore because his mind was not on it. Everything that Shantel talked to him about last night was weighing down on him heavily and he thought a lot about what he was going to ask his friend, Marion, to do, "Feel free to say no to what I'm about to ask you. You're the only person I can trust to hear me out and not talk me out of it."

"What is it?"

Sam rolled his jaw a bit before sighing, speaking lowly for only Marion to hear. When he was finish, he stepped back and looked at him, trying to gauge a reaction but his face was hard to read.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Marion grabbed the water bottle from the holder, staring at him, "You're putting a lot of things on the line, you know that right?"

"I know and if you don't want to do, you don't have to. I'll just figure something else out."

"I'm in for the simple fact that I've known you since middle school and know that it's something beyond this sport. I get it." Marion said as he squeezed some of the water in his mouth, wiping his lips with his arm before patting Sam shoulder, "Just make sure we get back here next year."

Sam nodded as he walked away, taking a deep breath, he looked out towards the field where they would playing at in a few hours and took it in. This day was all he has dreamed about and wanted for years. Too bad he was about ruin it for himself.

* * *

Mercedes followed behind Desmond, one of the student managers, as she helped him lay out the jerseys that the team was going to be wearing in the game this evening. She had wanted to make herself useful since she wasn't able to play. Not only that, she wanted to keep her mind busy and off of what has occurred in the last twenty-four hours. She hated being vulnerable and she really hated that it showed in front of everyone yesterday,

"Desmond?"

"What's up?"

"If I'm not able to play football for the rest of my high school career, I'm coming for your job." She joked as she looked up at the boy, who just chuckled and shook his head.

"No ma'am, you're not. You'll be back in no time. Your place is out there on that field." He gave her a smile, earning one in return. He had shirt in his hand and walked over, holding it out for her, "We...well, more like Sam got you something but we thought of the idea. You know how bossy he is."

Mercedes looked down at the shirt, a smile appearing on her lips as she looked at it. It was just like her jersey but a blue t-shirt version, "Thank you."

"You welcome." He smiled at her, looking over her shoulder, "I'll be back."

"Okay."

"Hey there." He said as he walked to where she was, sitting down in one of the chairs, "I see you got your shirt."

"Yeah, thank you."

"No problem. Can you put these drops in for me?" He lifted the bottle up and shook it, smiling when she nodded and sat her shirt down, "They've been bothering me since this morning."

"Sure." She grabbed the bottle from him, gently tilting his head back with her hand, staring down into his green eyes, "Did you wear your contacts today?"

"No."

Mercedes leaned down and searched them, taking her fingers and moving his eyes lids back, leaning down to where her face was mere inches from his, "It's irritated because you have an eyelash in both."

Sam felt as she gently tried to get them out, blinking as the water started to creep up, grunting.

Mercedes wiped each eye with her thumb, "Almost done."

Leo stopped quietly in front of the door at the sight of them, eyebrows raising as he looked at them curiously. He bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent the smile and comments that was threatening to spill from his mouth.

"Shit." Sam's blinked his eyes a few times after closing them for a minute.

Mercedes took the tissue that she had in her hand, leaning down to wipe his eyes just as he was raising up, causing them to bump heads.

"Ouch." Their voices ran out together, looking at each other as they broke out into laughter, "Sorry."

Leo watched as they stared at each other for her longest, rolling his eyes at the sappiness before making himself known, "This is adorable." He watched as their heads turned his way, Mercedes moving away from Sam, "By all means, don't let me interrupt."

"I have to go do something." Mercedes said as she looked at Sam, "You good?"

"Yeah, thank you." Sam watched as she nodded and walked out as he up from the chair. He threw the bottle at Leo before walking around him, "You're an ass."

"I didn't do anything." He laughed as he turned to his friend, watching as he strip from his shirt and threw it at him too, "Y'all can't keep getting mad at me because y'all ain't discreet with the flirting."

Sam looked at him as he took his jersey off the hanger, rolling his eyes before closing the locker and heading to the back to his shoulder pads, ignoring his further teasing.

* * *

The hour passed by quickly and before they knew it, they were running out on the field for the game. Coach has selected his captains, Sam, Marion, Garret and Phelps, before they left home. The boys walked to the middle of the field to meet the other team captains so they could get this game started.

"No Mercedes? I would've thought she would've been a honorary captain."

Sam rolled his eyes at him, face to face with Nathaniel and glad he was, reluctantly shaking his hand, "Let's make something very clear."

"You dating her now?" He cut Sam off, waiting for him to answer his question as he stared at him.

"If I was, that's none of your business."

"Nah, you not." Nathaniel let a crooked grin take over his features before he spoke again, "You're way out of her league."

"Sam, ignore him." Marion grabbed the back of his teammate's jersey as he went forward, pulling him back just in time as the man came on the mic to introduce, give rules and do the coin toss, "Hope you can play as much as you talk shit, Hamilton."

Sam waited patiently as they went on, them winning the toss with the call of tails and deferring to the second half. The refs wished them good luck and told them to shake hands once more. Being petty as usual, he went back and grabbed Nathaniel's hand, a little bit harder than the first one, face still and emotionless, "Watch your back."

Nathaniel smirked at Sam as he snatched his hand away, finding Mercedes standing on the sideline with Leo's arm wrapped around her.

Leo glared at him before he turned them away from his stare. He looked down at Mercedes, who was too busy looking to the side to notice. When he turned, she looked at him questionably, "I thought I had to sneeze."

Mercedes scrunched up her nose playfully, "Don't sneeze on me, please. I don't want your germs."

Leo chuckled as he let her go, smiling at the smile on her face that he's been missing.

Seeing Sam come back up, he excused himself and went over to his friend, pulling him to the side, "What's brewing in your head?"

"Nothing."

"I know you, Sam. A hell of lot more than anyone else do. It's not nothing."

Sam ignored him as he walked around, not wanting to get into right now. He saw Mercedes and started making his way to him.

"Honorary water girl." Mercedes said as she placed the squeeze bottle to the corner of his mouth, "I've accumulated a lot of jobs lately."

"And to be honest, I can't wait until you're cleared to play because you suck at all of them." He joked, laughing when she squeezed the water in his face before pushing him and walking away. He chuckled as he wiped his face, moving to the huddle when he heard his coach calling for them.

* * *

Everything was going good until it came to the last two minutes before halftime. Mercedes had a feeling early on that something wasn't right and it was only confirmed when the incident happened.

"What is he doing?" Coach said as he moved the headpiece off, watching as his quarterback and wide receiver switched spots, not being able to call time out because he didn't have any left.

Mercedes sighed in anger once she realized what he was doing, turning to look at a frustrated Garret as he yelled out.

"SAM, DO NOT DO IT!"

Too late.

Once the play was called, Sam ran down the field, promoting Nathaniel to cover him. Once he made got there, he saw Marion throw the ball into the other direction, causing him to do what he intended. He pushed Nathaniel, catching him off guard as he stumbled back.

"What you're problem, Evans?"

"You know what it is."

Nathaniel unsnapped his helmet and went to him, pushing him back, "Why you even going up for her anyways?"

"Why an ass like you putting girls down anyways?" He pushed him once more, getting closer as he stumbled back again. Sam threw off his helmet as Nathaniel did the same, both boys getting into the other one's face, "You think you a man by doing so? Fucking news flash, that ain't how a man treat a woman."

"She's not yours to be worried about nor should she even be worth your time."

Nathaniel pushed him to the ground, only to be brought down when he grabbed his ankle, prompting him to hit Sam in his face, "Should've stayed out of it."

Leo tried to make it in time but he reacted to slow, his pathway getting interfered once the first punch was thrown as the refs swarm to separate them and the coaches staying off to their sidelines up make sure neither team went to join in.

Sam punched him in his mouth just in time before he pulled off by the refs, not having time to say anything further as he was escorted to the sidelines where his coach yelled at him.

"Locker room NOW!"

"Go with him, Mercedes."

Mercedes nodded her head at Garrett, angrily following behind as they headed off the field. Once he pushed his way through the door, she watched as he kicked the chair and stripping from his jersey and equipment, "I should've known something was up when you switched positions. What the hell were you thinking?"

"He came for me."

"Stop lying." She hissed as she stared at him, both not backing down from their stance in front of each other before Mercedes looked away and snatched the first aid kit off the shelf, opening it up to grab what she needed.

"Honestly, why are you mad?" He watched as she rolled the paper angrily before turning to him. He didn't even wince when she rubbed the alcohol pad to clean the blood dripping from nose.

"I don't need you to fight on my behalf, Sam." She whispered as she threw pad in the trash, placing some creme of the end of the q-tip, eyes meeting his as she lifted his head up so she could put it on, "I don't."

"Mercedes.."

"No." She said with finality, hearing him let out a long sigh, she shook her head as she moved her hand down, it lingering to his face a bit before she removed it, "Don't get yourself hurt because of me."

Sam bit down on his bottom lip as he stared at her, "I'm sorry, but if getting ruffed up a bit to get my point about you clear, it's worth it.. _you're_ worth it."

Mercedes didn't break her gaze with him as everyone finally made their way into the locker room, silence enveloping around them as they waited for the coach to say something. She broke eye contact with him and moved passed him to get out of the room.

"Is there something y'all need to tell us?"

Sam stared at the door after Mercedes left, hearing the assistant coach speak, opening his mouth to respond but Leo beat him to it.

"Teammate quarrel, that's all coach." Leo spoke up as he gave Sam a look, sitting his helmet down on the bench, not giving him time to react before speaking again, "I know this is a big game y'all but we need to just relax and play like ourselves. We're only down by two."

"Sam, I'm taking you out." Coach held up his hand when he saw him beginning to speak, "Switching plays without my knowledge is unacceptable. You're out."

"Coach."

"It's final. Cameron, you're starting."

Leo turned to the freshman, who stared wide eyed as their coach walked out the locker room. He went over to Sam and grabbed him by his jersey before pulling him to the side, speaking only to where he could hear, "Don't let your love for her blind you."

Sam pushed him off of him in disbelief, his words rubbing him the wrong way, "What the hell is that suppose to mean? I guess football matters more to you than Mercedes ever did, huh?"

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Leo responded to him angrily, hurt at the fact that he was taking it that way, "What I'm trying..."

"Save it."

Leo grunted when he bumped him, closing his eyes and counting down, trying his best not to snatch his stubborn friend up and knock some sense into him.

Mercedes had to get away from Sam at the moment. She didn't know why, but she was upset at him. She knew he meant well, but she wished he never said anything to him. She gasped when she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around, panic leaving her once she saw it was her brothers.

"You better tell me what he did, I'm not playing with you little girl." Jamison said as he stared at his little sister, seeing her bottom lip began to quiver, "TALK."

Nehemiah bumped his brother a bit, glaring at him, "Chill J."

The tears fell from her eyes as she she shut them. There was no way out of this. She sniffled as she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly before completely breaking down.

Jamison's angry features soften as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around just as she fell into his embrace. He didn't mean to push her but he was upset. He knew something wasn't right. He always had a bad gut feeling when she was dating that boy and when they broke up, but he didn't want to say anything because knowing Mercedes, she hid her emotions well. But what only confirmed his feeling was Sam and the fight he just picked with him. That fight was initiated and intentional.

Nehemiah leaned over and moved her hair behind her ear, staring at her as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Did he put his hands or take advantage of you, Moonie?" He heard her muffle out a 'no' and he sighed in relief, "What happened?"

"I-If I tell you...you're going to be mad."

"Too late for that." Jamison said as he pulled back and looked at her, frowning at whatever she had to say about homeboy.

Mercedes broke down, her tears not letting up as she covered her face, mustering up the strength to get out everything to her brothers. When she finally told them everything, her tears stopped and she looked at the unreadable faces before her, "Y'all can't do anything about it, okay? If you do, you're going to go to jail. Promise me."

Nathaniel ran his hands over his face, grunting out angrily, speaking through gritted teeth reluctantly, "I promise."

Mercedes felt her brother recoil from her embrace, looking at him knowingly, "J-Jamison."

Jamison rolled his jaw and unclenched his balled up his fists repeatedly before nodding, "I'm not going to touch him."

"I don't believe you."

Jamison didn't say a word, avoiding eye contact as he walked away from his siblings.

Mercedes felt her lips starting back to tremble once he left, putting her head down as she felt Nathaniel pull her to him.

Nathaniel tighten his arms around his little sister protectively, placing his head on top of hers as they stood there, "I'm so sorry I didn't notice. I'm so sorry."

* * *

They lost by a field goal. Emotions ran high, a mixture of anger and disappointment. One thing that they always said was that they win as a team and lose as a team, but they couldn't help but point their fingers at Sam for getting in trouble and having to put the pressure on their freshman.

Sam was disappointed in himself, but he wasn't sorry for what he did. When he cared about someone, it wasn't half-assed. He cared with all of him and wouldn't dare let anyone do or say anything bad to them. He was the last one out after coach gave them a speech. He walked back on the field, the stadium seats now empty, "It's my fault, I know." Sam started once he came up to the girl, standing in front of her as she sat on the bench, "But I'm not saying sorry for what I did."

"Didn't expect you to."

"Are you still mad?"

"I should be but I'm not."

Sam sat his duffle bag down on the ground and sat beside her, looking out towards at the clean up crew started cleaning up the confetti and streamers that was across the field, some of the players from the other team still lingering around, taking pictures of themselves with the trophy, "Maybe next year."

"Maybe so." She whispered out, turning her head to face him, "You really meant what you said back there?"

"Refresh my memory because I tend to say a lot when I'm pissed." Sam chuckled a bit, causing her to do the same. He watched her shake her head, mumbling 'never mind', "Ah, I got it." He responded knowingly as he leaned over and moved her hair behind her ear, his hand resting on the side of her neck, not noticing that they were being watched by jealous eyes, "I did, I really did."

Mercedes stared at him for a good minute. She wasn't dumb nor oblivious to his and her own feelings. She simply just was scared to put her heart back out there. She needed time to heal, and when she did, hopefully she'll be able to offer him something beyond a friendship.

"If you ever want to try, I'm ready whenever you are. And if not, that's fine too. As long as you're in my life." He whispered as he responded to her unspoken thoughts, watching as she gave him a small smile and nod before leaning out of his touch and standing up.

"Thank you." She waited for him to stand, watching as he picked his duffle bag and placed it back on his shoulder.

Sam wrapped his arm around her as they began to walk towards the exit, the eyes that was still watching now livid, "How long you think they're going to be mad at me?"

"Probably about a week or two...maybe three." She said matter of factly as she glanced at him, "At least you'll have me to talk to."

"I can live with that." He responded with a smile. He meant it. As long as she was smiling and not upset, that's all that mattered. They may of lost the championship game, but he won something that meant so much more.

* * *

 **A/N. And, we back at it again with another banger! Before I start, our girl Amber is starring in her first feature film. Mark your calendars and save up your coins b/c _The List_ will be in theatre on November 2! Let's support our girl! Anyways, let me know your thoughts on this chapter & which story you'll like to see updated next. Don't forget to follow my tumblr (twrites1) for the latest!**


	14. Something More

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

 _Six weeks later..._

After they returned home from the championship, Mercedes was definitely right about one thing. The team didn't speak to Sam for two whole weeks. It really didn't bother him as much as he thought it would because he wouldn't change anything that he did. He cared for Mercedes and as he had made it known a couple of times, he wasn't going to stand for anyone mistreating her.

Sam was happy that Mercedes wanted to meet with him after school. He hasn't been able to talk to her much since she came back from Dallas on winter break. They've both been super busy with school, work and other things, "I'm glad you called because I literally was about to get in line at Whataburger for the third time this week."

Mercedes laughed at him as he opened the door, going in as she threw him a look, "Now that's unhealthy behavior right there."

"Hey, once a guy has cravings, there's no stopping him." He chuckled as he opened the second door, letting her go first before following behind her.

"Hold it." Santana said as she came from the back with a mischievous smile on her face, stopping the two at the door as she crossed her arms, "Look up."

Sam and Mercedes both did what she said, pursing their lips at the same time before their eyes went back to the brunette, "Seriously?"

"Rules are rules."

One of the cooks, Bernie, begin to speak from the window, "Yeah, so stop deflecting."

"Technically, Christmas is over, so y'all should've been taken this down." Sam rolled his eyes at them before he looked around and noticed how attention was on them, "And plus, you can't force anyone to kiss under a mistletoe."

"It's not like we're asking y'all to have a full blown make out session." Santana interrupted with a smirk on her face before she bursted out into laughter, "I'm lying, that's exactly what we want y'all to do. Sorry not sorry."

"You know what..."

Mercedes leaned up and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek, catching him off guard with the softness of her lips, smiling and winking before going to get them a booth.

Santana yelled behind her friend, earning her a middle finger, "Cop out." She turned back to Sam, who was staring at her with a smirk of his own, "Admit it, you knew she wasn't going to back down but you wanted lip action."

"I did get lip action." He said as he grabbed a menu with a smile and started making his way to where Mercedes was, not before turning to Santana again, "Her lips were on my face. _Lip action._ "

"Y'all are so lame."

Sam shrugged before making his way to the booth. He actually liked the gesture of her kissing him on the cheek, knowing that it was her second time doing it. The first being after her physical therapy appointment. Speaking of, she had been cleared by her doctor this week and was able to stop wearing her sling.

"Hey Cedes and Sam. What can I get y'all?"

"Hey Cara." Mercedes greeted her older co-worker with a smile before handing her the menu, "I just want some loaded potato wedges and some water, please."

"I think I'll have the same. Thanks." Sam handed the woman his menu as well, looking at Mercedes with a smile, pointing to her shoulder, "Free at last, how are feeling?"

"So much better." She commented as she let out a relieved sigh, "My doctor and Mrs. Lanson still want me to ease into things but they both say I'm one hundred percent better."

"That's really good."

Mercedes smiled before leaning back in her seat, "Now that I am better, you still owe me a farm date, don't think I've forgotten."

Sam chuckled with a smile, "Ansley actually wants to tag along to give you a tour, if you don't mind. Every time I see her she asks about you."

"I would love that. I've been wanting to see her again ever since the school too." Mercedes tucked her hair behind his ear, "She's so adorable."

"And very filterless." Sam laughed at the conversation that they had recently and he wasn't going to share it with Mercedes just yet, "But, it's actually a perfect timing for us to go because it's getting close to rodeo season and you get to see the ones who are competing last stages of practices."

Mercedes face lit up like a kid in a candy store at his words, "That's going to be amazing, I literally can't wait."

Sam smiled at the look of pure excitement on her face. She was so adorable and genuine, it was so nice to see, "You know, thanks for sticking by me these past few weeks. I've done a lot of questionable things in my life but what I did at the game, it was one thing that I knew I was making the right call on."

Mercedes reached over and grabbed his hand, "I should be thanking you. You stood up for me in more way than I can count and I'm forever grateful to have someone like you in my life."

"That's what friends are for." He smiled as he squeezed her she lightly, getting one in return, feeling eyes on them, he turned to the side and saw Santana with a devious smirk on her face. Rolling his eyes, he let go of her hand and sat back into the booth. They continued to talk just as their food came out, discussing everything that they did over the break.

* * *

 _One_ _week later..._

Mercedes hummed out as she listened to song through her headphones, singing the words off the screen lowly. She was so into it that she didn't hear anyone knocking on her already opened the door, them stepping in and making their way to her. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around and placing her hand over her heart as she pulled the headphones off, "You scared me."

"Sorry." Sam chuckled as he sat the bag down on her table. He had text and ask if he could come by to drop something off for her mom from his mom, "Moses let me in. Where are your parents?"

"Mom is a work conference and my dad went to College Station to visit my brothers."

Sam nodded his head as looked at where she was, seeing lyrics and sheet music pulled up on her laptop, "You joining a choir or something?"

"My mom con me into singing at an event she's holding next month." Mercedes said as she got up from her chair and went to sit at the edge of her bed, "So, I'm trying to find the right song for my voice and haven't found one yet."

"What song were you humming?"

"Um.." She stared at him for a moment, seeing the confused look on his face. She let out a nervous chuckle as she moved her back into a ponytail, "A song that...spoke to me I guess."

Sam was confused to why she all of sudden got nervous, making his way to sit beside her on the bed, "Let me hear it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

They faced stared at each other for what felt like forever until Mercedes finally sighed and looked away, speaking quietly, "Fine."

Sam took off his jacket and laid it down on her ottoman as she searched her phone for the instrumental version so she could play it.

 _You're not trying to change me_

 _Even though I'm crazy_

 _When I talk too much then you take me home_

 _Wearing no make-up think I'm beautiful_

 _And when I'm all messed up, you let me be me_

 _There's always gonna be somebody smarter_

 _Someone prettier who works a little harder_

 _Someone that who ain't afraid to take it farther_

 _And everytime I feel like I ain't really worth it_

 _Then you say I'm perfect_

 _I know there's always gonna be somebody better_

 _Someone easier who's got it all together_

 _And everytime I feel like I ain't really worth it_

 _Then you say I'm perfect_

She was unexpectedly cut off when hit the pause button on her phone and leaned forward to press his lips against hers, catching her off guard. She didn't even have a chance to react before he was pulling away, shaking his head and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't..." It was his turn to be cut off as she placed her lips back on his, wrapping her arms around his neck as his own slip around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Mercedes titled her head a bit as she deepened the kiss, feeling his hands rested on her back. She let her lips linger to his for a moment before removing them, her forehead against his as they both tried to catch their breath. Once again not having time to fully react to what they did as she heard her name being called by her little brother.

"Cedes." Moses called out as he walked up the stairs, huffing loudly when he didn't get an answer. She better be glad that both of their parents, more so their dad, was gone for the weekend because he would have a fit if he knew Sam was upstairs. He went to her room, standing in the doorway, he watched as she stared back at him as she got up from the bed, "Why you didn't answer?"

"Sorry." She said as she walked over to him, "What's up?"

Moses stared at her for a moment before looking over her shoulder to Sam, who was avoiding eye contact, "What y'all got going on up here?"

"None of your business." She said with, watching him squint his eyes at her before rolling them, "What you need?"

"Can I borrow like fifty dollars?" He held up his hands when he saw the look on her face, "Hear me out."

"You got thirty seconds."

"I spent all my allowance money fixing my dirt bike. The money is for the movies tonight and I...um.." He began to rub the back of his neck, looking down at his sock covered feet, "I have like a thing at the movies tonight...and there's this girl...and I kind of need money for an Uber, to pay for the movie and dinner."

"Hold up." It was Mercedes turned to hold up her hands, her head hurting slightly at all the information she was receiving, "You spent your whole allowance on fixing your bike and you want money for a date with a girl we haven't even met? Am I hearing you right?"

"Yes."

"Who's the girl?"

"It's not like we're going to be alone. It's a group date."

"First off, it shouldn't even be a date." Mercedes sassed as she watched him pursed his lips and cross his arms, "You're too young to date."

"I'm almost fifteen, Cedes."

"My point exactly, you're barely a teenager." She said as she folded her arms too, matching his stance, "Again, who's the little fast tail girl?"

"Why does it matter if you're not going to let me go?" He questioned with a small, sad frown forming on his lips, "I thought you would be cool with it."

"You thought wrong. You're not going on a date with someone I haven't met and you're definitely not going to be out and about in Houston by your lonesome."

Sam watched the two siblings from the bed go back and forth, a crooked grin twitching on his lips. Not only at that, but at Mercedes. She was acting like a big sister and a mom at the same time, "If I may.."

Mercedes was so focused on her little brother that she forgot that Sam was even there, turning to him as he spoke.

"Both of you may not like it but.." Sam got up from the bed and went to where they were, standing next to Mercedes, "We could chaperon." He raised his finger and placed on Mercedes lips when she opened to disagree, "It's better than letting him go by himself."

Moses was confused to why Sam was helping him out but he wasn't going to question it. He turned to his sister and pouted, "Please?"

Mercedes stared at him, knowing that she couldn't resist those eyes, then looking over at Sam with a frown for him even suggesting it. She groaned before throwing up her hands and stepping back, "Fine."

Moses smiled widely as he leaned forward and hugged her tightly, leaning up kiss her cheek, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever."

He chuckled as he let go of her, going over to shake Sam's hand before leaving, "Thanks Sam."

"Are we going to talk about what just happen?"

"The bargain or the kiss?" He asked with a smile, watching her roll her eyes as she tried to move pass him but he blocked her, "I was hoping that I could join y'all."

"Oh, you don't have a choice." She said as she looked up at him, poking her finger in his chest, "You got me into this, you're going to suffer with me."

"Great." He gave her a lopsided grin as she dropped her finger, going over to grab his jacket to put back on, "And about the kiss. I'm sorry that it was unexpected but I'm not sorry I did it."

"Sam."

"Would you like to go out with me next Saturday?" He asked hopeful as he stared down at her, "We don't have to label it a date if you don't want to. Just two friends who are touring the farm then having dinner to possibly see if things could go farther."

"That's a date, Sam." Mercedes chuckled as she shook her head before moving around him to grab her sweater to throw on.

"Okay, well...scratch that then if you don't want to do it. Just two friends touring the farm and grabbing a bite to eat afterwards. That's all."

Mercedes grabbed her car keys, phone and wallet, making her way back to stand in front of him, smiling, "First off, who says I didn't want it to be a date?"

"I just want you to feel comfortable and not like I'm forcing it onto you."

"You're overthinking it. You wanna try asking me again?"

Sam sighed as a nervous smile spread across his face, nodding, "Mercedes, will you do the pleasure of going out with me next Saturday?"

"Yes." Mercedes smiled at him before turning the light off in her room as they stepped in the hallway.

Sam knew he was blushing like crazy. No girl has ever made him so nervous until he met Mercedes. Hell, a lot about him changed every since he has met this girl. He saw Moses coming out of his room with his jacket in his hand, smile still on his face as he walked passed them.

"Damn, you didn't have to use the whole bottle." Mercedes commented at the scent of the cologne radiating off her little brother, coughing and rolling her eyes before following behind him on the stairs. This night was going to be something else.

* * *

Sam watched as the kids went to the concession stand, chuckling as Mercedes followed behind them. They had made it to the movie theatre a few minutes ago and to their surprise, it had ended up being about ten of Moses friends.

Mercedes left them at the concession before making her way over to Sam, who had already gotten their snacks, "I know they've made over two hundred dollars on us alone tonight."

"I'm pretty sure." Sam laughed as he watched her turned back to check on her brother, seeing him with his date, "Do you like Sierra?"

Mercedes took her eyes off them, grabbing one of the gummy worms from the box and placing it in her mouth, "She's cute, seems sweet."

"That didn't answer my question, Miss. Mercedes."

"I'm never going to like any of the potentials my brothers date and vice versa. It took me a year to warm up to the girl Jamison is dating now." Mercedes shrugged as she chewed on the sour candy, "I'm not an easy person to impress when it comes to that."

"That's good to know. Guess I'm going to have to step up my game with your brothers then."

"Honestly.." She started as she grabbed the box and the bucket of popcorn, smiling softly as she spoke, "I don't think you're going to have a problem with that but never let your guard down."

"Wait? Is this you opening the door for..." Before he could get his question out, Moses was calling for them.

"Come on y'all."

Mercedes nodded her head to him as she held onto the bucket, walking in front of Sam. Once they found their screening room, Sam held the door for everyone to go in, thanking him as she went last. She watched as the kids headed towards the middle, stopping in her tracks, she looked up at Sam, "Wanna hang back here?"

"Yeah." He saw her give him a small smile before going down the row and taking a seat, he sat beside her, placing their drinks in the holders.

"You're not going to be sacred are you?"

"Psh, no." Mercedes pursed her lips as she sat back in the chair, placing some of the popcorn in her mouth as the lights dimmed and the credits began to roll, "I love scary movies."

About forty minutes, Sam tucked his lips in to keep his laughter at bay as he glanced over at Mercedes, seeing her shrunk down in her seat, hands covering her face as she gasped for the fifth time in three minutes, their abandoned half empty popcorn bucket on the floor.

"Shit."

And there it was. Laughter bubbled from Sam quietly as he turned his head to fully look at her, giving a knowing expression, "Yeah, you love scary movies, huh?"

"Shut up, Sam." She whined before removing her hands, seeing that stupid crooked grin on his face made her roll her eyes. At the same time, she couldn't help but stare into his those genuine emeralds of his, feeling a shift in the mood, "This isn't going to work."

Sam stared back at her silently, the noise of the movie fading into the background. Hearing her statement, he raised his eyebrows in confusion, about to question her but that quickly went away once she leaned forward and kissed him. His hand went to back of her neck and pulled her closer, letting it rest there as he deepened the kiss.

Moses turned around to see where his sister was. He didn't know how she was taking this knowing that she hated scary movies. When he spotted her, his eyes went wide when he saw her and Sam making out, "Knew that was going to happen at some point." He muttered underneath his breath before turning back around to his seat, smiling at the girl next to him as she smiled too before she reached in the bucket for more popcorn.

Mercedes didn't know what it was but she had to do it. She hasn't stop thinking about what happened earlier with them, images floating in her mind since then. Something had tremendously changed in their relationship, something good...something more.

* * *

 **A/N. About time, huh?**


	15. A Moment With You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

"I heard y'all went and saw that new scary movie, how was it?"

Mercedes tucked her hair behind her ear as she grabbed two slices of pizza, putting it on her plate before passing the box off to Jamison. Him and Nehemiah had came home with their father, due to their school having to be closed for two weeks for having busted pipe lines throughout the campus.

"It was good." Moses smirked at their sister as he bit into his pizza, "But Mercedes' focus wasn't too much on the movie per say."

Mercedes cut her eyes at him, turning her attention back to the TV, feeling two set of eyes on her, "Y'all know I don't like scary movies."

"Mhm."

"Right."

Jamison and Nehemiah both said at the same time, looking from their brother to sister knowingly, "What y'all hiding?"

Mercedes and Moses stared each other down, seeing who was going to spill first, neither not wanting them to know, so they made a silent agreement, "Nothing."

Nehemiah grunted as he looked at both of them, shaking his head, "Anyways, since we're here for a while, I was thinking Saturday we can do our Jones' sibling day."

"Can we please move it to Sunday?" Mercedes asked with a pout, "I have something really important to do."

"More important than spending time with your bros?"

Jamison took the banana peppers off his slice and popped them in his mouth, "What do you have to do anyways?"

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip, mumbling her response to them as she covered her face.

Jamison and Nehemiah heads snapped in her direction, Jamison standing up and dramatically cleaning out his ear, "I'm sorry, you mind repeating yourself because I don't believe I heard you correctly."

Mercedes sighed as she raised her head and stared at them, "I have a date."

"Hell no. Nah. Nope. No. Hell nawl." Jamison exclaimed, throwing his hands up then pointing to her, "No."

Nehemiah rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatics before looking at Mercedes, "With who?"

"You seriously asking that question?" Moses stared at them in disbelief before chuckling, biting into his fifth slice.

"Evans?" Jamison asked once he realized what Moses meant, seeing her nod her head, "Even more of a reason to say no."

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked as she looked at him confusedly, "Sam is a great person."

"The same guy who was so against you joining to football team in the first place? The same guy who let y'all teammates purposely hit you in practice? Sure, some great person he is."

"He's also the same guy who apologized, the same same guy who helped me in school when I was hurt, the same guy who took me to all of my physical therapy appointments, the same guy who literally just threw a championship game for me." Mercedes stared at him, seeing how speechless she had them both, she rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch, "I don't need your permission nor your concern. I'm going on this date, whether you like it or not."

Moses watched as she stormed out the room, eyes going over to his brothers, "Welp, you two have royally screwed up now."

"I like Sam, don't get me wrong." Nehemiah started as he let out a sigh, "I just don't want her to get her heart broken again."

"And I'm sure as hell not about to let that get by me again." Jamison commented as he sat back down on the couch, "I failed at being there when she needed me most. I refuse to let that shit happen twice."

Nehemiah sat his plate on the table as he stood up, "I'll go talk to her." He walked out the living room and headed up the stairs, turning and finding her laying out on her bed. He was about to enter but stopped at the door when he saw that she was FaceTiming Sam.

"We can reschedule because I hate that I'm having you do this."

"It's fine, really." She reassured him with a soft smile as she stared back at him, watching as he sighed before running his hand over his face, "Relax. I'm not tripping about it. Just send me the address."

"Fine."

Mercedes chuckled at the look on his face, hearing his name being called in the back and seeing him roll his eyes, "Sam, go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Nehemiah knocked on her door when the call ended, "Moonie."

"Leave me alone."

Nehemiah walked into her room anyways, going to sit on her ottoman, "Come on, don't be like that."

"What do you expect, Nehemiah?" She asked before she sat up and looked at him, "You can't stop me from dating."

"And we know that, we just want the best for you. That's all." He said softly as he watched her avoid eye contact, "I'm not sorry for us being brothers and wanting to look after you. We're not going to let you get fucked over again."

"I understand that but Sam isn't like him. He's not."

Nehemiah looked away from her, staring at her wall in front of him. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until he spoke up, "If anything ever goes wrong, you let me know, okay?"

Mercedes turned and looked at him, causing him to do the same, she nodded her head, "I will, I promise."

Nehemiah gave her a nod before leaning over and hugging her, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she hugged him back, feeling him let go, "Are you going to talk to hothead for me?"

Nehemiah snorted at the nickname for their brother, nodding as he walked out her room, "I will."

Mercedes smiled a bit as she laid back down on her bed. She understood her brothers wanting to protect her and she loved them for that. Thing was, she didn't think that she was ever going to need any protecting from Sam.

* * *

The next day, both Sam and Mercedes woke up super excited for their date and it showed profoundly. Much to her brothers dismay, more so Jamison than the other two, she dressed happily and left excitedly. Sam had sent her the address and from her house, it only took a good thirty minutes with traffic. She pulled up and was completely taken aback by how big it really was. She locked her car door before sticking her keys into her pocket once she got out, smiling as she saw Sam making his way towards her, "Hey you."

"Hey there." Sam replied as he finally came down the hill with a smile, "Glad you made it. You look beautiful."

Mercedes smiled as she stood on her tiptoes and hugged him when he came in front of her, "Thank you."

Sam hugged her back before letting go, "Ansley is sick, so she's pretty bummed that she couldn't tag along. I told her she could make it up to you when she gets better."

Mercedes smiled as she stuck her hands in her back pocket, "I would love that."

Sam smiled back at her, "Well, like I said, I'm sorry about not picking you up. It's kind of tacky, non-gentlemen like and embarrassing to do so on a first date.."

"Sam, shut up." Mercedes sent him a glare before shaking her head, "Again, it's okay."

"Alright."

"Okay."

They stared at each other, smiling before laughing. He turned and gestured with both arms to the area, "Welcome to my personal safe haven."

"It's beautiful and haven't even seen all of it." She commented as she looked over at him, "How many acres do y'all own?"

"Just forty."

"Just a lot."

"Well come on so I can show you everything I can." Sam grabbed ahold of her hand, giving her little tour around the place, most of the animals were eating their mid-day meal. He showed her all the different animals, which arrayed from cows, goats, pigs, chickens, roosters, llamas, sheep, lambs, hens and rabbits. They even had a farm cat and dog. Mercedes was so in shock because it was legit a real, life farm, which cause Sam to laugh at her because he knew she was probably just expecting horses and a few cows out in the pasture. The cool part was, everything was broken off into sections to where the animals all have their own area. The stables with horses were located north of the house, where they had eight acres dedicated to just them.

Mercedes was in complete awe of her surroundings. It looked like they had five horses competing as she watched them training in their different areas. The smile only widen when she saw a woman walking with a light brown foal, who came over to her, "Oh my gosh, Sam."

Sam couldn't help but smile at her excitement as he leaned against the office door in the stables, "This is Ansley's. She named her Baby Angel Love."

Mercedes giggled as she took her hand and ran it over her head, "She's beautiful and the name fits perfectly."

Sam turned around once he heard his name being called, smiling at the older man as he made his way over to where they were, "Mercedes, meet Mr. Alan. He's a very close family friend and he runs things around here."

Mercedes smiled at him as she held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Alan shook her hand, tilting his hat to her, "Likewise ma'am."

"Sam, we need you for a second please."

Sam sighed as he heard the woman call for him outside, looking at Mercedes apologetically, "It'll be real quick, I promise."

"Take your time." Mercedes watched him nod, crossing her arms as she stood in the middle of the stables, glancing around at all the horses. Her eyes went curiously to the back, when she saw one horse facing away, which made her move closer, Alan not too far behind once he saw her curiosity.

"Sam's horse, Stormy." Alan spoke as he and Mercedes stopped in front of the black horse, "She's a mean one. The only person who can handle her is Sam. Sam's last girl tried to ride her, she tossed her, spit in her face and tried to stomp her."

Mercedes winced a bit, "Wow."

"That happened at the rodeo last year during our downtime." The man said as he glanced back, seeing one of the trainers, Dill, come in, turning back to her, "You're actually the first girl Sam has brought here."

"Really?" Mercedes asked in shock, seeing him nod his head. She saw Sam come back with a two saddles in his hands, "We riding?"

"If you're up for it."

"I am and I want your girl."

Sam shook his head as he made his way to her, "She's not friendly. I don't want her to hurt you."

"Let me just gain some trust first." Mercedes told him as she grabbed the top saddle from him, underestimating how heavy it was but she pushed through it. She turned back in front of the stall. Looking over at Dill, she gestured to the vegetable in his hand, "May I?"

Alan shook his head before his eyes glanced over to Sam worriedly, watching as Dill handed her the carrot and him going to open the stall for her, "Be careful."

Mercedes nodded her head at his warning, "Yes sir." She answered softly as she walked forward, holding the carrot out in her hand. She watched as the horse turned around, noting the white strip down her face that was shaped like a lightening bolt. Stormy stared at her for a long while before she approached her slowly, Mercedes extending her arm so more, "Good girl, it's okay."

Sam crossed his arms and couldn't contain the smile that crossed his features when he saw the horse walk fully to her, her head going down towards Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled as she bent to get the carrot, causing her to rub her head. She turned a bit to look at Sam, raising a brow, "I thought you said she wasn't friendly?"

"She's usually not."

Mercedes turned back to the horse, who was staring back at her as she chewed, making her away around before she laid the blanket in the middle of her back before gently placing the saddle on, "Good girl." She went under her stomach and buckled everything up, lifting back up, she turned to the three men who where staring at her in shock. Smiling, she grabbed the rope and walked her out her stall. Once she got outside, she rubbed the sides of her face, calming her down before she took her left foot and stepped into the stirrup, throwing her other leg across as she got onto the horse.

Sam watched as Stormy moved a bit, alerting him to make his way towards them but Mercedes stopped him. He watched closely as she rubbed the back of her neck, speaking only where the horse could hear her. He saw that whatever she was saying was calming her down and he couldn't help but be impressed but still shocked at the same time still, "Mercedes, she likes you."

"Any type of animal can sense a vibe coming off a person. You just have to make sure you have the right one." Mercedes spoke as she continued to rub her, looking back at them, smiling a bit, "Mind opening the gate for me?"

Sam watched as Alan pulled the gate open, seeing her pulled the reins back and Stormy head out into the direction inside of the circle.

"And you said she wants to be a veterinarian?"

"Yes."

"I think that's a good fit and I've only known her for ten minutes." Alan nodded his head as he looked at Sam before walking off, "I like this one. I like this one a whole lot."

Sam laughed at him before turning back to Mercedes, seeing her bust a few circles with his normally stubborn girl. He watched them for the next few minutes before she made her way back towards him.

"She's great. Why isn't she entering this year?"

"Because I don't want to do it and I _was_ the only one who could with her." Sam laughed as he looked at her, teasingly, "But if you want to, I can make some calls and get you a spot."

Mercedes snorted as she got down carefully, rubbing the horse's neck before she went and undid the saddle and reins, "No thank you."

Sam smiled at her, watching as she took everything off before sitting them on top of the seat that was in there. He opened the gate so she could come out, closing it back. He took off his hat and placed it on her head, "Now you're official."

"I'm digging it." Mercedes giggled as she bumped shoulders with him, "But were these boots not official enough for ya?"

Sam stared down at her, smiling as he straightened up the hat, "Just needed a finishing touch, that's all."

Mercedes smiled up at him, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked away, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked dumbfounded, smirking because he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You know what."

"Who knew that you were this shy."

Mercedes smacked her lips as she rolled her eyes at him, "Shut up, Sam."

Sam chuckled as he stepped back, "I'm just yanking your chain. Come on." He said as he held out his hand for her to take, smiling when she did.

* * *

They spent a good twenty minutes riding the horses before they retired and put them away. After going in and washing their hands, Sam told Mercedes that he had a surprise for her. Leading her down a pathway that was behind the house, he was excited to show her what he had up his sleeve.

Mercedes held onto his hand, walking on the side as she looked out at the lake, "It's beautiful out here."

"It is, but honestly, not as beautiful as you."

"You laying it on thick, cowboy." Mercedes teased as she bumped shoulders with him, hearing him laugh. Once they came to a stop, Mercedes eyes were wide as she stared at it.

"So, I figured we could have a picnic since the weather is acting mighty right for a change."

"Sam." Mercedes said in awe as she stared at the set up in front of her, "You're seriously giving me cavities today. This is amazingly beautiful."

Sam snorted as he felt his cheeks starting to heat up, "I was hoping you like it. It's actually my first time doing something like this. I wanted it to be special."

Mercedes couldn't help when her heart did a flip at his words as she seat on the blanket, blushing deeply when he picked up a flower and placed it behind her ear. She watched as he opened up and the basket that contained sandwiches, chips, fruits, water and juices, and spread it out in the middle of them.

They spent their time laughing, enjoying the delicious lunch Sam made and getting to know each other more than what they already did from the last time they hung out. Mercedes was so captured by this side of him. The laidback, sweet softy that she always knew was there underneath his persona that she was met with early on.

Sam was leaned on his side as he listened to her talk and he could just do it all day. She was everything and more, and he honestly couldn't help but fall deeper, "You really are amazing, you know that right?"

"Now you're just pumping my head up."

Mercedes smiled as she looked at him, shaking her head as she leaned forward but stopped herself, "As much as I hate doing this, I'm going to have to stop myself from attacking your lips."

"What? Why?"

"You're my weakness and I've already let it be known at the movies." If she was his complexion, she would be as red as the apple in the basket, "And plus, I don't kiss on the first date."

Sam bit down on his bottom lip as he stared at her, eyebrow raised, "So...do I have a chance at taking you out on a second date?"

Mercedes stared at him and smiled, "Yes."

Their intense gaze was making it really hard for them not to lean over and kiss the daylights out of each other. It was broken when they heard Sam's phone ring and he could literally scream at this point, "Sorry." He grabbed his phone and looked down, rolling his eyes once he saw it was his sister, he answered and put it to his ear, "Y'all have seriously been ruining my date all day. What do you want now, Daisy?"

Mercedes smiled as she sat up, watching him roll his eyes as he listened to his sister. She honestly didn't mind the distractions today because she understood. This was one thing she really did like about the Evans' family. They remained humbled and grounded. When they could've hired some other people to get the job done, especially during rodeo season, they didn't. Mercedes came out of her thoughts when she heard Sam practically growl the goodbye to his sister, causing her to smile, "Alright cowboy, we can end this date. You have work to do."

Sam put his head down before sighing dramatically, standing up and holding out his hand for her to grab, "I hate this."

"Don't." She said as she took ahold of his hand, standing up to her feet. She heard him mumble about coming back to clean up before he started to escort her back, their hands still clasped together.

Once they finally made it back, Sam walked her to her car, a pout plastered on his face as he stared at her, "I-"

"Sam, please for the millionth time, stop. I had an amazing time. Honest." Mercedes interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to say. She smiled once he closed his mouth, "I'm not the kind of girl who gets mad about little things like that."

Sam sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "I just felt like, it could've been better and less distracting. I just wanted this day to be perfect."

Mercedes placed her hands on the side of his face, "Nothing in life will ever be perfect, always remember that."

"You're right." Sam smiled as he touched her hands with his, leaning down and dropping a kiss to her cheek, remembering their agreement earlier, "Drive safely."

"I will. I'll call you when I make it home." She said as he opened the door for her, getting in, smiling as she waved before he closed it back. Putting on her seatbelt, she started the car up, honking her horn to say her goodbyes.

* * *

Sam nodded to the people as he walked down the hallway, a smile on his face as his mood was just out of this world. The highlight of the weekend was his date with Mercedes. Although it wasn't exactly the way he wanted it to go, which was on his fault for doing so in the middle of this hectic season, just her being there with him was enough. She was amazing. There wasn't any other word to describe her. He rounded the corner and smiled when he found her at her locker, switching her books for her next class, "Hey there."

Mercedes automatically smiled when she heard his voice, glancing over at him, "Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good. I was actually just about to call you."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I really enjoyed our picnic. The farm was super fun too." Mercedes smiled up at him as she closed her locker, holding her books in her arm, "I'm looking forward to coming back when Ansley's well."

"And by the way you're sounding, I'm definitely not invited, am I?"

Mercedes giggled as they started to walk, nodding her head, "You're a smart young man."

Sam scoffed, smiling at her laughter, "That's all right, because this Friday is where it's going to be. You and me. No interruptions. Dinner. I would say a movie but last time we got a little distracted."

Mercedes snorted as she walked beside him down the hall, glancing over at him, "We really did."

Sam laughed as he shook his head, stopping in his tracks when he saw Leo standing in front of them, "What's up man?"

Leo looked between them with a smirk before raising his eyes back to his friend, "Neither one of you responded to the group text this morning and I was sent to see what was up."

Mercedes pulled her phone from her pocket and saw that she had sixty missed texts from their teammates, "Sorry, my phone is on silent."

"Same."

"Mhm."

"My class is on the other side of the building, so I'm going to be late now. See y'all later." Mercedes gave them a small wave before walking pass them as the first warning bell went off.

Leo turned back to his friend, his smirk never leaving as he stared at him, opening his mouth to speak.

"Shut up."

Leo laughed as he brushed passed him, turning around to look at his friend, "You didn't know what I was going to say."

"I can probably figure it out." Sam commented without looking back, knowing that he was smirking once he heard his laugh. Their friends had no filter and he could only take them in small doses.

* * *

 **A/N. We back to it! How did you guys enjoy this update? Overprotective brothers, Samcedes first date and petty friends. Can't wait for y'all to read the next update because things get a little spicy in a bad and good way! If not already, check out my new and final story First Daughter!**


	16. Sweetest Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes clapped her hands as she stood, yelling loudly when she saw him grab the rebound and run down the court, "Let's go, Moe!"

This was Moses first home basketball game and she was so excited for him. He has been playing every since he was little and she was so proud that he wanted to continue to do so as he got older. She back down next to Sam, who had wanted to tag along once he found out. The two have been hanging out more and more lately, just taking things slow to get to know one another better.

"He's really good." Sam commented as he turned to her with a faint smirk, "I shouldn't be surprised, athleticism runs in the family."

Mercedes chuckled as she looked at him, reaching over and grabbing a chip from his bag and tossing it in her mouth, "He's the only one who didn't and still doesn't want to play football. He said we had that covered."

Sam laughed as he leaned back on the bench, glancing over his shoulder when he felt someone staring at him, "Your parents?"

"Don't know." Mercedes responded, knowing what he was referring to as she raised a brow, "Skeptical? Yes. But officially knowing, not yet."

"Honestly..."

Mercedes smiled as she stared at him expectantly, "What are you about to say, Evans?"

Sam snorted as he held his hands up, eyes going back to the court, mumbling, "Never mind."

Mercedes just smiled as she shook her head, her attention going back on the court too just in time to see her baby brother pull up and shoot for a three, jumping up and clapping her hands when it went in, yelling, "THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER!"

Sam laughed at her as he clapped his hands as well, watching as Moses visibly let out an embarrassed sigh. At the rate, he didn't know who was embarrassing him more, Mercedes or their mom.

* * *

Mercedes grunted lowly as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, leaning to the side as she watched the boy in front of her grab the ball from the ground. She was passed frustrated and a bit irritated at the result of her getting back into practice.

Sam walked back up to the frustrated girl, "You're doing good but I can tell you're holding back."

"I feel weak and to be honest with you, I'm absolutely scared and simply can't do this anymore."

"Yes you can." Sam reassured her as he stared down at her, "You're psyching yourself out."

She chewed on the corner of her mouth before running her hands down her face, "I'm scared I might knock my shoulder back out of place."

"It's normal to feel that way. You have to take a deep breath and trust yourself. Here." Sam dropped the ball back onto the ground, taking his hands and placing them on her waist, turning her to where her back was facing him, his hand traveling to her arm, feeling her tense up, "Relax."

Mercedes winced every time, but not in pain just the thought of it. She raised her arm like he instructed, it by the side of her face, bent in a throwing position.

"That's the first step." He coached softly as he let go, not moving from where he was, "Slowly try moving your arm forward."

Mercedes nodded her head, but it was easier said than done. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, about to go in for it but stopped when she heard one of their coaches.

"Gimme five feet, Evans."

Sam rolled his eyes as he stepped back, glancing over at the man, who threw him a warning, "My bad." He smirked down at her once she turned around, folding his arms over his chest, "Didn't realize I was that close."

"Sure you didn't." She watched as he winked at her before walking back to where he was, smiling to herself as she shook her head. He was really trying to help her, but he was trouble at the same time, and she didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

" _They want a friendly rematch."_

 _Sam frowned up his face as he crossed his arms, face full of confusion like the rest of his teammates as they sat in the workout room, "Why?"_

" _For real, they won a whole championship game. Why are we still on their radar months later?"_

 _Coach Mac leaned against the wall and pointed to Mercedes, "They felt like they were snubbed the opportunity to get to play against Mercedes."_

 _Leo snorted, "And they seriously think that's a good idea?"_

" _Right."_

" _I know." Coach said as she looked around the room, a smile on his face as his eyes landed back on Mercedes, "They're going to regret the hell out of it."_

 _Mercedes just smiled shyly as she shook her head as she played with her fingers. She had been sitting next to Sam quietly, listening to what was being said, "Coach, I don't think I'm ready."_

" _You don't think or you know? There's a huge difference." At their coach's comment, Sam turned to look at her, once again giving her a reassuring smile as the man spoke again, "I get it. Your injury has also injured your confidence but that's a hurdle that you can jump over. You just have to trust and believe in yourself again."_

"You heard me Sam?"

Sam came out of his thoughts from the memory from a few days ago, looking to the side when he saw his coach, "Sir?"

"I ask are you sure you don't want to play?"

"I think it's best for me to sit out." Sam crossed his arms over his chest, glancing across the field at a certain person, "I don't trust myself."

"Glad you're aware." Coach Mac clapped him on the shoulder, gesturing towards the field with his clipboard, "Go be a captain then without causing any trouble."

Sam sighed as he turned on his heels, grunting lowly as he made his way with Garret and Leo towards the center of the field. He just hoped he could keep his temper in check this time.

"Welcome gentlemen. This is a friendly rematch. Same rules as a regular four quartered game." The referee's hand glanced back and forth between them, nodding when they did, coin ready in his hand, "Since Langston is the home team, the visitors will get the first call. Heads or tails."

"Tails."

Everyone watched as the coin flipped and landed on the ground, revealing that it was indeed tails.

"We're going to play." Nathaniel spoke up for the first time, watching as the ref nodded his head.

"Alright, Langston will get the ball in the second half. Shake hands and let's play gentlemen."

Nathaniel stood in front of Sam, not daring to shake his hand over even say anything either.

"Let's make something clear." Sam didn't like this dude one bit and the arrogance that was bouncing off of him in the moment was pissing him off. He stepped forward, causing Leo to get in between them so they wouldn't have a repeat of what happened last time, "You try anything with _my_ girl, I won't hesitate to beat your ass again."

Nathaniel raised a brow at him before stepping back, "Your girl, huh?"

"I didn't stutter."

Nathaniel scoffed as he looked behind him, seeing the girl walking towards the field, "Whatever man, my sloppy seconds, you can have."

"Lets go." Leo said as he bumped Sam out the ways, turning around and heading back to the bench before Nathaniel ended up with a busted face.

Sam walked over to where Mercedes was, seeing her fumbling nervously with her hands. He reached over and stopped her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mercedes eyes went back to him and she smiled, nodding, causing him to squeeze them before letting go, "Yeah, I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good." He smiled down at her, lifting up her helmet he had picked up on his way over, placing it on her head, "Try not to worry so much, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

He smiled as hooked up the strap before stepping back, watching as she walked onto the field after the kickoff return.

Mercedes tried to shake the nerves off as best as she could. Sure, it wasn't a real game but it was her first time being back on the field and this was definitely a big moment for her.

"We got you."

Mercedes looked at her teammates as they reassured what she already knew. She smiled as she went into the center of the huddle, giving them a play before breaking.

* * *

It was a very good game. Despite them still loosing by one point, this game was a road block that Mercedes had gotten over. She was getting back to her self, and it helped a lot with her self-confidence. It would've been a bonus if they would have won, but nevertheless, she for one was proud of herself.

Mercedes took her helmet off, letting out a relieved breath with a smile on her face as shook everyone's hands, some boys familiar, some she use to be friends with, and others new faces. It wasn't until she got to the last person did her smile falter.

Nathaniel held his own helmet as he approached her, holding out his hand, which alerted everyone around them, Sam especially, "You played really good."

Mercedes stared at his hand for awhile before deciding to be a bigger person, taking her own and shaking his as their eyes met, "Thanks."

Nathaniel nodded as he let go, not really wanting to but knowing he had to, sighing as he stared at her, regret building within him, "Mercedes, I want to apologize to you. I know I have said and did some things that were very rude and mean. I've changed a lot since you've left and I want you to know that."

Mercedes faced him, laughing a bit as she shook her head, "Keep your guilt filled apology, I don't want it but I do want to say thank you for doing me the way you did. Seriously, if it wasn't for you breaking me, I would've never realized my worth and how much I truly loved myself. Not only that, but I have someone in my life that makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world and wouldn't change a thing about me. In the end, I won in the best ways possible and it's all thanks to you." She stepped away from him, not giving him another moment of her time as she turned and headed towards the one who had contributed so much for her.

Sam sat the clipboard on the bench and smiled as she approach him, "You were amazing. I'm so proud of you."

Mercedes smiled as she dropped her helmet to the ground, grabbing the front of his shirt with her hand, leaning up and pressing her lips onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What in the f..."

"Aww."

Moses turned to look at his parents reactions, snorting when he saw different emotions running on his dad's face. Oh boy, this was going to be epic.

"Just friends my ass." Leo called out in the mix of the cat calls and teasing from the teammates, "So y'all are dating?"

Sam reluctantly removed his mouth from hers, leaning his forehead against hers as he ignored the question and smiled. He leaned back and held the sides of her face in his hands, pressing small kisses on her lips before hugging her.

Mercedes smiled as she hugged him back tightly. She was happy, and nothing and no one could take that away from her.

* * *

 **A/N. Yeoooooo, I'm back & this story is coming to an end! Hope you guys enjoyed this short but sweet chapter, and hopefully are tuning into all the stories because the journey for all of them are coming to a close! Thank you guys for the love & support! Happy New Year! **


End file.
